La Herencia
by maravilla121
Summary: Candy estaba pasando por un mal momento económico, por la enfermedad de su hija. Cuando milagrosamente llega un abogado a comunicarle que su abuelo paterno le dejo una cuantiosa herencia. Sin embargo para poder recibir la herencia, tiene que casarse con un hombre que jamás ha visto en su vida ¿O quizás Candy ya lo conocía?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Para Candy White ser madre soltera no le ha sido nada de fácil, desde que quedó embarazada de un hombre que solo jugo con sus sentimientos, su vida cambio completamente. Tuvo que dejar el pueblo donde vivía ya que su padre la echo de la casa. Se mudó a la ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida, con su tía Pony, la única persona que la apoyó en su estado. Con su ayuda pudo entrar a trabajar, pasando por varios trabajos para mantener a su hija que era la razón de su vida. Por eso cuando se enteró que su hija de tres años estaba enferma del corazón, se sintió morir. Sin embargo hiso lo imposible para que fuera operada del corazón aunque sabía que no tenía dinero, se endeudo para pagar la operación, provocando que quedara con muchas deudas. Deudas que la tienen a punto de perder lo único valioso que le quedaba, el sencillo departamento donde vive con su tía Pony e hija Katherine.

Sentada en un comedor de madera junto a la ventana de cortinas blancas, se podía ver la figura de Candy que era una hermosa rubia de ojos color esmeralda. Ella era una chica optimista que siempre andaba sonriente, sin embargo su rostro reflejaba tristeza y preocupación mientras sacaba las cuentas una y otra vez, sin poder encontrar una solución para sus problemas económicos.

—Ya Candy deja de darle vuelta a lo mismo, lo que ganas en la tienda no te alcanza para pagar las deudas –le decía su tía Pony que le trajo un jugo de naranja que le dejo en la mesa.

Pony era una mujer de contextura gruesa, era una persona bonachona y sincera a la que Candy quería como a una verdadera madre.

—Tía si no pago nos quedaremos en la calle.

—Y por qué no le pides dinero prestado a la madre de tu novio, no es la dueña de la tienda.

—Tía ya le debo una buena cantidad, además las ventas en la tienda no han estado muy buena –le explicó.

—Y Terry no puede pedir un préstamo a algún banco.

—Lleva muy poco trabajando en su nuevo empleo, en ningun lado le prestarían dinero. Por otro lado me da mucha pena molestarlo.

—Te entiendo…es solo tu novio.

—Pero se ha portado tan bien conmigo –dijo Candy dando un suspiro –Me quiere a mí y a mi hija.

Terry Granchester era un joven sencillo de carácter impulsivo. Llevaban seis meses de relación con Candy algo que le costó mucho, ya que la rubia tenía miedo a volver a enamorase, pero poco a poco Terry se fue ganando su corazón.

—Lo se…es un buen muchacho no como el desgraciado ese del…

—Tía por favor…tu sabes que no me gusta hablar de él –le interrumpió Candy.

—Lo siento…no quise hacértelo recordar.

—No te preocupes. Lo único que me tranquiliza de todo esto, que mi hija se está recuperando mejor de que los médicos esperaban.

—Katherine es una niña muy fuerte.

—Espero que nunca más se vuelva a enfermar.

—No pienses en eso Candy…

—Tienes razón tía…mi preocupación ahora son las deudas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer…?

Candy tomo un sorbo de jugo pensativa.

—No lo sé tía…esperar un milagro que nos ayude.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—¿Quién será? –pregunto Pony.

—Debe ser Terry.

—Voy abrir.

Pony se dirigió abrir la puerta encontrándose con un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

—Buenas tarde ¿qué necesita? –le pregunto Pony.

—Buenas tarde, busco a la señorita Candy White.

—Es mi sobrina ¿para qué sería?

—Bueno…es algo que tengo que hablarlo personalmente con ella.

—Pase.

El joven vestido con un traje color negro y con maletín en una de sus manos, entro al departamento que tenía una decoración sencilla pero acogedora. Tenía paredes color blancas, en el centro de la sala estaba un juego de sillones en tono verde, una mesita de centro de vidrio donde había algunos objetos de loza, en un rincón algunas plantas y un mueble de madera donde había algunos libros y unas fotografías de los padres de Candy y su hija, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

—Candy este joven te busca –le dijo Pony.

La rubia salió del comedor un poco extrañada y caminó hasta él.

—¿Quién es usted? –le pregunto.

—Mi nombre es Tom Steven y soy abogado.

Candy y su tía se miraron asustadas.

—Viene por mis deudas ¿verdad? Yo le prometo que le voy a pagar, pero por favor no nos echen de aquí –le dijo Candy afligida.

Él sonrió.

—No vengo a eso señorita, es otro asunto que tengo que tratar con usted.

—¿Qué asunto?

—Le voy a explicar.

—Tome asiento por favor –le dijo Candy indicándole uno de los sillones.

—Gracias –dijo Tom sentándose.

—¿Desea algo de beber un café o un jugo? –le ofreció Pony.

—No, gracias…

—Bueno yo me retiro para que hablen tranquilos.

Candy también se sentó en otro sillón.

—¿Dígame a que se debe su visita? –le preguntó.

—Bueno…yo vengo de parte de su abuelo el señor White.

—¡De mi abuelo! –repitió Candy sorprendida.

—Si…lamentablemente el señor White hace un mes que murió.

Candy se quedó en silencio, aunque nunca conoció a su abuelo paterno sintió tristeza por él.

—Yo nunca llegue a conocer a mi abuelo, porque mi padre hace muchos años que se distancio de él. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo que mi padre se haya casado con mi madre que era una joven de origen humilde.

—Conozco esa historia…el mismo señor White me la conto antes de morir.

—Es muy triste que mi padre y mi abuelo nunca se pudieron reconciliar. Mi padre murió hace dos años –dijo Candy con tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho…Bueno el asunto es que su abuelo era un hombre muy rico y le dejo todos sus bienes a usted.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron ¿acaso era el milagro que estaba esperando?

—¿Esta seguro? –le preguntó.

—Por supuesto, aquí traigo los documentos.

Tom abrió su maletín y saco una carpeta con unos papeles.

—Este es el testamento que dejo el señor White donde dice que usted es la única heredera. Tome léalo –le dijo pasándoselo.

Candy le echo una rápida mirada a los papeles.

—Yo no entiendo mucho de testamentos, pero si usted dice que mi abuelo…

—Que no le cabe la menor duda señorita White que es así –la interrumpió Tom –Pero el testamento tiene una clausula.

—¡Una cláusula!

—Si…lo que pasa para poder recibir la herencia usted tiene que casarse con el señor William Andrey.

Candy bruscamente se levantó del sillón.

—¿Que broma es esta?

—No es ninguna broma señorita White, es lo que dice el testamento.

—¿No entiendo nada?

—Lo que pasa que es la voluntad de su abuelo y si no la cumple no podrá residir la herencia.

—Pero como a mi abuelo se le pudo ocurrir algo así, yo casarme con un hombre que nunca he visto en mi vida –dijo Candy indignada.

—Le explico –dijo Tom dando un suspiro –Lo que pasa que su abuelo era socio de una empresa hotelera que pertenece a la familia Andrey. Esa empresa la administra William Andrey el hombre con el que usted debería casarse, algo que ha hecho muy bien. Por eso su abuelo pensó que quien mejor que el para que sea su esposo y le ayude administrar las acciones que dejo en la empresa que son el 40% el otro 60% lo tienen los Andrey con la familia Legan, que son parientes lejanos de ellos.

Candy se tomó la cabeza sin entender nada…que locura era eso, para recibir su herencia tendría que casarse con un desconocido.

—Pero eso es ridículo… él no puede obligarme a casarme con ese hombre, para que me ayude con las acciones que me dejó –dijo –Además no creo que el tal William Andrey quiera casarse conmigo.

—Se equivoca, los Andrey siempre han querido quedarse solos con la empresa hotelera. Si William Andrey se casa con usted las acciones también le pertenecerán, como su esposo.

—Pero yo podría venderles esas acciones, a mí esa empresa hotelera no me interesa.

—Si…pero los Andrey están pasando por un mal momento económico y no podrían comprársela al menos por ahora –le aclaro Tom.

—Lo siento, pero yo no puedo aceptar esa cláusula.

—La entiendo señorita White, pero al menos piénselo porque o sino perderá una gran fortuna –le dijo Tom colocándose de pies –Le dejo el testamento para que lo lea tranquilamente y si se decide aceptar me llama al número que salé en la carpeta.

—Ok –dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa –Lo acompaño a la puerta.

Cuando Tom se fue, Pony apareció en la sala.

—¿Tía escuchaste todo lo que me dijo ese abogado?

—Si Candy…lo escuché todo desde la cocina ¿Y qué vas hacer?

—No lo sé…me siento tan confundida, por un lado quiero aceptar esa herencia ahora que necesitó tanto ese dinero, pero por otro lado tendría que casarme con un hombre que no conozco y lo peor de todo tendría que terminar con Terry.

Pony la abrazo con cariño.

—Todo esto es muy complicado, pero yo que tú lo hablaría con Terry.

—Tienes razón tía, mañana hablare con él.

...

Al día siguiente Candy se encontraba en su trabajo en la boutique, que pertenecía Eleonor Becker la madre de su novio, con la que tiene una buena relación. La tienda se encuentra en un Mall de la ciudad de Chicago, donde también trabajaba su mejor amiga Patty.

—Amiga has estado muy extraña toda la mañana ¿Tienes algún problema?–le pregunto Patty que estaba colocando unos vestidos en unos ganchos.

—Me paso algo increíble –le contestó Candy que estaba detrás del mostrador.

Patty se acercó a ella.

—¿Cuéntame Candy?

—Voy a recibir una herencia.

—¡Que!–exclamo Terry el novio de la rubia que llego en ese momento.

Terry era un joven delgado, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Esa mañana vestía uno Jeans y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

—Hola mi amor –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Candy de quien vas a recibir una herencia?

—Es que es algo que tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí.

—Vamos a comer algún restaurante y me lo cuentas –le dijo Terry sintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

...

Al llegar al restaurante que quedaba cerca de la tienda, ambos pidieron una rica lasaña que comenzaron a desgustar.

—Te escucho mi amor…-le dijo Terry probando lasaña.

Candy muy nerviosa tomo aire para tomar valentía, conocía muy bien a su novio y sabía que lo que le estaba a punto de contar no lo tomaría nada de bien.

—Bueno…ayer en la tarde llego un abogado a mi departamento de parte de mi abuelo paterno, el murió hace un mes y me dejó a mí todo sus bienes.

—¿En serio?

—Si…soy la única heredera.

—Vaya Candy, me imagino que debes estar feliz.

—Si…pero hay un problema.

Terry la miro atento.

—¿Qué problema?

—Lo que pasa…que…para poder recibir la herencia tengo que casarme con un hombre llamado William Andrey.

Terry se echó a reír.

—Candy te pásate eres muy original para hacer bromas –le dijo.

Ella trago seco.

—Es que…no es una broma, sino me caso con ese hombre no podre recibir la herencia.

El rostro de Terry cambio completamente.

—¡Que locura es esa! –exclamó alterado, provocando que algunas personas que estaban en el restaurante lo quedaron mirando por su reacción.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Pobre Terry, no se tomara nada de bien lo que le dijo su novia, al parecer aquella herencia le traerá mucho problemas a Candy.  
**

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aquí nuevamente con otra historia donde los sentimientos estarán a flor de piel, espero que le guste y manden sus lindos reviews.**

 **Me despido con un cariñoso y nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 2**

—Terry tranquilízate –le pidió Candy tomándole la mano.

—Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si me dices que tienes que casarte con otro hombre, para poder recibir la herencia que te dejó tu abuelo.

—Es una cláusula que puso él.

—¿Pero porque hiso algo así?

—Es largo de contar, pero es la única manera que pueda recibir esa herencia.

—¡Ósea que piensas casarte con ese desconocido! –le reclamó furioso Terry.

—Terry yo te amo…pero también necesitó el dinero, tú sabes las deudas que tengo por la operación de Katherine. Tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo con el tal William Andrey.

Él se puso de pies.

—Te desconozco Candy, nunca pensé que el dinero fuera tan importante para ti. Si quieres casarte con ese tipo hazlo, yo te dejo el camino libre –le dijo Terry dolido tirando el dinero en la mesa para pagar la lasaña.

—¡Terry no te vayas tenemos que hablar! –le grito Candy siguiéndolo, ella no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por culpa de aquella herencia.

Candy corrió a alcanzarlo en la salida del restaurante.

—¡Terry! –lo llamo.

El volteo su cuerpo y caminó hasta ella abrazándola.

—Candy mi amor…lo siento es que me volví loco al pensar que podía perderte.

—No digas tonterías, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

—¿Entonces qué vas hacer con lo de la herencia?

Ella se apartó de él mirándolo a los ojos.

—No voy aceptarla…de alguna manera pagare mis deudas, pero no quiero dejarte, tú has sido tan bueno conmigo y mi hija.

—Gracias mi amor…te amo tanto –le dijo Terry dándole un beso en los labios.

...

En la mansión Andrey, toda la familia se encontraba reunida en el salón principal. William Albert Andrey estaba sentado en un elegante sofá color terracota, luciendo un traje color azul oscuro, junto a su abuela Elroy. También estaba su hermano menor Anthony parado junto a la chimenea. Los señores Legan sentados en otro sofá junto a su hija Elisa y George Johnson el hombre de confianza de William, todos hablando de la desconocida heredera del señor White, un importante socio en la empresa hotelera.

—Que afortunada esa muchacha ahora es dueña del 40% de las acciones de la cadena de hoteles –comentó el señor Legan que era el encargado de las finanzas de la empresa.

—Espero que no se le ocurra venderlas, eso nos perjudicaría –dijo George Johnson, un hombre serio que se ha ganado la confianza de los Andrey.

—Pero si todo depende de mí hermanito –intervino Anthony –Solo tiene que casarse con esa muchacha, fue esa la voluntad del señor White.

Anthony era un joven muy agradable que no se involucra mucho en los problemas de la empresa, ya que solo se dedicaba a sus estudios y a divertirse con sus amigos.

—¡Eso es una locura! ¿como William va a casarse con una desconocida? –expresó la abuela Elroy que es una mujer muy estricta.

—Una locura que salvaría la empresa –dijo El señor Legan.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -le pregunto William Andrey.

—Que si no te casas con esa joven corremos el riesgo de perder la empresa.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿No comprendo?

—Lo que pasa que el señor White dejo en su testamento que si su nieta y tú no aceptan casarse, el 40% de las acciones de la empresa tendrían que ser vendidas en muy bajo precio por su abogado, para que el dinero sea repartido en instituciones de beneficencias.

—Eso significa que la empresa hotelera estaría en riesgo–dijo George.

—¡Oh qué horror! –exclamo la señora Legan una mujer elegante y muy orgullosa.

—Podríamos quedarnos en la ruina –añadió Elisa –¡Yo no soportaría ser pobre!

Elisa es la típica chica presumida y caprichosa que siempre ha sido mimada por sus padres que la consienten en todo.

William se levantó del sofá dio unos pasos por el salón, sintiéndose acorralado ya que de él estaba dependiendo el patrimonio de la familia.

—No se preocupen, eso no pasará –dijo el –Yo estoy dispuesto a casarme con esa joven.

—¿Estás seguro? –le pregunto Anthony.

—Si…es por el bien de todos.

—Yo me niego aceptar que mi nieto mayor tenga que casarse con esa muchacha –intervino Elroy –Arruinaría su vida al lado de ella.

—Abuela…tranquila será un matrimonio por conveniencia –le aclaro William para tranquilizarla –Además será por poco tiempo, por que más adelante podría comprarle las acciones a esa joven.

—Pero William no has pensado en que ella se niegue a casarse contigo –le dijo George.

—Si…eso puede pasar.

—Es poco probable - intervino el señor Legan –Por qué el testamentó del señor White dice claramente que si su nieta no quiere casarse contigo, no podrá recibir la herencia que le dejó.

—Vaya nunca pensé que el señor White fuera tan calculador, nos dejó prácticamente obligados a su nieta y a mí a casarnos –comento William sorprendido.

—Parece que muy pronto tendremos una boda en esta mansión –dijo Anthony en tono de broma.

William lo miro sabiendo el costo de aquel matrimonio por conveniencia…que estaría poniendo en riego su propia felicidad.

…

Los días pasaban y Candy estaba dejando atrás el asunto de la herencia de su abuelo. Así que siguió con su vida como hasta hora dedicándose a trabajar e ir a visitar a su hija al hospital.

—¿Mi niña como te has sentido? –le pregunto Candy acariciándole con cariño en el cabello.

—Bien mamá, ya no me duele aquí –respondió Katherine tocándose con su manito la cicatriz de la operación que tenía en su pecho.

—Qué bueno amorcito…

—Mamá quiero ver a tía Pony.

—Ella no pudo venir…pero te mando un beso muy grande –le dijo Candy dándoselo ella en la mejilla.

En ese momento llego una enfermera con una bandeja en sus manos.

—Siento interrumpirlas, pero traigo la comida de la niña –dijo.

Katherine miro el plato sin mucho entusiasmó.

—Mamá no quiero comer…

—Tienes que comer para que te recuperes más pronto. Yo misma te daré la comida –le dijo Candy con cariño.

—Señorita White el doctor Martin desea hablar con usted –le dijo la enfermera –La espera en su oficina.

—Entonces voy a verlo enseguida. Katherine ya regresó.

—Vaya yo le doy la comida a la niña –le dijo la enfermera.

Candy con un signo de preocupación se dirigió a la oficina del médico.

—¿Dr. Martin desea hablar conmigo? –le pregunto Candy desde el lumbar de la puerta.

—Si…señorita White, pase por favor.

Candy entro y se sentó frente del escritorio del médico.

—¿No me diga que pasa algo malo con mi hija?

—Al contrario Katherine ha evolucionado muy bien, así que la próxima semana podrá llevársela a su casa.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron de alegría.

—¡Es maravilloso lo que me dice! Mi hija se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa,

—Si...Pero tengo que decirle a usted, que para que la niña se recupere completamente, tendrá que hacerse un tratamiento con exámenes y medicinas que tendrá que tomar diariamente en fin…es un tratamiento largo y costoso.

—¡Costoso! –repitió Candy con preocupación.

—Si…el tratamiento es caro, pero es la única manera que la operación de Katherine haya valido la pena.

—¡Oh doctor Mártin, usted sabe que yo no tengo dinero!

—Lo se…pero de ese tratamiento de pende la vida de la niña. Yo tratare de facilitarle algunas medicinas.

Candy se quedó en silenció, sintiendo que la salud de su hija estaba en sus manos. Claro que ella tenía dinero para pagarle el tratamiento, y que Katherine se recuperara completamente, pero para eso tendría que casarse con un desconocido y dejar a su novio Terry. Sin embargo no podía permitir que su niña llagará a morir, ella era lo más importante que tenía en su vida y por ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

—Le afecto mucho lo que le dije ¿verdad?–le preguntó el doctor Martin al ver el silencio de la rubia.

—Si…pero tengo la solución para conseguir dinero para el tratamiento de Katherine –contestó Candy pensando en la herencia de su abuelo, que no iba tener más remedio que aceptarla.

Cuando la rubia salió de la oficina del doctor Martín, saco su celular de su cartera e hiso una llamada a Tom Steven, el abogado de su abuelo.

—¿Con quién hablo? –pregunto Tom que estaba en su despacho.

—Soy Candy White.

—¿Cómo esta señorita White?

—Bien…lo llamaba para decirle que voy aceptar la herencia que me dejó mi abuelo.

—¿Lo pensó bien…?

—Si…yo estoy dispuesta a casarme con William Andrey, para poder recibir la herencia. Así que me gustaría conocerlo.

—Entonces mañana mismo le contacto una cita con él.

—Perfecto, me muero por conocer al hombre que será mi esposo –contesto Candy sintiendo un gran temor en su corazón.

…

Eran las siete de la mañana y Candy caminaba de un lado para otro en su habitación, buscando un arete que se le habían perdido, sintiéndose realmente nerviosa por la locura que estaba a punto de cometer y que le estaba ocultando a su novio Terry, ya que no se había atrevido a confesarle que iba aceptar la herencia de su abuelo. Estaba consiente que estaba haciendo mal con traicionar a su novio de esa manera, pero se sentía tan desesperada por la situación de su hija que no le estaba dejando otra alternativa.

Por otro lado no dejaba de preguntarse como seria William Andrey, joven, viejo, guapo, feo como la trataría, estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella o no. No sabía nada de ese hombre que pronto seria su esposo.

—Candy ya está listo tu desayuno –le dijo su tía Pony entrando a la habitación.

La rubia estaba agachada mirando debajo de la cama.

—Ya voy tía –le contestó.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Busco un aretes de forma de corazón.

—Colócate otro yo después te lo busco, se te va ser tarde.

—Si tía…-dijo Candy colocándose de pie –¿Cómo me veo con este vestido?

Candy llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de gaza estampada hasta la rodilla, una chaqueta de jeans y unas bonitas sandalias de cuero en sus pies.

—Te ves preciosa…ese hombre quedara encantado contigo –contesto Pony en tono de broma.

Candy le sonrió.

—¡Oh tía no estoy para bromas!

—Tranquila Candy…todo va salir bien. Ve a desayunar o se te enfriara el café.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Tom en su automóvil paso a buscar a Candy para llevarla a la empresa hotelera de los Andrey y ahora también de ella. Subieron en el ascensor al tercer piso donde estaba la oficina de William Andrey.

—Buenos días necesitamos ver al señor Andrey –le dijo Tom a la secretaria.

—¿Tienes cita? –le preguntó ella.

—Si…yo ayer hable con él por teléfono.

—Voy anunciar su presencia ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Soy el abogado Tom Stevens y ella es la nieta del señor White.

La secretaria se levantó de su escritorio y entro a la oficina de Andrey. Rápidamente salió.

—El señor Andrey dice que desea hablar a solas con la señorita White –le comunicó la secretaria.

Candy miro a Tom sintiendo el estómago apretado y sus piernas templando.

—¡Quiere verme sola!–exclamó.

—Aunque él no quiera igual yo la puedo acompañar.

—No, es mejor que lo vea sola, después de todo él va ser mi esposo.

—Pero cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme señorita White.

—Gracias…señor Steven.

—Yo la espero aquí…

—Ok.

Candy dio un fuerte suspiro y entro a la oficina de Andrey, dándose cuenta que era muy grande con un alto ventanal que daba a la ciudad. Habían algunos cuadros en las paredes, también unos diplomas, en un rincón había plantas. En el lado derecho cómodos sillones en color negro, con una mesa de una fina madera y en el fondo de la oficina estaba el amplio escritorio de vidrio, donde al lado estaba parado de espalda William Andrey. Ella se le quedo observando por unos minutos, viendo que era un hombre alto de cabello rubio, vestido con un fino traje color gris.

Dio unos pasos hacia él y dijo.

—Buenos días señor Andrey –lo saludó educadamente.

—Tome asiento por favor…señorita White -le contesto sin mirarla.

Ella se sentó en una alta silla frente al escritorio.

—¿Es verdad que va aceptar la herencia que le dejó su abuelo?

—Así es…por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Aunque tenga que casarse conmigo? –le preguntó el volteando su cuerpo.

Cuando Candy le vio el rostro sintió que se le helaba la sangre. No podía creer que fuera el canalla que hace casi cuatro años atrás la enamoró, haciéndole miles de promesas, solo para acostarse con ella y después dejarla sin ni siquiera darle una explicación. Ese engañó le había causado una profunda herida en su alma, que pensaba que ya estaba superada, pero ahora que lo tenía frente de ella nuevamente aquella herida comenzaba a renacer. En ese instante se preguntó por qué el destino le estaba jugando esa mala jugada, de tener que casarse por la herencia de su abuelo con el hombre que más despreciaba y odiaba a pesar que era el padre de su hija.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de esta historias...donde Candy descubrio que el hombre con el que tiene que casarse es el hombre que la engaño el padre de su hija...Que hara ahora seguira pensando en casarse con el y que pasara cuando terry lo sepa...vallas las cosas se estas complicando mucho por culpa de la herencia.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a mis fieles chicas que me sigan apoyando en este fic, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo...**

 **patty –hikarulantisforlove -glenda -Patty a -Marisol 92 -skarllet northman - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- Serena Candy Andrew Graham Norma Angelica - maly36 -Denis  
**

 **Me despidos con un buerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes y un gran agradecimiento a las chicas que colocaron mi fic en sus favoritas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 3**

William Andrey también se había quedado helado. Candy esa muchachita que años atrás sedujo para divertirse con ella, era la mujer con la que ahora tenía que casarse para salvar la empresa de su familia. Eso complicaba mucho más las cosas, porque estaba seguro que ella ahora que sabía que él era el hombre con el que tenía que casarse, jamás lo aria y con razón el la había roto el corazón y eso ni el mismo se lo podía perdonar.

Sus miradas estaban fijas la una a la otra, sintiendo como si el pasado hubiera regresado. Aquellos años en un lejano pueblo, donde Candy era una ingenua muchachita de diecisiete años y el un mujeriego que no creía en el amor. Sus vidas se habían encontrado inesperadamente, como si el destino se hubiera en cargado de hacer todo lo posible para juntarlos. En una hermosa tarde de verano, en un cristalino rio, donde Candy iba todas las tardes a buscar agua, ese día ella accidentalmente se cayó al rio y William que andaba conociendo el lugar la rescato de morir ahogada. Desde ese día se encaprichó con ella y se dedicó a conquistarla hasta que Candy cayó en sus encantos, que la dejaron completamente enamorada de él.

Para Candy él había sido su primer amor, el príncipe de sus sueños. Guapo, gentil, romántico, las bellas palabras que le decía, sus caricias, sus besos que la dejaban sin respiración, en fin tenía un montón de cualidades que la enloquecieron de amor por él, llevándola a cometer la locura de entregársele, sin medir las consecuencia de sus actos. Nunca imaginó que él solo estaba jugando con ella y el sueño de amor rápidamente se fue trasformando en una pesadilla, cuando el la dejó sin saber que ella había quedado embarazada de esa noche de pasión, que cada vez que la recordaba sentía que le quemaba la piel.

"Si tan solo supieras que tienes una hija", pensó Candy en ese momento conteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—No sabía que eras tú la nieta del señor White –le dijo William para romper el silencio.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos verdes chispeante de odio, con ganas de gritarle miles de cosas que hacía años tenía guardadas en su corazón. Sin embargo debía mantener la compostura, ya que no era el momento ni el lugar para desahogar su rabia contra él. Tenía que fingir ser fuerte frente a él y demostrarle que no le afectaba su presencia.

—Yo tampoco sabía que tú eras William Andrey –contesto Ella con una voz dura –Siempre me dijiste que te llamabas Albert.

—Es mi segundo nombre…

—Entiendo…no podías revelarme tu verdadera identidad ¿verdad?

—Candy yo…

—No me des explicaciones, a esta altura no las necesitó –lo interrumpió Candy dolida –Es lamentable que tú seas el hombre con el que tengo que casarme, pero bueno tengo que seguir adelante con este asunto.

Albert se sentó en su escritorio observándola detenidamente, encontrando que Candy estaba más hermosa que nunca. Con sus dorados cabellos y esos ojos verdes que eran como dos luceros luminosos y sonrientes, su nariz pequeña y sintiendo su exquisito perfume a rosas que envolvía su cuerpo, haciéndolo recordar esa única noche que estuvieron juntos y que él nunca ha podido olvidar.

—¿Quieres decir que estas dispuesta a casarte conmigo? –le preguntó Albert como si volviera a la realidad.

—Bueno…digamos que no tengo otra alternativa, me imagino que a ti te pasa lo mismo –le respondió Candy pensando en la enfermedad de su hija, que estaba primero que todo.

—Así es…

—¿Entonces hablemos de nuestro matrimonio?

—OK –dijo Albert, sintiéndose realmente desconcertado con la situación -¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No…gracias –dijo Candy con ganas de pararse de esa silla y salir huyendo de la oficina.

—Bueno…supongo que sabes sobre las acciones que dejó tu abuelo en esta empresa hotelera ¿Verdad?

—Se perfectamente que los Andrey quieren quedarse con las acciones de mi abuelo, para ser los únicos dueños de esta empresa –le contestó la rubia.

—Te equivocas Candy. Ni mi familia ni yo nos queremos adueñar de tus acciones, solo pretendo comprártelas, pero todavía no puedo–le aclaro él.

—Eso ya lo sé…me lo conto mi abogado -admitió Candy –¿Mejor hablemos de las condiciones que tengo para nuestro matrimonio?

—Dime…

—Primero que sea solo por lo civil, que tengamos cuartos separados y que ojalá dure muy poco.

—Un año –dijo Albert tomando un lápiz que estaba en encima del escritorio, para disimular el temblor de sus manos de los nervios que sentía al tener a Candy frente de él.

—¿Por qué un año?

—Por qué en ese tiempo puedo lograr juntar el dinero para poder comprarte tus acciones.

—Es demasiado tiempo…no sé si soportaría vivir un año contigo.

—¿Tanto me odias?–le pregunto Albert sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

Candy se levantó de la silla bruscamente, aquella pregunta de Albert le había causado una profunda ira, como podía ser tan canalla en preguntarle algo así después de todo el daño que le hiso.

—Lo siento no debí…-se disculpó el parándose de su escritorio.

—No te preocupes da lo mismo…-le dijo Candy caminando hasta la puerta de la oficina, ya que quería marcharse lo más pronto de ahí.

—Candy tenemos que colocar la fecha de la boda –le dijo Albert para que regresara.

—Ponla tú y después le avisas a mi abogado –le contestó saliendo de la oficina chocando con George que venía entrando.

El caminó hasta el escritorio de Albert.

—¿Y esa joven quién es? –le preguntó.

—Mi futura esposa –respondió Albert aturdido.

—¿Ella es la nieta del señor White? Es muy bella.

George miro a Albert dándose cuenta que estaba pálido como un papel.

—¿Qué te pasa William?

—George esa joven es Candy…

—¡Candy…!

—La muchacha que conocí en Lakewood, hace casi cuatro años.

George lo miro sorprendido, ya que conocía esa historia.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Ni yo… –dijo Albert tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Muy poco…ella me odia y con toda la razón, yo la engañé, Cuando conseguí lo que quería la dejé ¡No hay día que me arrepienta de eso!

—Lo se…pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de remediar ese error, ella será tu esposa.

—George este matrimonio es solo por conveniencia, durara solo un año. Además no creo que ella quiera volver a tener algo conmigo, después de lo que le hice.

—Esto complica mucho las cosas…

—Si…pero tengo que enfrentar mis errores del pasado –dijo Albert con amargura –Este será el castigo que merezco por haber engañado a esa muchacha.

…

Candy después de la incómoda conversación que tuvo con Albert, se dirigió a la tienda donde trabajaba para hablar con su amiga Patty. Ahí se puso a llorar para desahogar todo lo que sentía su corazón, con el inesperado rencuentro del hombre que tanto amo. Se sentía muy afectada que después de tanto tiempo volviera a ver al padre de su hija y en esta circunstancias donde él era el hombre con el que tenía que casarse, para poder recibir la herencia de su abuelo. Sin embargo también se sentía orgullosa de que había salido dignamente de aquella situación, ya que en ningún momento le demostró debilidad a Albert.

—Candy tú no puedes casarte con ese hombre que tanto daño te hiso –le dijo Patty pasándole un vaso de agua a la rubia.

—Tengo que hacerlo por la herencia, necesitó ese dinero por el tratamiento de mi hija –le aclaro Candy.

—Oye amiga y le vas a decir que tiene…

—¡Claro que no! –la interrumpió Candy sobresaltada –¡Albert nunca debe saber que tengo una hija de él!

—Pero te vas a casar con él, cómo le vas a ocultar la existencia de Katherine.

—No lo sé…pero él no puede enterarse, no se lo merece.

—¿Y a Terry le vas a decir que William Andrey es el padre de Katherine? –le pregunto Patty.

Candy la miro pálida ya que no había pensado en eso…

…

Por la tarde Terry pasó a buscarla a su trabajo como lo hacía todos los días y casi siempre la invitaba algún lugar, sin embargo Candy le dijo que quería irse directo a su departamento. Fue entonces que cuando llegaron Candy decidió hablar con él.

—Candy que te parece si vemos una película –le sugirió Terry prendiendo la televisión con el control remoto.

Ella se acercó a él y se lo quitó de la mano.

—¿Mi amor que te pasa…?-le pregunto Terry extrañado por su actitud.

—Terry hay algo importante que tengo que decirte –le dijo Candy.

—No me digas que es sobre…

—Si –lo interrumpió la rubia sentándose a su lado –¡Voy aceptar la herencia de mi abuelo!

—Candy…por favor no empieces con lo mismo, tú me dijiste que te ibas a olvidar de esa herencia.

—Lo se…pero tengo que aceptarla no por mí, sino por mi hija. Ayer el doctor Martin me dijo que Katherine tiene que hacerse un tratamiento que es muy caro, es la única manera que ella se recupere de su enfermedad.

Terry se levantó del sillón.

—¡Pero eso significa que tienes que casarte con ese hombre! ¿Verdad?

Candy bajo la vista.

—Si mi amor…voy a casarme con él.

—¡No puedo creerlo…!-exclamó Terry tomándose la cabeza – ¡Me vas a cambiar por esa maldita herencia!

La rubia se paró y se acercó a él.

—No…Terry yo jamás aria algo así, no pienso dejarte.

—No entiendo nada…

—Hoy conocí a William Andrey –le dijo omitiendo que era el padre de su hija, ya que había decidido no decirle nada de eso a su novio, o sino las cosas se complicarían más de lo que estaban.

—¡Que fuiste a ver a ese hombre sin decirme nada! –le reclamó Terry indignado.

—Si…pero déjame explicarte, ese hombre y yo llegamos a un acuerdo que será un matrimonió solo por conveniencia, entre nosotros no pasara nada, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas y esa unión durara solo un año.

—¿Un año…?

—Si…es el tiempo que él me pide para comprarme las acciones de la empresa hotelera y cuando eso ocurra nos divorciaremos y todo abra pasado.

—Oh Candy…ves las cosas tan fácil y que pasa si el no respeta el acuerdo.

—Si el no respeta el acuerdo igual me divorcio de él.

—No sé qué pensar…esto es una locura –expresó Terry apartándose de ella.

La rubia lo siguió

—Terry por favor…apóyame en esto lo estoy haciendo por Katherine –le suplico mirándolo a los ojos –Ella es mi hija y si algo le llegara a pasar no lo podría resistir.

El la miro con ternura, amaba tanto a Candy que no quería perderla por nada del mundo. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura con suavidad.

—Está bien mi amor…acepto que te cases con ese hombre –le dijo –Espero que no te termines enamorando de él.

Ella trago seco.

—Eso no pasara Terry, mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, además tu seguirás siendo mi novio –le dijo Candy abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, buscando esa protección que tanto estaba necesitando en ese momento tan difícil, donde el fantasma de un mal amor estaba de regreso.

…

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

En la empresa Andrey, Albert no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, sintiendo una angustia en su corazón. Desidió pararse de su escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles y salir a la terraza de la oficina para tomar un poco de aire. Sin embargo sabía que esa angustia no pasaría tan fácilmente y la culpable de eso era Candy White, la mujer con la que se iba a casar. Una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios bañada de amargura, pensando en lo irónica que era la vida, esa muchachita de la que el solo se burló, ahora sería su esposa. Tal vez era la oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando de remediar ese error y ahora si poder hacer feliz a Candy como ella siempre se lo mereció. Pero eso no era fácil ella lo odiaba, lo había visto en sus bellos ojos verdes el resentimiento que sentía hacia el, que lo hiso sentirse el peor de los canallas…

—Señor Andrey lo busca un joven llamado Terry Granchester –le anunció su secretaria interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Albert.

El salió de la terraza y entro nuevamente a la oficina.

—¿Y que desea?–pregunto él.

—No lo sé…solo me dijo que quiere hablar con usted algo muy importante.

—Hazlo pasar.

La secretaria salió de la oficina y en su lugar entro Terry, que miro a Albert con una mirada como si lo quisiera matar.

—¿Quién es usted? –le pregunto Albert volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio.

—Soy el novio de Candy White, la mujer con la que usted piensa casarse –le respondió Terry con una voz que retumbó en toda la oficina.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo donde Candy acepto casarse con Albert el padre de su hija...algo que le sera muy dificil y para el tambien y ahora Terry que le dira a Albert...lo sabremos el proximo capitulo.**

 **Queria mandarle un cariñoso saludo y agradecimiento por la gran acogida a este fic que me ase sentirme muy emocionada con mandarme sus lindos comentarios a mis fieles chicas y las que se han sumado. Tambien a las chicas que colocaron mi fic en sus favoritas y a las que leen nonimanente.**

 **sayuri1707 -skarllet northman- kira anima –hikarulantisforlov-glenda - Marisol 92 - Azukrita –Soadora -patty a –Bertgirl patty- Brisi –gladys -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -AcuaMarine –chidamami –Mercel -leihej -Norma Angelica- maya- ste33 -Rianne Black usagihell34 -Danimar45 -KattytoNebel**

 **Muchas bendiciones para todas ustedes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Albert se quedó paralizado, ya que nunca imaginó que Candy tuviera novio. Eso sí que complicaba las cosas aún más, seguramente ella le conto lo que pasó entre ellos y ahora su novio venía a encararlo.

—¿Quiere tomar asiento? –le ofreció Albert indicándole la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

—No gracias…estoy bien así –contestó Terry.

—¿A qué se debe su visita…? por qué no tengo mucho tiempo.

—No se preocupe señor Andrey, seré muy breve. Solo vengo advertirle que ni se le ocurre colocarle una mano encima a mi novia, porque si lo hace ¡lo mato!

Albert se puso de pies bruscamente.

—¡No le permito que me venga a amenazar a mi oficina! -protestó molesto –¿Acaso no sabe en las condiciones que su novia y yo nos vamos a casar?

—Si…lo sé, pero nunca esta demás en dejarle la advertencia.

Albert en ese momento se dio cuenta que Terry no sabía nada de la relación que tuvo el con Candy en el pasado.

—No se preocupe, no pretendo quitarle a su novia…

— Eso espero, porque usted no sabe lo difícil que es para mí todo esto –admitió Terry –Pero el amor que siento por ella están grande, que me estoy sacrificando para que pueda recibir su herencia.

—Eso es muy admirable –le dijo Albert reconociendo el sacrificio de Terry, que realmente amaba a Candy no como el que solo había jugado con los sentimientos de ella.

—Qué bueno que lo entienda señor Andrey, para que lo piense mil veces antes de atreverse a…

—Ya le dije que no tiene nada que preocupase… –lo interrumpió Albert -Ahora puede retirarse tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Por supuesto…hasta pronto señor Andrey, porque estoy seguro que nos seguiremos viendo –le dijo Terry mirándolo con una profunda rabia y se marchó de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo.

...

Un mes después en la mansión Andrey se estaba realizando la boda civil de Candy y Albert. Una ceremonia bastante extraña sin vestido de novia, sin anillo, ni champaña para celebrar, donde ambos solo firmaron un papel que decían que ahora estaban casados, frente al juez y sus familias.

El ambiente en el salón era bastante incómodo para todos, en especial para Candy que se sentía muy extraña en aquel lugar. Ella estaba en un rinco junto a su tía que la estaba acompañando, sintiendo las pesadas miradas de los Andrey, entre ellos la mirada de la abuela Elroy, la señora Legan y Elisa que la observaban de pies a cabeza con mucha indiferencia, mientras murmuraban sobre ella.

—Que muchacha tan vulgar –comentó la señora Legan.

—Es demasiado sencilla para ser esposa de un Andrey –añadió Elisa –Miren el vestido tan feo que lleva puesto, nada indicado para una boda.

—Esto es horrible, creo que no soportare a esa muchacha como esposa de mi nieto –expresó Elroy sintiendo un malestar en la cabeza.

—Por suerte que será solo un año –dijo Elisa.

—Y te parece poco Elisa, tener que aguantar a esa muchacha, que me imagino que no debe tener buenos modales, seremos la burla de la sociedad.

—Por suerte que nosotras no vivimos aquí –comento la señora Legan –Solo tendremos que aguantarla cuando vengamos de visita.

Candy miro en ese instante aquellas mujeres.

—Tía creo que no soportare vivir aquí –le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Lo dices por esas mujeres que te están mirando? –Pony miro hacia ellas –Se ven que son muy orgullosas.

—Si…pero también por Albert, será un martirio estar cerca de él. No te imaginas cuanto lo odio.

—No olvides que es el padre de tu hija.

—Tía…cállate los Andrey no deben saber de la existencia de Katherine.

—Disculpa sobrina ¿Y adonde se fue tu esposo, no lo ve en el salón? –pregunto Pony.

—No se…ni me interesa.

—Tienes que tener paciencia Candy…Sin embargo no debes permitir que nadie te maltrate, no olvides que la empresa hotelera también es tuya.

—Si tía, pero…

—Pero nada…ahora tú eres tan rica como ellos.

—Tom me dijo que desde el próximo mes podría comenzar a ser uso de la herencia que me dejó mi abuelo.

—Qué bueno…

—Lo primero que haré es pagarle el tratamiento a mi hija, pagare mis deudas y te daré dinero para que compres lo que falte en el departamento y tengas para tus gastos personales.

—No hace falta Candy.

—Pero te hace falta ropa tía…

—Ropa tienes que cómprate tú, ahora que eres la esposa de un Andrey.

—Tía…yo me siento bien vestirme sencillamente. Además que importa lo que diga Albert sobre mi apariencia –dijo la rubia sin preocupación.

—Bueno Candy…ya me voy, Patty se quedó cuidando a la niña.

—Ve tía…dale un gran beso de mi parte a mi pequeña, la voy a extrañar mucho.

—Lo se…pero tienes que ser fuerte. Además tú sabes que siempre he cuidado bien de Katherine.

—Si tía…y eso me tranquiliza, eso sí cualquier contratiempo que tengas con mi hija, me llamas de inmediato.

—Claro que lo are…bueno me voy.

—Te acompaño a la salida, necesitó tomar un poco de aire –le dijo Candy tomando del brazo a Pony.

Candy salió con su tía al jardín, donde el chofer de los Andrey la llevo en uno de los automóviles de la familia.

La rubia se puso a caminar por el jardín que envolvía la inmensa mansión Andrey, que por un año sería su hogar. Un lugar realmente hermoso lleno de árboles, flores y algunas estatuas de piedra. Sin embargo lo único que quería era salir huyendo de ahí, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de ver a su hija y a su novio Terry. Cuanto lo necesitaba en ese momento tan difícil que estaba viviendo, Terry era el hombre que la amaba y ahora estaba casada con el que le había roto el corazón. Esperaba que Albert respetara el acuerdo que habían hecho y que no se atreviera a faltarle el respeto, aunque ella estaba dispuesto a todo para que no le colocara una mano encima, porque nunca más volvería a dejar que la tocara…

Candy volteo su cuerpo para regresar a la mansión, cuando se encontró con la alta presencia de su esposo que la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Sus miradas se encontraron sin que ninguno de los dos lo pudieran evitar. Recordando por un instante el día que se conocieron…

—Estabas aquí –le dijo él.

—Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien –respondió Candy indiferente.

—Voy a llevarte a la que será tu habitación, ya le dije a la servidumbre que subiera tu maleta.

—Gracias…

...

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó en una bonita habitación de paredes rosa, alfombrada, con un alto ventanal de cortinas blancas. En el fondo había un alto ropero, un largo sofá color blanco y en una esquina un bonito tocador.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño para darse una rica ducha. Se colocó unos jeans y una blusa color roja y bajo rápidamente a desayunar al comedor principal de la mansión, donde se encontraba la abuela Elroy y Anthony, por suerte su esposo no estaba…seguramente ya se había ido a la empresa.

—Buenos días –los saludo Candy sentándose a la mesa.

Elroy que estaba tomando una taza de café, la miro con indiferencia, sin responder a su saludo.

—Buenos días Candy –le contesto Anthony que a pesar que apenas la conocía sentía simpatía por ella –¿Cómo pasaste la noche en esta mansión?

—Bien…pero me sentí un poco extraña dormir en una habitación tan grande –respondió.

—Claro es la primera vez que duermes en una habitación como esa ¿verdad? –le pregunto Elroy.

—Así es señora…yo siempre he vivido sencillamente y no me avergüenzo de eso.

—Pero ahora con la herencia que te dejó tu abuelo, tendrás mucho dinero…

—El dinero es lo que menos me importa…

—Entonces por qué no rechazaste la herencia.

—Tengo mis razones para aceptarla –le contestó Candy pesando en su hija.

—¿Y qué tipo de razones?

—Eso es algo que no voy a discutir con usted.

Elroy bruscamente se levantó de la mesa.

—¡Insolente no te permito que me hables en ese tono! –le grito.

—Usted fue la que empezó.

—Candy tiene razón, abuela.

—Mejor me voy a mi habitación, no voy a desgastarme en una discusión absurda con esta muchacha –dijo Elroy marchándose.

Candy dio un suspiro de alivio que esa vieja con cara de bruja se hubiera marchado.

—No le hagas caso a mi abuela…ella es así con todo el mundo –le dijo Anthony.

—No te preocupes…mejor me voy a la ciudad a visitar a mi tía…

—¿Pero no vas a desayunar…?

—No ya se me quito el hambre –dijo Candy parándose de la mesa.

Anthony también se paró.

—Si quieres te puedo llevar, yo voy a la universidad.

—No te molestes…puedo pedir un taxi.

—No es ninguna molestia cuñada –le dijo Anthony en tono de broma.

Candy le mostro una incómoda sonrisa.

—Está bien…llévame a la ciudad.

—¡Eso será imposible! –exclamó Elisa que llego en ese momento.

—¿Elisa que haces aquí? –le preguntó Anthony.

—Vine a buscarte para que nos vallamos juntos a la universidad. Mi carro se descompuso.

—Es que…

—No te preocupes Anthony, lleva a tu prima.

—Anthony no es mi primo, es mi novio –la corrigió Elisa.

—Pensé que ustedes eran familia.

—Somos parientes lejanos…así que no hay problemas que tengamos una relación amorosa –dijo Elisa abrazando a Anthony –¿Verdad mi amor?

—Bueno si…-respondió el incómodo.

—Ya me quedo claro…permiso –dijo Candy marchándose a su habitación, para buscar su cartera y una chaqueta para ir a la ciudad a ver a su hija y a su novio Terry, que deseaba mucho verlo.

...

Candy bajo al salón, cuando se encontró con su esposo que venía llegando.

—¡Albert!

—¿A dónde vas Candy? –le preguntó él.

—A ver a mi tía ¿y tú que no estabas en la empresa?

—Fui a resolver un asunto y me vine.

—Nos vemos en la tarde...

—Lo siento, pero no podrás ir a ver a tu tía –le dijo Albert con voz posesiva.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡Por qué nos vamos de luna de miel!

—¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! –exclamo Candy apartándose de él.

—Por qué loco…si nos casamos ayer, es lo más normal que tengamos una luna de miel.

Candy cruzó los brazos con molestia, sintiendo que se estaba burlando de ella.

—¡Por favor…Albert sabes perfectamente que este no es un matrimonio normal!

—Lo se…pero quiero que veas esto –le dijo el pasándole un periódico.

Candy lo tomo en sus manos y vio que salía él anuncio de su boda con Albert.

"Ayer el conocido empresario William Albert Andrey contrajo matrimonio con la señorita Candy White, nieta de uno de sus socios de la empresa hotelera. La ceremonia se hiso en su mansión donde solo participo la familia"

—¿Pero cómo la prensa se enteró…?

—No sé cómo…pero lo supieron, cuando llegue a la empresa todos comenzaron a felicitarme y a preguntarme donde me iría de luna de miel. Ninguno de los empleados de la empresa sabe lo de nuestro acuerdo y es mejor que no lo sepan ya que eso nos perjudicaría.

—¿Y ahora que vamos hacer…?

—Ya te lo dije, irnos de luna de miel.

—¡Albert…eso no puede ser!

Él se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso te da miedo andar sola conmigo? –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Candy le correspondió la mirada parpadeando rápidamente, sintiendo la cercanía del alto cuerpo de aquel hombre tan atractivo y oliendo su exquisita loción masculina que la hiso recordar cuando eran novios…pero no podía dejarse llevar por los encantos de Albert, él se había portado como un canalla con ella y eso tenía que tenerlo muy presente.

—¡Claro…que no! –le contesto apartandose de él.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema, que nos vamos por algunos días algún lugar?

—No puedo…mi tía y…me necesita.

Albert le sonrió irónico.

—Por qué no me dices la verdad Candy White, que el motivo es tu novio.

Candy volteo su cuerpo asombrada, ya que no recordaba que le haya contado a Albert sobre su novio Terry.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó

-Conocí a tu novio hace un mes atrás, fue a visitarme a mi oficina o mejor dicho a amenazarme.

—¡Terry no aria algo así!

—Lo hiso, me advirtió que no me atreviera a colocarte una mano encima o me iba a matar –le explico Albert.

—Lo que pasa que él es muy celoso. Y te dijo algo mas –le pregunto Candy pensando en su hija.

—No… ¿por qué acaso le faltó decirme algo más?

—No…claro que no –dijo Candy aliviada -Para Terry esto no ha sido nada de fácil…todo lo está haciendo por el amor que me tiene.

—¿Candy porque no le contaste lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Candy se puso pálida y nerviosa con la pregunta.

—Bueno porque si…se enterara jamás me habría dejado casarme contigo.

—Pero tarde temprano lo va saber…

—No tiene por qué…además lo que paso entre tú y yo no tuvo ninguna importancia para mí –le dijo Candy mintiendo.

Albert la miro a los ojos, sintiendo que no era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo…

—Yo no pensaría lo mismo…sé que fui un hombre muy importante en tu vida que me…

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! –lo interrumpió Candy –¡Por qué no hay día que me arrepienta de eso…!

Esas palabras le dolieron a Albert.

—Yo sé que…

—No deseo hablar de eso. Es parte del pasado ahora yo estoy con Terry, el hombre que amo.

—Entiendo…pero si estas tan segura del amor que sientes por tu novio, no veo que haya algún problema para que nos vayamos de luna de miel, ya que entre nosotros no hay ninguna posibilidad que exista algo nuevamente.

—Ni que estuviera loca de volver a tener algo contigo.

—Entonces…no tienes nada que temer –le dijo Albert levantando una ceja - Ahora todo el mundo sabe que nos hemos casado, así que tendremos que fingir que somos una pareja normal.

—De acuerdo…pero que sea solo un par de días.

—Perfecto…así que prepara una maleta, nos vamos al mediodía –dijo Albert caminando hacia la puerta de la recamara.

—¿Pero a donde nos vamos…?

—A Florida.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuetre muy bien. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y mandarme sus lindos reviews son todas muy amorosas.**

 **PATTY A -skarllet northman -kira anima -brisi -JENNY -lady susi -glenda - hikarulantisforlove -Soadora -Marisol 92 -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - ste33 - jhaly Baeza**

 **sayuri1707 -okita kagura- estefanita tsukino chiba(gracias por color mi fic en sus favorita)**

 **Me despido con un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes, nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde Candy y Albert llegaban al aeropuerto de Florida, donde los Andrey tenían dos de sus hoteles. El viaje había sido largo y silencioso. Candy se la había pasado mirando una revista, ya que era una buena excusa para no dirigirle la palabra a su esposo, al que despreciaba por haber jugado con sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado Albert había estado mirando su notebook, algunos correos y asuntos de trabajo. Sin embargo no se había podido concentrar, sintiendo el perfume de la hermosa rubia que tenía a su lado, su esposa…una esposa que lo odiaba, en cambio él se sentía muy confundido por lo que sentía por ella. En el pasado Candy le había gustado mucho y lo había hecho sentir tantas emociones que jamás había vivido, pero ahora todo era muy diferente, aunque eso no significara que cayera nuevamente en los encantos de aquella rubia de ojos esmeralda. Aun así estando consiente que sabía que su matrimonio era solo por conveniencia y duraría solo un año, un año que sería largo y muy difícil.

Rápidamente tomaron un taxis que lo llevo a un lujoso hotel, donde fueron recibido en la entrada por unos de los recepcionistas jefes del lugar.

—Bienvenido señor Andrey –lo saludó el hombre amablemente.

—Gracias señor Lewis. Le presento a mi esposa –le dijo Albert tomándole la cintura a Candy con una de sus manos.

Ella lo miro de lado levantando la ceja, sintiendo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo con el contacto de la mano de él.

—Vaya que agradable sorpresa que se haya casado, es un gusto conocerla señora Andrey –la saludo el señor Lewis.

—Lo mismo digo –dijo Candy sacándole la mano a Albert de su cintura.

—¿Señor Andrey desea quedarse en la misma recamara de siempre o prefiere que le pida otra?

—No en la misma…me gusta la vista que tiene esa recamara y creo que a mi esposa le encantara…

—Bueno llamaré a uno de los botones para que los acompañe y le suba el equipaje –dijo el señor Lewis caminado hacia la recepción del hotel.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no pediste otra recamara para mí? –le reclamo Candy en voz baja.

—Candy por favor…te presenté como mi esposa, sería muy extraño que nos quedemos en habitaciones separadas.

—Pero tú sabes que…

—Tranquila... no are nada que tu no quieras –la interrumpió Albert provocando la furia de su esposa.

—! Eres realmente insoportable William Andrey!

—¡Albert! –le recordó sonriendo.

En ese momento apareció una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello negro y ojos cafés con unos finos anteojos. Vestía un bonito vestido floreado, sin mangas, unas sandalias y un sombrero en su cabeza, todo indicaba que venía de un paseo en la playa.

—¡William Andrey no puedo creer encontrarte aquí! –exclamó tocándole el hombro.

Candy la miro de pies a cabeza, preguntando quien sería aquella mujer.

—Flammy que sorpresa–le dijo Albert con incomodidad.

— ¿Que te trae por estos lados William?

—Vine a pasar mi luna de miel.

—¡Que! –exclamo Flammy mirando a la rubia –¡Te casaste!

—Si…te presento a mi esposa Candy White.

—Mucho gusto Candy…te felicito, hasta que por fin una mujer atrapó a este hombre –dijo Flammy en tono de broma.

Candy solo le mostró una incómoda sonrisa…

—Bueno Flammy te dejamos, tenemos que subir a la recamara –le dijo Albert.

—Está bien…que disfruten su luna de miel.

Minutos después la pareja de recién casados entraban a una elegante recamara, de estilo moderno, muy bien equipada. Con una ancha cama con muchos almohadones, a los lados unos veladores con lujosas lámparas. Un sofá de cuero negro, armarios para guardar la ropa, un tocador y una mesa redonda para desayunar junto a un amplio ventanal de corredera, donde se podía salir a la terraza, que tenía una hermosa vista donde se veía el hermoso mar de Florida.

—Espero que te guste quedarte aquí –le dijo Albert viendo que la figura de la rubia se paraba frente al ventanal de la habitación.

—Me da lo mismo –contestó ella sin entusiasmó –Quisiera darme un baño y descansar un poco.

—Claro…yo voy a salir un rato para que descanses tranquila –dijo Albert marchándose.

Cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta Candy volteo su cuerpo y caminó hasta la amplia cama donde se tiro de espalda, sintiendo un gran alivió de que Albert se haya marchado. No quería estar cerca de él, la hacía recordar los momentos que vivieron juntos, momentos que solo quería olvidar porque le lastimaban su corazón. Pensando en lo fuerte que tendría que ser, al vivir un año con un canalla como Albert, sería una tortura para ella. Sin embargo sabía que todo lo estaba haciendo por Katherine, por su tratamiento y eso si iba valer la pena…por qué antes su felicidad estaba la salud de su hija.

Dos horas después Albert regresó a la recamara, encontrándose con Candy que se había quedado dormida encima de la cama. Con paso lento caminó hasta ella y se le quedo observando por un instante, lo hermosa que se veía dormida, recorriéndola con sus ojos la bella silueta de su esposa y llegando hasta su bello rostro que sintió el impuso de acariciar con una de sus manos…pero cuando iba hacerlo Candy abrió su mirada verde encontrándose con la de él.

—¡No te me acerques! –exclamo ella incorporando su cuerpo sobresaltada.

—Candy no iba serte daño…

—De ti me esperaría cualquier cosa…

—No me trates así…no soy…

—¡Tan canalla! –lo interrumpió Candy con una sonrisa irónica –Por qué yo pienso que eres el peor de todos.

Albert bajo la vista y se quedó callado, no tenía nada más que decir ella tenía toda la razón y eso lo hiso sentirse un miserable.

—Voy a pedir algo de comer –dijo caminando hasta el teléfono de la recamara.

—¡Yo no tengo hambre…!

—Entonces pediré algo de comer para mí.

—¿Como quieras? Yo voy a bañarme, me quede dormida y no pude hacerlo –dijo Candy caminando hasta el baño.

Minutos después, Candy ya estaba bañada secándose el cabello sentada encima de la cama, vestida con una bata de color blanco. Albert se encontraba probando una exquisita cena, sentado en una mesa redonda que estaba en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, solo el latido de sus corazones se podía escuchar y algunas miradas de reojos se podían divisar de parte de ambos.

—¿De verdad no quieres comer? –le preguntó Albert al terminar su plato y parándose de la mesa.

—Te dije que no tengo hambre –contestó ella que sentía que su estómago no paraba de sonar.

—Piensas pasarte sin comer todo el viaje, te terminaras enfermando.

—Ese es mi problema…

—No quiero que te pase nada malo, eres mi esposa.

—No necesitó que te preocupes por mí.

—Bueno mejor voy a dormir –dijo Albert cansado de aquella discusión, que a él también le estaba haciendo daño.

—¡No pensaras…!

—No te preocupes, dormiré en el sofá…-le aclaró –Buenas noche.

—Buenas noches –le contestó Candy…mirando como Albert sacaba su chaqueta y se acomodaba en el sofá, sintiendo que esa noche sería muy larga, al tener al hombre que tanto amó tan cerca de ella.

...

Terry se había pasado todo el día intranquilo, pensando en su novia Candy, que ahora estaba casada con otro hombre, un hombre al que él no le tenía confianza y aunque le había advertido que no se atreviera hacerle nada a la rubia…tenía el temor que llegara a intentarlo. Cuando salió de su trabajo en una empresa de computación se fue a la mansión Andrey, para ver a Candy y cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien.

Una hora después Terry en su automóvil llegaba a la mansión Andrey, siendo recibido por una de las sirvientas.

—¿Que necesita? –le preguntó la sirvienta.

—Busco a Candy White –respondió el.

—Ella no se encuentra…

—¿Y no sabe a dónde fue?

—Ella salió con el señor Andrey esta mañana, se fueron de luna de miel.

—¡Que! –exclamó Terry desconcertado.

—Que se fueron de luna de miel.

—¿A dónde se fueron…?

—Lo siento, pero eso no puedo decírselo…

—¡Tiene que decírmelo! –le exigió Terry alterado.

—No puedo…así que es mejor que se vaya.

Terry apretando los puños de sus manos y sintiendo un torbellino de celos que invadió su corazón, se fue de la mansión Andrey, pero antes de irse a su casa, paso a un bar para beber una botella de algún licor que lo ayudaría a sacarse la rabia que sentía por dentro. No podía creer que Candy su novia, la mujer que decía amarlo solo a él, se hubiera ido de luna de miel con aquel desconocido. Pero eso no lo podía permitir de alguna manera tenía que averiguar dónde William Andrey se la había llevado. Algo tenía que hacer para averiguarlo e ir al rescate de la mujer que amaba. Bebió la última copa de vodka y se fue del bar pensando en la persona que le podía decir donde estaba su novia.

...

Pasada las doce de la noche el sonido de la puerta despertó a Pony, que un poco preocupada se levantó de la cama para ver quién podría ser.

— ¿Terry que haces aquí? –le preguntó Pony al verlo parado en el lumbar de la puerta tambaleándose de borracho.

El entro bruscamente.

— ¿Quiero que me diga donde esta Candy?

—Debe estar en la mansión Andrey.

— ¡No está en la mansión, ella se fue de luna de miel con ese hombre. Dígame donde esta para ir a buscarla ahora mismo!

—Oh Terry tranquilízate estas ebrio –le dijo Pony tomándolo y sentándolo en un sillón –Voy a prepárate un café para que te pase la borrachera.

— ¡No quiero nada…solo ver a mi novia! –grito –¡Por qué Candy sigue siendo mi novia!

—Terry baja la voz, Katherine está durmiendo.

—¿Entonces dígame donde ese hombre se llevó a Candy?

Pony se sentó a su lado.

—Realmente no lo sé…Candy solo me aviso por teléfono que se iba de viaje con él.

—Ese desgraciado me la quiere quitar…pero nunca se lo voy a permitir –dijo Terry lleno de frustración.

—Ya muchacho entiende que ese matrimonio es solo por conveniencia, el señor Andrey no pretende quitarte a mi sobrina.

—Yo no soy tan ingenuo como usted…ese hombre se quiere quedar con Candy, por eso tengo que ir a buscarla –dijo Terry parándose del sillón.

—Terry por favor…no vayas a cometer una locura –pidió Pony viendo como él se marchaba del departamento.

...

Dos días después de que Candy y su esposo habían llegado a Florida a pasar su supuesta luna de miel. La relación de ellos seguía muy distante, aunque compartían la misma recamara apenas se dirigían la palabra y a la hora de dormir Candy lo seguía haciendo en la cama y Albert en el sofá. Sin embargo los dos no dejaban de sentirse nerviosos e incomodos con aquella situación.

Albert para mantener su tiempo ocupado se dedicó que los hoteles de su empresa estuvieran marchando bien. Candy en cambio se puso a recorrer la ciudad de Florida y comprar algunos regalos para Katherine, su tía y también para Terry, su novio se preguntaba como estaría…mientras miraba una bella corbata en una tienda. Sintió ganas de llamarlo, pero se arrepintió ya que se imaginaba la reacción que tendría cuando se enterara que se había ido de luna de miel con su esposo. Esperaba que la comprendiera y no pensara cosas que no eran, aunque conociéndolo sería muy difícil hacerlo entender.

De regreso al hotel, Candy subió a la recamara a dejar las compras que había hecho y bajó nuevamente, ya que le dio un poco de hambre y quería comer algo en el restaurante del hotel. Al llegar a lo lejos en una de las mesas pudo divisar la figura de Albert que estaba almorzando, pero no estaba solo sino acompañado de Flammy, la mujer que conoció cuando llegaron al hotel. Seguramente era otra de sus aventuras, a pesar del tiempo, el seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre, que solo jugaba con las mujeres.

—Aun no puedo creer que te hayas casado William Andrey –le dijo Flammy.

—Digamos que es un matrimonio por conveniencia –le aclaró Albert tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Ya me extrañaba que te hubieras casado por amor. ¿Pero cuéntame cual fue el motivo de tu boda?

Albert suspiro pesado.

—Flammy no tengo ganas de hablar de eso –le pidió –¿Por qué no me cuentas que has hecho todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

—Bueno… hace poco terminé mi carrera de publicista, he viajado, he salido con algunos hombres…pero nada formal.

—Eres una mujer muy bella Flammy, me extraña que todavía estés soltera.

Ella lo miró coqueta.

—Lo que pasa que después de la relación que tuvimos, no he podido encontrar un hombre como tú –le confesé –Pero ahora que nos volvimos a rencontrar tal vez tu y yo…

—¡Flammy estoy casado! –le recordó Albert.

—Pero si me has dicho que…

—Se perfectamente lo que te dije…sin embargo aun así quiero respetar a mi esposa.

—Oh William que aburrido te has vuelto…olvídate de ella y pasemos lo bien juntos –le dijo Flammy tomándole una mano con seducción.

Él se levantó de la mesa.

—No…Flammy es mejor que me vaya.

—Está bien vete…pero nos volveremos a encontrar.

—¿Donde…?

—Ya lo sabrás –le dijo Flammy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

...

Cuando Albert subió a la recamara, se encontró con Candy que estaba mirando en la terraza el bello paisaje del mar color turquesa, rodeado de palmeras y sintiendo un rico viento tropical, que envolvía sus cabellos.

El con paso lento se acercó a ella.

—Hola –le dijo.

La rubia lo miró de lado.

—Hola –contestó indiferente.

—¿Ya almorzaste?

—No...

—Yo lo hice en el restaurante del hotel.

—Ya lo sé…te vi con tu amiguita –dijo Candy con una especie de molestia.

—Flammy, me la encontré en el restaurante, pero no pienses que…

—No necesitó que me des explicaciones –lo interrumpió Candy –Lo que hagas con tu vida me tiene sin cuidado.

La rubia salió de la terraza y entro a la recamara donde se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿No quieres que te pida algo de comer? –le preguntó Albert siguiéndola.

—No…lo único que quiero es irme de aquí.

—Claro debes extrañar a tu novio ¿verdad?

—Si…y a mi…tía también.

—Está bien nos iremos, pero mañana hoy tenemos un compromiso.

—¿Qué tipo de compromiso?

—Un evento que se hará en este hotel esta noche y quiero que me acompañes –le dijo Albert.

—¡No pienso hacerlo…!

—Eres mi esposa y tienes el deber de acompañarme.

—Yo no sé comportarme en sociedad ¿porque no le dices a tu amiguita que te acompañe?

Albert la miro frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ya basta! Tú eres mi esposa, además ahora la cadena de hoteles también te pertenece, sería bueno que te involucraras en este negocio.

Ella se paró de la cama y caminó hasta él quedando frente a frente.

—Mira William Andrey, no te permito que me estés dando órdenes, ya me tiene harta tu arrogancia…

Albert la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Candy contuvo el aliento al sentir los fuertes brazos de su esposo, que la tenía sujeta a su cuerpo cálido y fuerte. Sintiéndose desvalida y mareada Candy con las pocas fuerza que tenía trataba de zafarse de él, mirándolo con ira. Pero él no quería soltarla, estaba disfrutando del cuerpo frágil y tembloroso de su bella esposa, mientras miraba sus ojos y esos labios rojos que moría por probar…como tantas veces lo hiso años atrás.

—¡Sueltamente William Andrey! –le grito Candy roja de la rabia.

—No lo are…

—¡Eres un salvaje! ¡Un bruto!

—A que le tienes miedo Candy White a que te…

Candy en una ataque desesperación logro zafarse de él empujándolo.

—¡No te imaginas cuanto te odio William Andrey! –le grito llorando.

—Candy yo…lo siento no quise hacerte daño, perdóname por favor…

—¡Nunca te perdonaré…lo que me hiciste ahora, ni lo del pasado!

—Candy tenemos que hablar sobre eso…

—Que me vas a decir, que jugaste conmigo a tu antojo, que el niño rico…solo utilizó a la muchacha pobre para…

—¡Candy no lo digas! –le pidió Albert –¡No te imaginas como me arrepentido de eso…!

—¡No te creo nada…!-le grito llorando –¡No sabes todo el daño que me hiciste…!

Albert se quedó paralizado dándose cuenta lo lastimada que estaba Candy y todo había sido por su culpa. En ese instante al ver a la rubia llorando tan frágil, como una niña pequeña. Sintió el impulso de abrazarla con ternura, con ganas de decirle que nunca más en la vida la iba a volver a lastimar, que ahora era un hombre distinto, que quería protegerla y amarla de verdad, pero sabía que si lo hacia ella lo rechazaría y empeoraría más las cosas.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—Voy abrir –dijo Albert.

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo boto al suelo.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic, donde las cosas estan muy complicas para nuestro rubios ya que su relacion es muy tensa, por las heridas del pasado. Por otro lado Terry complicara mas las cosas y Flammy que tambien se involucrara en este asunto.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saludo y como siempre agradecerles sus lindo reviews, que me animan a seguir con este fic.**

 **Marisol 92 -candice ledezma –Soadora -Patty a -Skarllet nothman - KattytoNebel -Hikarulantisforlove -Usagihell34 –Bertgirl brigge- Chidamami.**

 **Que tengan una bonita semana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 6**

—¿Dónde está mi novia desgraciado? –le preguntó Terry entrando al cuarto.

—¿Terry que haces aquí? –le preguntó Candy sorprendida con su presencia.

—Vine por ti –le respondió tomándole la mano –Nos vamos de aquí.

Albert se puso de pies tocándose la cara.

—¡No puedes llevártela, ella es mi esposa! –le grito.

—Hasta hora, porque este ridículo matrimonio se termina aquí –le dijo Terry tomando a la rubia y llevándosela rápidamente sin que Albert la pudiera detener.

Cuando Candy y Terry llegaron al lobby del hotel, ella le soltó la mano.

—¿Que pasa mi amor? –le pregunto él.

—Terry no puedo irme contigo –le respondió la rubia con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

—Candy no me hagas esto, yo vine a rescatarte de ese imbécil.

—Entiende que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por mi hija, si me casé con ese hombre fue por la herencia.

—¡Esa maldita herencia, antes de eso éramos felices y ahora…! -protestó Terry lleno de rabia.

—Lo seTerry, y lo siento tanto.

El la miro con ojos llenos de resentimiento.

—Ya entendí Candy…creo que vine hacer el ridículo. Ojalá algún día no te arrepientas de todo esto, porque no estaré para consolarte –le dijo marchándose.

—¡Terry! –lo llamó Candy…pero él siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Flammy que a lo lejos había estado mirando la extraña escena entre Candy y Terry, decidió seguirlo para averiguar que estaba pasando.

…

Albert se encontraba en el baño, limpiándose la herida que tenía en la boca por el puñetazo que le había dado Terry, le dolía un poco. Sin embargo el dolor que sentía su corazón era mucho más grande, porque se había llevado a Candy, esa muchachita que hace años atrás fue suya, una noche de pasión en una vieja cabaña, donde todo lo había preparado para que esta cayera en sus brazos, con su inocencia y esa dulzura que nunca ha podido ver en otra mujer. Aunque ella no lo sabía esa noche también fue muy importante para él, por qué nunca más la pudo olvidar y cada vez que estaba con otra mujeres recordaba cuando estuvo con Candy, ella aparecía como un fantasma atormentándolo, haciéndolo sentir un miserable por haberla engañado y jurado amor para después abandonarla. Y ahora nuevamente ella estaba en su vida, pero era de otro hombre que la amaba y que se la estaba rebatando de las manos, como si fuera un pétalo de una rosa que se la llevaba el viento…Por qué Candy era una hermosa rosa que el no supo apreciar…

El sonido de la puerta de la recámara saco de sus pensamientos a Albert bruscamente. Salió del baño encontrándose con la hermosa rosa que había regresado.

—¡Candy! –la nombro con los ojos iluminados.

Ella lo miro seria.

—No regrese por ti…-le aclaró con dureza –Solo porque me gusta cumplir con mis compromisos.

—Entiendo…de todos modos gracias –le dijo Albert con una sonrisa –Bueno prepara tus cosas, nos vamos.

—¿En serio?

—Si…es mejor que regresemos a Chicago, esta falsa luna de miel fue un desastre.

—¿Y tú compromiso en el hotel?

—No asistiré…

—Es mejor que vayas, nos vamos mañana.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si…eso si no te pienso acompañar –le aclaró Candy.

—No te preocupes…iré solo.

…

Terry con el corazón herido y una profunda decepción por la negativa de su novia de no haberse ido con él. Paso a un bar que estaba en el mismo hotel, donde se sentó en la barra y pidió una copa de whisky.

—Yo también quiero una copa de whisky –pidió Flammy que se sentó al lado de Terry.

El la miro de la lado, encontrándola una mujer muy atractiva.

—Yo invito a la señorita – dijo Terry.

Flammy le sonrió complacida.

—Gracias…

—Terry Granchester -se presentó él.

—Flammy Thompson.

—¿Eres de Florida…?

—No…estoy pasando unos días aquí ¿Y tú?

—Vine a perder el tiempo –contestó Terry tomando la copa de whisky con amargura.

—¿Por qué? –le preguntó Flammy con interés.

—Por que vine a buscar a la mujer que amo, pero ella…no se quiso regresar conmigo a Chicago…prefirió quedarse con el imbécil de…

—¡De William Andrey! –lo interrumpió ella.

Terry la miro sorprendido.

—Te sorprende verdad, que conozca al esposo de la mujer que amas.

—Bueno…sí.

—Lo que pasa que yo fui ex novia de William, hace dos días me lo encontré aquí y me contó que se había casado.

—Si…con Candy la mujer que era mi novia.

—Pero no comprendo ¿por qué…se casó con ella si era tu novia?

—Es una larga historia…

—¿Y por qué no me la cuentas? Tal vez yo podría ayudarte a recuperar a Candy.

...

Al día siguiente Candy y Albert regresaron a Chicago. Ella de inmediato fue a su departamento, para visitar a su tía y ver a su hija Katherine a la que había extrañado todo el viaje.

La niña al verla la abrazo fuertemente, ya que añoraba los brazos de su madre.

—¿Mamá…donde fuiste? –le preguntó Katherine.

—De viaje…pero ya estoy de regreso para estar contigo.

—¡Te quiero mucho mamá…!

-Y yo a ti mi princesa –le dijo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla –Te traje una linda muñeca de regalo.

Candy saco de unos paquetes, una bonita muñeca rubia de ojos celeste.

-Gracias mamá, es bonita -dijo la niña abrazando la muñeca –¡Voy a jugar con ella!

—Mi niña ve a la habitación –le pidió Pony que quería quedarse sola con su sobrina.

—Si tía Pony –dijo Katherine caminando hasta su habitación.

–¿Candy como estuvo el viaje?

—Muy mal tía…no soporto estar cerca de Albert, me recuerda todo lo que me hiso y por otro lado llego Terry a búscame.

—¡No puede ser…! si yo no le dije que tú estabas en Florida.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que pasa que llego aquí muy tarde en la noche borracho, a exigirme que dijera dónde te había llevado tu esposo.

—Pobre Terry, no se merece todo esto que está pasando –dijo Candy con tristeza –Tal vez sea mejor que no lo vuelva a ver, al menos por ahora.

—¡Oh Candy…esa herencia te está trayendo puros problemas!

—Y lo peor de todo, es que me hiso rencontrarme con ese canalla.

—¿Candy dime la verdad, tú ya no sientes nada por el padre de tu hija? –le preguntó Pony.

La rubia se puso pálida con la pregunta.

—Claro que no tía…que voy a sentir por ese hombre que me engañó. Eso nunca se lo voy a poder perdonar.

—Pero lo amaste mucho…y como dice el dicho donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan.

—Oh tía…contigo no se puede –se quejó Candy con una sonrisa –Lo único que deseo que este año pase lo más pronto posible…

—Ojalá sobrina…

…

 _ **Dos meses despues...**_

Dos meses pasó desde el matrimonio de Candy y Albert, donde su relación seguía igual de tensa, sin dar una señal que llegaran a tener una buena relación. Albert se dedicaba a su trabajo en la empresa hotelera y Candy a dedicarse a su hija, ya que esta había empezado su tratamiento que Candy ahora le podía pagar, sin ningún problema. Eso la tenía muy contenta, dándose cuenta que el sacrificio de estar casada al lado del hombre que la engañó, estaba valiendo la pena.

En la mansión Andrey la familia estaba reunida en el salón, junto a los Legan que habían llegado de visita.

—¿Y tu esposa William? –le pregunto la señora Legan que estaba sentada en uno de los sofá junto a su esposo e hija Elisa.

—Ella salió –respondió Albert con incomodidad.

—Esa muchacha sale todo los días y llega muy tarde en la noche –comentó la abuela Elroy.

—A lo mejor tiene un amante –dijo Elisa con una risa burlista.

—¡Qué horror! Pero de esa clase de muchacha me esperaría cualquier cosa –añadió la señora Legan.

—¡Ya basta no les permito que hablen así de mi esposa! –les reclamó Albert con molestia.

—¿William que te pasa? –le pregunto Elroy.

—¿Que no me gusta esa clase de comentario sobre Candy?

—Mejor cambiemos el tema –intervino el señor Legan viendo que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso.

—Papá tiene razón –apoyo Elisa –Por qué no hablamos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anthony, aprovechando que él no ha llegado. Tengo en mente organizarle una gran fiesta.

—Verdad que es la próxima semana –recordó Elory.

En ese momento llego Candy, encontrándose con los Andrey en el salón.

—Buenas tardes –los saludo seria.

—Qué bueno que llegaste Candy, estamos a punto de cenar –le dijo Albert

—No gracias, ya cene.

La rubia rápidamente subió a su habitación.

—Qué carácter tan insoportable de esa muchacha –comento la señora Legan.

—Lo que pasa…que no debe sabe cómo comportarse en la mesa –añadió Elisa.

La sirvienta llego al salón.

—Señora Elroy la cena esta lista –anuncio.

—Entonces pasemos a cenar.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, menos Albert que subió a la habitación de Candy.

...

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó ella al verlo entrar.

—Tenemos que hablar –le respondió el.

—¡Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo!

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…

—Por favor…Albert qué sentido tiene hablar de lo que pasó hace más de cuatro años.

—Para mí tiene sentido…no te das cuenta que ya no aguanto más esta situación –le dijo el mirándola a los ojos –Candy…perdóname por lo que te hice.

—Perdonarte así tan fácilmente…no Albert, no es tan sencillo. Tú me hiciste mucho daño, jugaste con mis sentimiento, me enamoraste, me hiciste falsas promesas con un solo objetivo que me entregará a ti, y yo lo hice porque te amaba, fui una tonta que no me di cuenta que eras el peor de los canallas…Para ese entonces era una muchachita ingenua, pero ahora soy una mujer fuerte, que no va caer nuevamente en tu juego.

—Dime todo lo que quieras Candy…me lo merezco, pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que estoy realmente arrepentido de todo lo que te hice –le pidió Albert con los ojos lloroso –Ya no soy el mismo hombre de antes, he cambiado mucho…ahora veo la vida de otra manera, por favor déjame remediar mis errores del pasado para poder hacerte feliz.

Ella le sonrió irónica.

—Hacerme feliz…es muy tarde para eso, porque jamás volveré a caer en tu juego.

Albert se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos.

—Candy…no me digas eso…!yo te amo!

Candy bruscamente se soltó de él y con una de sus manos le dio una fuerte cachetada.

—¡Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a decirme algo así ¡–le grito llorando.

—No me pidas eso, porque lo seguiré haciendo aunque me des mil cachetadas –le dijo –¡Te amo Candy! En todo este tiempo me dado cuenta que eres la mujer de mi vida y que siempre lo fuiste…

—¡Cállate Albert! –lo interrumpió alterada –Ya no quiero escucharte tus palabras, me lastimas, no hagas que te odie más de lo que te odio.

Candy salió llorando de la habitación y minutos después llego al jardín de la mansión, donde se encontró con Anthony que venía llegando en su automóvil.

—¿Candy que te sucede? –le preguntó el joven al verla llorar.

—Anthony por favor…sácame de aquí –le pidió Candy.

—Sube…

En ese momento llego Albert, cuando vio que su esposa se marchaba con su hermano.

—Candy mi amor…-dijo tomándose la cabeza, sintiendo una gran frustración de no haberla podido alcanzar.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis queridas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren bien. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome en ese fic mandadome sus lindos reviews.**

 **skarllet northman -patty – leihej -glenda -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –Soadora - Marisol 92 -JENNY –maya –Denis -sayuri1707 ginaa**

 **Me despido con un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes y tambien a las personas que leen anonimamente.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Candy le pidió a Anthony que la llevara a su departamento, deseaba tanto ver a su hija…que era el único consuelo que tenía.

—Gracias Anthony por haberme traído –le dijo Candy más calmada.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas que paso con mi hermano? –le pregunto él.

—No quiero hablar de eso…es un asunto muy complicado.

—¿Por qué no me tienes confianza…? Me gustaría ayudarte. En todo este tiempo me dado cuenta que pasa algo muy extraño en tu matrimonio con mi hermano, yo sé que es solo por conveniencia…pero tengo la sensación que hay algo más…

—De verdad Anthony…no puedo decirte nada.

—Bueno si no me quieres contar no insistiré, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites –le dijo él con sinceridad.

La rubia le sonrió.

—Gracias…Anthony eres un gran chico –le dijo bajándose del automóvil.

Cuando Candy llego a su departamento de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, que estaba dormida en su cama tranquilamente. Candy se colocó a su lado a llorar abrazándola, para poder desahogar ese dolor y esa rabia que sentía en su corazón. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Albert… ¿cómo podía ser capaz de decirle que ahora la amaba…? ¿Que ella era la mujer de su vida? ¿Cómo iba creerle algo así…? después de aquel cruel engaño. Sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón si quería creerle, si quería pensar que él había cambiado, que era un hombre distinto que quería amarla… por qué a pesar de todo ella lo seguía amando. Era el padre de su hermosa hija, esa niña que llenaba su vida de alegría, que le daban las fuerzas para salir adelante. Un maravilloso regalo que él le había dejado, esa noche de pasión donde fue suya, en aquella vieja cabaña que estaba abandonada en un espeso bosque.

Todo había sido tan mágico y romántico, tenía que reconocer que Albert había preparado todo muy bien. La cabaña limpia, el fuego de la chimenea, rosas rojas por todos lados, las velas, una hermosa música…y una de las mejores botellas de champañas, con dos finas copas. El escenario perfecto, como la escena de una película romántica, que para ella fue imposible no dejarse llevar por ese ambiente, el ambiente ideal para que fuera su primera vez. Después el efecto de la champaña, los cálidos besos de Albert, sus caricias con sus hábiles manos que recorrían su cuerpo, comenzaron a embriagarla, a sentirse frágil, desvalida que no le permitieron resistirse y todo en su mente se borró completamente. Minutos después comenzó a sentir su cuerpo sudado y agitado junto al de Albert que le susurraba palabras de amor en el oído, mientras le hacia el amor, sintiendo un poco de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo un exquisito placer que la hiso sentir sensaciones que nunca había vivido, convirtiéndola en toda una mujer, en su mujer…

La noche había sido fascinante, pero a la mañana siguiente todo se cubrió de gris, cuando se dio cuenta que Albert…no estaba a su lado. Ella estaba sola tirada en una alfombra, envuelta en una manta donde con sus ojos verdes comenzó a buscar al hombre que amaba. Pero él no se encontraba, solo quedaba las cenizas del fuego de la chimenea, las rosa estaban desojadas, las velas apagadas, ya no se escuchaba la música, la botella de champaña vacía y una copa por un lado y la otra por otro. El sueño de amor había terminado para dar comienzo a una pesadilla, cuando ella desesperada se salió a buscar a su príncipe por todos lados, sin embargo no lo encontró…él se había marchado dejándole el corazón herido, las ilusiones rotas y el fruto de un falso amor en su vientre…Que ahora tenía a su lado dormida como un dulce ángel.

…

Cuando Anthony llego a la mansión Albert lo estaba esperando en el salón.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? –le preguntó.

—La llevé a su departamento –respondió Anthony.

—¡Voy a buscarla…!

—No…es mejor que la dejes sola.

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

—Hermano dime la verdad ¿qué pasa entre tú y Candy?

—Bueno…tú sabes que nuestro matrimonio…

—No me refiero a eso. Yo sé que hay otro asunto entre ustedes –lo interrumpió Anthony –Se lo pregunte a Candy, pero no me lo quiso contar. Así que espero que tú lo hagas.

Albert dio un pesado suspiro, pensando que tal vez le aria bien contarle a su hermano todo lo que había pasado entre Candy y el, hace años atrás…

—Está bien…te lo voy a contar, pero vamos a la biblioteca no quiero que nadie nos escuche.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Albert se preparó una copa de whisky y se sentó en un alto sillón de felpa en color café, que perteneció a su padre.

—¿Anthony te acuerdas cuando papá me envió a Lakewood para que le compraras una tierras? –le preguntó.

Anthony estaba sentado frente de él.

—Si…eso fue hace varios años atrás.

—Si…en ese entonces papá comenzó con su enfermedad, por eso me envió a mi Lakewood.

—Recuerdo que te quedaste más de la cuenta…y papá estaba furioso por eso.

Albert mostro una leve sonrisa.

—Y el motivo de eso fue Candy…

—¡Candy! –repitió Anthony sorprendido.

—Si…Candy vivía en ese pueblo. El mismo día que llegue a Lakewood salí a conocer las tierra que papá quería comprar, arrende un caballo y me fui por esos campos, era un lugar maravilloso que hasta mí me gusto. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Candy. La pobre había caído a un rio, cuando escuché su grito, me tire al rio para rescatarla. Por suerte no le pasó nada…

—Vaya hermanito te la diste de héroe…

—No…los héroes son personas nobles, sinceras y yo fui…-se detuvo Albert tomando un sorbo de Whisky –Bueno desde que conocí a Candy sentí algo especial por ella, era tan dulce e ingenua…aparte de muy bella. Comenzamos a salir…a conocernos mejor, hasta que un día la besé…sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, que me empezó a gustar más…y más…hasta que una noche la llevé a una cabaña que yo mismo me dedique a decorar con flores, velas en fin…todo era perfecto para que ella y yo…estuviéramos juntos…

—Oh que locura fuiste a cometer con esa muchacha -expresó Anthony asombrado.

—La peor de todas –dijo Albert levantándose del sillón –Por qué después de hacerla mía…la abandoné.

—Ahora entiendo todo…

—Candy me odia…y con toda la razón, me porte como un canalla con ella…y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencia de mi error, con el despreció de la mujer que amo.

Anthony lo miro con ojos muy abierto.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella?

—Como un loco…creo que siempre la ame, por mi inmadurez y el negarme a enamorarme, no me dejaron ver que la amaba… Y ahora que la volví a encontrar me di cuenta de eso…pero ya es demasiado tarde…

—No hermano, nunca es tarde…lucha por el amor de Candy, no la dejes escapar nuevamente.

—Pero ella me desprecia, jamás volverá a creer en mí.

—Pero tienes que demostrarle que has cambiado, que ahora estas dispuesto a amarla de verdad.

—Tienes razón Anthony –le dijo Albert tocándole un hombro –Voy hacer lo imposible para que Candy me perdone y recuperar su amor…Tienes que decirme donde vivé para ir ahora mismo a buscarla.

—Mejor hazlo mañana…deja que se tranquilice y piense mejor las cosas.

—De acuerdo, mañana iré sin falta a buscarla a su departamento.

…

—Katherine ya es hora de levantarse –le dijo Candy a su hija.

—Tengo sueño mamá…

—Tenemos que ir a ver al doctor Martin.

—No quiero…

—Katherine es para que te mejores de tu corazoncito –le dijo Candy con ternura –Además después te voy a llevar al zoológico.

—¡Al zoológico! –repitió la niña entusiasmada.

—Si…en el zoológico hay muchos animales…

—Mamá me gustan los animales.

Candy tomo en brazo a la niña.

—Vamos para que te bañes.

Pony entro a la habitación.

—¿Cómo amaneció mi niña hermosa? –le preguntó a Katherine.

—Bien…tía Pony.

—Voy a bañar a la niña –dijo Candy –Estoy un poco atrasada, para llevarla al hospital, anoche no dormí muy bien.

—Me imagino con lo que pasó con tu esposo ¿Pero vas a regresar a la mansión Andrey?

—No lo sé tía, ahora no quiero pensar en eso.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—¿Quién será? –preguntó Candy.

—A lo mejor es Patty, anoche llamó y le conté que estabas aquí–respondió Pony –Voy a ver.

Pony se dirigió abrir la puerta, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

—Señor Andrey –lo nombro al ver la presencia de él.

—Buenos días, necesito ver a Candy,

Pony se puso pálida y muy nerviosa.

—Es que…ella no está.

—No me mienta, yo sé que mi esposa está aquí. Así que no me voy de aquí sin hablar con ella.

—Voy a ver si desea recibirlo.

Pony rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba la rubia con su hija.

—¿Quién era tía?

—Es…tu esposo.

Las pestañas de Candy parpadearon rápidamente.

—¡Albert! -exclamó sobresaltada.

—Si…quiere hablar contigo.

—¡No quiero verlo…!

—Es que dijo que no se iba de aquí sin verte.

Candy miro a Katherine, sintiendo un gran temor que Albert descubriera la presencia de la niña.

—Entonces voy a verlo, tía por ningún motivo salgas de aquí con mi hija.

—No te preocupes…pero despacha pronto a ese hombre del departamento.

—Es lo que voy hacer…

Candy con las manos templando y su corazón acelerado se dirigió a ver a su esposo, que seguía en el lumbar de la puerta.

—¡Albert que haces aquí! –le preguntó Candy con molestia.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que vete ahora mismo –le dijo Candy tratando de cerrar la puerta.

Albert le puso el pie, para que no lo hiciera y entro a la sala del departamento.

—Lo siento…pero me tendrás que escuchar.

—¡Cómo te atreves…vete ahora mismo o quieres que llame a la policía! –le grito Candy furiosa.

—Mi amor por favor…escúchame tengo tantas cosas que decirte.

—He dicho que no y no me digas mi amor…

—Candy…entiende que…

Patty llego al departamento sin darse cuenta que su amiga estaba acompañada.

—Amiga…mira le traje este regalo a la niña –dijo mostrándole un oso de peluche.

La rubia la miro tragando seco.

—¿Que niña?–preguntó Albert intrigado.

Candy y Patty se miraron sin saber que responder.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de esta intensa historia...que pasa ahora ¿Albert descubrira que tiene una hija? Las cosas cada vez se complican mas para Candy.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren bien junto a su familias y como siempre agradecerles sus lindo comentarion que son muy importante para mi.**

 **skarllet northman – Patty – Soadora - sayuri1707 - Candice Ledezma -glenda -patty -81medina -Marisol 92 - leihej – KattytoNebel –AcuaMarine -Denis -usagihell34**

 **Que tengan un bonito domingo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Candy sentía que iba a desmayarse, Albert estaba a punto de descubrir que ella tenía una hija, una hija del fruto de la única noche que estuvieron juntos. No, pero eso no lo podía permitir…él nunca debía saber de la existencia de Katherine. Algo tenía que pensar para salir de esa situación y que no se descubriera la verdad…

—¿No me han dicho de que niña están hablando? –insistió Albert, que sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando.

—De la hija de Patty…-respondió Candy lo único que se le vino a la memoria.

—Si…mi hija –confirmo Patty –Lo que pasa que le pedí a Candy que me la cuidara un rato ¿Dónde está la niña?

—En la habitación con mi tía.

—Bueno voy a verla –dijo Patty dirigiéndose hasta allá.

—Albert márchate por favor –le pidió Candy.

—Me voy si me dices que vas a regresar a la mansión.

—Está bien…esta tarde regresó.

—Ok…te voy a estar esperando.

Cuando Albert se fue Candy dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba su hija.

—¿Y ya se fue el señor Andrey? –preguntó Pony.

—Si tía…el susto que pasé, Albert casi descubre que tengo una hija.

—Y todo por mi culpa –dijo Patty que le estaba mostrando el peluche a Katherine.

—No te preocupes…tu no sabías que ese canalla estaba aquí.

—¿Y a que vino Candy?

—A buscarme, anoche tuvimos una discusión horrible. Sabes lo que me dijo que me ama y que está arrepentido de lo que me hiso. Pero yo no le creo nada.

—¿Y si fuera verdad amiga…?

—Patty no seas ingenua, los hombres como el no cambian.

—Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar Candy –le dijo Pony –A lo mejor él…

—Aunque estubiera arrepentido, jamás volvería a tener algo con él.

—¿Entonces por qué no regresas con Terry?

—Por qué no quiero involucrarlo mas en este asunto, no es justo para él.

—Te entiendo.

—Bueno…tengo que apresurarme tengo que llevar a la niña al hospital.

—Entonces te acompaño.

—¿Y no tienes que ir a trabajar a la tienda? -le preguntó Candy tomando en brazos a su hija.

—Hoy es mi día libre...

—¡Genial! Baño a la niña y nos vamos.

…

Después de que Albert se fue del departamento de Candy pasó a la empresa, donde se llevó una sorpresa no muy agradable. Una sorpresa que estaba seguro que le iba traer varios problemas.

—¿Flammy que haces aquí? –le preguntó entrando a su oficina.

—Te dije en Florida que nos volveríamos a ver –respondió ella acercándose a él.

—Flammy es mejor que te vayas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo Albert sentándose en su escritorio.

—No me puedes echar…por qué ahora yo trabajo en esta empresa.

Albert la miro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo que vas a trabajar aquí?

—Me acaban de contratar, para encargarme de la parte publicitaria de los hoteles –dijo ella sentándose frente del escritorio –No olvides que termine mis estudios de publicidad hace poco.

—¿Quién te contrató…?

—Un tal George Johnson…supongo que no te molesta que trabaje aquí.

—Pudiste haber conseguido otra empresa para trabajar.

—Yo quería hacerlo aquí, para estar cerca tuyo–admitió Flammy con coquetería.

—Haber si estás pensando que voy a tener algo contigo, estas muy equivocada –le aclaro Albert –No olvides que estoy casado.

Ella cruzo las piernas.

—Eso ya lo sé…y sé que ese matrimonio es solo por conveniencia, no creo que dure mucho tiempo.

—Te equivocas nuevamente, las cosas han cambiado y me dado cuenta que amo a mi esposa…y are todo lo posible para que mi matrimonio con ella dure toda la vida.

El rostro de Flammy cambió completamente, ya que sus planes de entrar a trabajar en la empresa era volver a conquistar a Albert, pero ahora eso no sería tan fácil. Sin embargo era una mujer que no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente, así que iba a continuar con su objetivo, pero con otra estrategia.

—Bueno si es así…no te preocupes no voy a meterme en tu matrimonio. Te prometo que mi presencia aquí será solo por trabajo, nada más…

—Me alegra que lo hayas entendido, por qué o sino no habrías podido quedarte en la empresa.

Flammy se puso de pies.

—Bueno ya me voy, mañana comienzo a trabajar.

—Bienvenida a la empresa hotelera Andrey.

—Gracias William…

...

Cuando Flammy se fue de la empresa. Se subió a un automóvil, donde Terry la estaba esperando.

—¿Y cómo te fue? –le preguntó.

—Muy bien…mañana comienzo a trabajar en la empresa hotelera.

—¿Y qué le pareció a William Andrey?

—Bueno…le sorprendió y me dejo en claro que no desea tener nada conmigo porque se enamoró de su esposa.

—¿Qué?

—Que ama a su esposa, pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré que ese amor no se llegue a concretar. Eso si tú tienes que encargarte de tu novia…

—¡Desgraciado! -exclamo Terry con rabia -Yo sabía que quería quitarme a Candy, pero jamás lo voy a dejar.

—Tranquilo Terry…ese matrimonio durara muy poco.

—Tenemos muchas cosas a nuestro favor, una de ellas contarle a William que su esposa tiene una hija.

—¿Se lo contaras?

—No…todavía…esa carta me servirá para más adelante. Por ahora me encargare de seducirlo en el trabajo.

—Espero que ese imbécil caiga en tus encantos.

—Caerá Terry…-dijo Flammy con una sonrisa –Te dije que te iba ayudarte a recuperar a tu novia y lo voy a cumplir.

…

Por la tarde Candy regreso a la mansión Andrey, sintiéndose más tranquila, ya que el haber pasado casi todo el día junto a su hija le dio nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante con su matrimonio con Albert. Había sido un día maravilloso después del hospital llevo a Katherine en compañía de su amiga Patty al zoológico, donde la pasaron muy bien ayudándole a distraerse un poco.

Cuando entro al salón no había nadie y eso la tranquilizó, ya que todo indicaba que la familia ya había cenado. Así que pensó en subir a su habitación, se sentía muy cansada así que quería darse un baño y meterse a la cama a dormir, pero cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a subir la ancha escalera una mano la detuvo tomándole el brazo con suavidad, encontrándose con una mirada cálida y celeste que la hiso sentir un salto en su corazón.

—¡Albert! –lo nombró parpadeado rápidamente.

—Te estaba esperando.

—Te dije que regresaría, ahora me voy a dormir.

—No… ¿quiero que cenes conmigo?

—Ya lo hice…

—Me tiene sin cuidado si lo has hecho o no –le dijo Albert tomándole la mano y llevándola hasta el comedor de la mansión.

—Ni pienses que voy a cenar contigo –le aclaró Candy soltándose de él.

Albert se le puso en frente muy cerquita.

—Candy…por favor quédate.

—Para que nos pasemos discutiendo durante toda la cena.

—Eso no tiene por qué pasar…

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?

—Lo único que pretendo es que me perdones de todo el daño que te hice.

—Albert por favor….no empieces con lo mismo, o quieres que me vaya nuevamente de la mansión –le advirtió Candy con intensión de marcharse, pero Albert sin que ella lo pudiera evitar la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo que ella se estremecía por completó.

—¡Suéltame Albert!…voy a gritar…

—No lo hagas mi amor… no te das cuenta que te amo.

—¡Y tú no te das cuenta que te odio! –le grito la rubia.

Él le paso su mano por el cabello de ella.

—No…yo sé que me sigues amando, lo siento en tu cuerpo, lo veo en tus ojos, tus labios mueren por que los bese…¿verdad?

—¡No…déjame! –le grito Candy aterrada, ya que las palabras de Albert…eran verdad, se moría por que el la besara, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y los labios de Albert comenzaron a rosar los suyos, suavemente provocando que ella cerrara sus ojos y su cuerpo se comenzara a relajarse, sintiendo la misma sensación embriagadora cuando años atrás el la beso por primera vez. Su cuerpo vibraba y sus piernas templaban, pensando que tenía Albert que le hacía sentir ese tipo de sensaciones, que tenía ese hombre que la hacía olvidarse de todo…

—¡Te amo Candy! ¡te amo! créeme por favor…-le susurraba Albert encima de los labios de ella, sintiendo que su esposa le encantaba, lo enloquecía como ninguna otra…la amaba, la deseaba que quería tomarla en sus brazos y llevársela a la habitación para amarla como esa vez en la cabaña, pero ahora sería distinto no la abandonaría sino se quedaría por el resto de su vida a su lado, como su esposo, su amante, su amigo él quería ser todo para ella, pero también que ella fuera todo para el…

Con decisión Albert estaba a punto de apoderarse de los dulces labios de Candy, cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó en el comedor, rompiendo el mágico momento.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? –preguntó la abuela Elroy mirando a ambos.

Candy bruscamente se separó de Albert.

—No está pasando nada señora –le contesto ella marchándose del comedor.

Albert sintió el impulso de seguir a su esposa, pero su abuela se le puso enfrente.

—¿William se puede saber que está pasando con esa muchacha?

—Está pasando abuela…que estoy completamente enamorado de mi esposa.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?

—Lo digo…por qué es lo que siente mi corazón, amo a Candy.

Elroy se tomó la cabeza, sintiendo su rostro rojo de la rabia.

—¡Qué horror! –exclamo –Como pudiste colocar tus ojos en esa muchacha…entiende que ese matrimonio es solo por conveniencia.

—Eso lo tengo claro abuela…pero el amor que siento por Candy es mucho más fuerte, así que voy a luchar por ella.

—¡Jamás voy a permitir que te involucres con esa muchacha insignificante!

—Te guste o no lo are abuela…y no podrás impedirlo –le dijo Albert marchándose.

…

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir…se la paso pensando en la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer de dejarse besar por Albert…el hombre al que odiaba. Nuevamente había estado a punto de caer en sus encantos, en sus bellas palabras de amor, que deseaban que fuera verdad…¿Y si lo fuera? si Albert estuviera cambiando, todo sería maravilloso porque su matrimonió tendría un futuro y le podría decir que tenía una hija de él. Los tres formaría una hermosa familia. Pero no podía ser tan ingenua y dejarse llevar por sus sueños…ya no era la muchachita soñadora cuando lo conoció, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha que debía pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

Al día siguiente Candy se fue muy temprano a su departamento, para llevar a su hija a comprarle ropa junto a su tía Pony. Se pasaron toda la mañana recorriendo varias tiendas, donde Candy le compró muchas cosas a la niña y también para ella y su tía Pony.

—Sobrina casi nos compramos toda la tienda –dijo Pony saliendo de una de ellas.

—A Katherine le hacía falta muchas cosas –contestó Candy –Y a nosotras también.

—Mamá quiero comer un helado –le pidió la niña.

—Claro mi princesa…vamos a comprar un rico helado.

Candy su hija y Pony se dirigieron a una heladería que estaba cerca.

Elisa que andaba con su madre de compras las vieron a lo lejos.

—¿Mamá que no es Candy? –dijo Elisa.

—Si es ella y anda con su tía y una niña.

Ambas mujeres miraron detenidamente a Katherine que iba de la mano de Candy.

—¿Y quién será esa niña? –preguntó Elisa intrigada.

—A lo mejor es su sobrina.

—Que yo sepa Candy no tiene hermanos. ¿Y si fuera su hija mamá?

—No lo creo…se habría sabido de que tiene una hija.

—Mamá mira a la niña…es idéntica a ella.

—Si…Tienes razón mamá –dijo la señora Legan volviendo a mirar a la niña –¿Lo que me gustaría saber si William lo sabe?

—No…lo creo, seguro le ocultó que es madre soltera.

—¿Y quién será el padre de la niña?

—De algún noviecito que tuvo por ahí.

—Esto tiene que saberlo la abuela Elroy.

—Por supuesto que se lo vamos a contar y ahora mismo –dijo Elisa con seguridad.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo extra, para que difruten de este fic ya que el otro estubo un poco corto, pero tubo una buena acogida de parte de usted que me mandaron sus reviews. Gracias por su cariñoso apoyo.**

 **Patty Castillo -Norma anglica –GLADYS -okita kagura -glenda –brisi Soadora –leihej -keyla1302 -Marisol 92 -Patty a -patty81medin -skarllet northman -JENNY -MoniArdley(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

 **Muchas bendiciones para cada una de ustedes y nos vemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 9**

—Abuela Elroy tenemos algo muy importante que hablar con usted –le dijo la señora Legan junto a Elisa, cuando llegaron a la mansión.

Elroy se encontraba en el salón, sentada en un alto sillón leyendo un libro.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó.

—Abuela…la esposa de William tiene una hija –respondió Elisa.

Los ojos de Eloy se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Qué?

—Que hace un rato en la ciudad, vimos a esa muchacha con su tía y una niña pequeña –le explicó la señora Legan.

—¿Pero cómo sabes que es hija de Candy?

—Por que la niña es idéntica a ella.

—No puede ser…como esa muchacha pudo ocultarnos algo así. Y William que me confesó que está enamorado de ella.

Elisa y su madre se miraron asombradas.

—¡William enamorado de esa! –exclamó Elisa.

—Si…es horrible y con mayor razón ahora que sé que Candy tiene una hija quizás de quien.

—Abuela Elroy…usted no puede permití que William se involucre con esa muchacha, imagínese después va querer que él se haga cargo de esa niña –le dijo la señora Legan.

—Por supuesto que tengo que impedirlo. Apenas llegue mi nieto, hablare con él para decirle la clase de mujer que es su esposa.

…

En la empresa, Albert terminaba una importante reunión, donde hablaron sobre la pronta inauguración de un nuevo hotel en los Ángeles, eso lo tenía muy entusiasmado, ya que aquel hotel seria uno de los mas grande que tendría la cadena.

—Entonces dentro de tres meses será la inauguración del hotel en los Ángeles –dijo George llegando a la oficina de Albert.

—Si…quiero que tú te hagas cargo de la inauguración, eres muy bueno en esas cosas.

—No te preocupes…yo me encargo de eso.

—Flammy quiero que tú lo acompañes.

—Claro…tengo que hacerme cargo de la parte publicitaria del hotel –contesto ella –Pero me imagino que tu iras después.

—Por supuesto…quiero cerciorarme de todo salga perfecto.

—Bueno…yo los dejos tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo George marchándose.

Flammy miro su reloj de mano dándose cuenta que era la hora de comer.

—William que te parece si vamos a un restorán almorzar –le propuso.

—No…ve tu sola.

—¿Pero por qué? si no tiene nada de malo que comamos juntos.

—Flammy es mejor que no.

—William no me tengas miedo, no are nada que tú no quieras.

—No tengo miedo Flammy…yo no siento nada por ti. Ahora amo perdidamente a mi esposa.

—¿Y ella te corresponde de la misma manera?

—Si…yo sé que Candy también me ama.

—Yo no pensaría lo mismo, porque nunca se ve a tu lado. Es más nunca la he visto venir a visitarte a la oficina.

—Bueno… eso es un asunto que no voy hablar contigo.

—Está bien…te dije que no me metería en tu matrimonio. Así que porque no me acompañas a comer, te prometo que hablaremos solo de trabajo.

—Ok vamos.

—Perfecto jefe –le dijo Flammy con una sonrisa complacida por haber conseguido lo que quería.

…

—Tía que te parece si pasamos a comer algo a un restaurante –le propuso Candy, ya que habían terminado todas las compras.

—Claro sobrina, ya me está dando un poco de hambre.

—Entonces busquemos un restaurante por estos lados.

—En la calle de enfrente hay uno.

Candy miro hacia allá.

—Tiene razón tía…vamos a verlo.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante que se veía que era muy lujoso, Pony echo una mirada por un alto ventanal, donde pudo ver al esposo de su sobrina.

—Tía entremos –le dijo Candy.

—No…mira hay esta tu esposo.

Candy miro por el ventanal, viendo la silueta de Albert sentado en una mesa junto a Flammy.

—¡Canalla! –exclamó la rubia llena de celos –Esta con esa mujer.

—¿Y quién es? –preguntó Pony.

—Esa es la mujer que conocí en Florida, de seguro que es su amante. Como puede ser tan desgraciado en decirme que me ama, si tiene una relación oculta con Flammy.

—¿Al parecer ese hombre no ha cambiado?

—Tía él nunca va cambiar –dijo Candy sintiéndose nuevamente engañada por el padre de su hija –Vámonos de inmediato de aquí.

...

Cuando Candy llego al edificio donde vivía, en un taxis con su tía y Katherine se encontró con Terry, que la estaba esperando afirmado en su automóvil.

—¿Terry que haces aquí? –le preguntó.

Él se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ya que no la veía desde que fue a buscarla a Florida.

—Candy…mi amor, no te imaginas como te extrañado –le respondió –¿Por favor podemos hablar?

—Claro…subamos al departamento.

—Gracias –le dijo apartándose de ella.

Terry se acercó a Katherine y la tomó es sus brazos.

—¿Cómo has estado preciosa?

—Bien tío Terry.

—Subamos de inmediato –dijo Candy.

Al llegar al departamento Pony llevo a la niña a su habitación y Candy con Terry se quedaron platicando en la sala, tomando una taza de café.

—¿Cómo has estado Candy? –le preguntó el probando él café.

—Bien…

—¿Y ese hombre como te trata?

—No deseo hablar de él.

—¿No me digas que te ha maltratado?

—No…pero prefiero hablar de otra cosa.

—Si…es lo mejor. Candy yo te amo.

—Terry lo se…eres un gran hombre y me duele mucho esta situación que no te mereces.

—Mi amor…es horrible para mí, verte casada con ese imbécil. No te imaginas los celos que siento.

Candy le tomo el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Te entiendo Terry…por eso no quise volver a buscarte, para que no sigas sufriendo por mi culpa.

—Sufro más sin verte–le dijo Terry dándole un corto beso en los labios –Por eso vine para decirte que no voy a dejarte.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si…mi amor, juntos vamos a enfrentar todo esto.

—Gracias Terry…por qué ahora más que nunca te necesitó –le dijo Candy abrazándolo, sintiendo que solo Terry se merecía su amor y no Albert que siempre se está encargando de lastimarla.

—Candy…lo he pensado mucho y cuando pase todo esto quiero que te cases conmigo ¿Estarías dispuesta hacer mi esposa?

La rubia se quedó en silencio un momento y dijo

—Si Terry. Cuando me divorcie de William Andrey, voy a casarme contigo.

...

—William que bueno que llegaste –le dijo Elroy que estaba en el salón junto a la señora Legan y Elisa.

—¿Pasa algo malo abuela? –le preguntó Albert al ver los rostros de todas las mujeres que estaban en el salón.

—Si…algo muy grave.

—No me digas que a Anthony le está yendo mal en la universidad.

—No se trata de él.

—¿Entonces…?

—Se trata de esa muchacha.

—¿De mi esposa? –le preguntó Albert sentándose en uno de los sillones del salón.

—Si…Candy te ha estado mintiendo, no te ha contado que tiene una hija.

Albert sintió como si un fuerte golpe le hubieran dado en la cabeza, que por unos minutos lo dejo aturdido.

—¿Que estás diciendo abuela?

—Que la mujer que dices estar enamorado, tiene una hija quizás de que hombre.

—¡Eso no puede ser…!

—Lo es William –confirmó la señora Legan –Esta mañana Elisa y yo vimos a tu esposa de compras con su tía y una niña pequeña.

—¿Pero de dónde sacan que esa niña puede ser hija de Candy?

—Por que la niña es idéntica a ella –añadió Elisa –Te das cuenta la clase de mujer que es esa muchacha.

—¡No hables así de mi esposa…!

—Es la verdad…así que tienes que divorciarte de ella lo antes posibles –le exigió la abuela Elroy.

Albert se levantó del sillón bruscamente.

—¡Me niego a creer lo que me han dicho!

—Bueno…pregúntaselo a ella, si es capaz de negártelo.

Candy llego en ese momento a la mansión, sintiendo que algo estaba pasando.

—Vaya aquí llego Candy –dijo la señora Legan –William preguntarle a ahora a tu esposa, lo que acabamos de decirte.

—¿Que pasa conmigo? –preguntó la rubia.

—¿Candy…es verdad que tienes una hija? -le preguntó Albert directamente.

Candy que tenía unas bolsas en sus manos se le soltó bruscamente, sintiendo que el secreto de su hija se había descubierto.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Nosotras se lo contamos –contestó Elisa –Esta mañana te vimos en la ciudad con tu tía y una niña rubia.

Candy se echó a reír…

—¡Realmente ustedes son unas arpías!

—¡Por qué te burlas de esa manera! –le regaño la abuela Elroy.

—Por qué esa niña es la hija de mi amiga Patty –contesto Candy mintiendo –Ella me pidió que se la cuidara y así que tuve que salir con ella.

—¿Entonces no es tu hija? –le preguntó Albert confundido.

—Claro que no ¿No me digas que creíste que tenía una hija y no te había dicho nada?

—Bueno…si por un minuto pensé que esa niña…

—No mientas Candy esa niña es idéntica a ti –le dijo Elisa.

—¿Por qué es rubia…?

—Si…

—Pero si hay muchas niñas rubias, y no son mis hijas.

—Candy tiene razón –la apoyo Albert –No sé qué lo que pretenden inventar tal cosa.

—Bueno…nosotras pensamos… –dijo la señora Legan dándose cuenta que habían cometido un error.

—Olvídenlo…no tengo ninguna hija. Ahora voy a mi habitación –la interrumpió Candy marchándose rápidamente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, por tener que haber negado la existencia de Katherine.

Albert la siguió a la habitación.

...

—Candy te pido disculpa por las intrigas de mi familia, de inventar que tenías una hija –le dijo él.

—No te preocupes no tiene importancia –le contestó la rubia dándole la espalda, para que no la viera llorar.

Él se acercó a ella por detrás.

—Sabes…me hubiera gustado que esa niña hubiera sido hija tuya y también mía.

Candy no dejo de sentir una gran emoción en su corazón con las palabras de Albert…sin embargo no le debía creer.

—No te creo nada.

—Es la verdad…te amo Candy y me encartaría tener hijos contigo.

Ella volteo su cuerpo.

—Albert hasta cuándo me vas a estar mintiendo, que no te das cuenta que no soy la misma estúpida de antes que creyó en tus palabras de amor. Por qué no le pides a tu amante que te de hijos.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Por favor William Andrey, se perfectamente que tienes una relación con la tal Flammy.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Te vi con ella en un restorán, cuando anda de compras. Me lo vas a negar.

—No…fui a comer con ella porque Flammy…

—Sabes Albert…no me des explicaciones –lo interrumpió Candy –No me interesa lo que tengas con esa mujer. Por qué yo regresé con Terry.

—¿Que regresaste con Terry?

—Si…el sigue siendo mi novio y cuando tú y yo nos divorciemos me voy a casar con él.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren bien juntos a sus familias. Muchas gracias por mandarme sus bellos comentarios y seguir apoyandome en este fin.**

 **Marisol 92 –glenda -skarllet northman -gladys -patty a -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –leihej -JENNY -monica -Bertgirl -hikarulantisforl -maya**

 **vianyv07 -carol jeniffer Grandchester(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favorita)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 10**

Un par de días después en la mansión Andrey, se vestía de fiesta, era el cumpleaños de Anthony numero veinte por lo que se estaba realizando en grande, donde habían una gran cantidad de invitados. Todos reunidos en el salón disfrutando de un exquisito banquete, mucha champaña y una buena música.

—¿Cómo lo estás pasando hermano? –le preguntó Albert tomándole el hombro a Anthony.

—Bien…la fiesta está muy buena –respondió él– A ti no te veo muy animado. Candy no quiso bajar ¿verdad?

—No…esta situación cada vez se está haciendo más insostenible. Ella nunca me va perdonar por lo que le hice.

—Tienes que tener paciencia y sobre todo no darte por vencido.

—Eso es verdad, aunque no si puede recuperar su amor, el otro día me dijo que piensa casarse con su novio Terry.

—Pero por ahora ella sigue siendo tu esposa…así que todavía tienes que seguir luchando por ella.

Elisa llego en ese momento, luciendo un bonito vestido corto color dorado, acompañado de una chaqueta negra.

—Mi amor vamos a bailar…

—Estoy platicando con mi hermano.

—No te preocupe Anthony, ve a bailar con Elisa.

—Ok…vamos –le dijo Anthony tomándole la mano a su novia.

...

Candy se encontraba en su habitación, tirada en la cama viendo la televisión, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de participar de la fiesta de su cuñado. Lo sentía por Anthony porque tenía una buena relación con él. Pero no estaba para celebraciones, menos con su esposo que tendría que fingir un matrimonio que no era ante la gente . En ese instante recibió una llamada de su amiga Patty, algo que la alegro ya que necesitaba conversar con alguien.

—Hola amiga –le dijo.

—¿Cómo estas Candy?

—Bien…aquí mirando la televisión.

—¿Y tú esposo?

—En el salón, en la fiesta de su hermano Anthony.

—¿Y tú no piensas participar de la fiesta? –le preguntó Patty.

—No me interesa…

—Pero tienes que hacerlo…después de todos tú también perteneces a la familia Andrey.

Candy dio un pesado suspiro.

—Patty tú sabes que…

—Amiga piensa que ahora tú tienes el poder en tus manos. Albert nunca más te podrá volver a lastimar.

—Lo sé pero…

—Pero nada amiga, no te dejes despreciar por los Andrey demuestra a todos quien eres.

—Si…tienes razón.

—Entonces ponte muy hermosa y baja a esa fiesta.

—Está bien –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—¡Genial! y mañana me cuentas como estuvo todo.

—Ok amiga…

Candy apago el celular y camino hasta el armario donde comenzó a buscar un vestido adecuado para la fiesta. Encontrando uno que le podía servir de color negro, que le quedaba ajustado a su silueta y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se lo coloco rápidamente se tomó el cabello, se maquillo un poco y se colocó un juego de aro y collar de oro.

...

Albert se encontraba conversando con unos amigos. Cuando sus ojos se desviaron al ver la hermosa y atractiva figura de su esposa que llegaba al salón, quedando muy sorprendido con su presencia, que de inmediato dejo la conversación de lado y caminó hasta ella.

—¡Candy! –la nombro.

—No baje por ti, si no por Anthony -le aclaró ella.

Albert le sonrió…

—Bueno…pero no te negaras a bailar conmigo.

—¡Bailar contigo! –repitió Candy parpadeando rápidamente.

—Si…es solo un baile.

—De acuerdo…

Albert guio a su esposa hasta la pista de baile donde habían otras parejas y se pusieron a bailar. Disfrutando de una música movida, pero después la música cambio a una muy romántica, donde Albert tomó a Candy por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo el rico perfume de ella que comenzó a embriagarlo de una exquisita sensación de placer.

—Te ves hermosa con ese vestido –le susurro Albert en el oído.

—Gracias…pero no te hagas el galante conmigo.

—Candy…hasta cuando con esa actitud tan indiferente, no te das cuenta que te amo.

—Si sigues con lo mismo voy a terminar con este matrimonio de una vez –le advirtió ella con molestia, recordando cuando lo vio en el restaurante con Flammy.

Albert la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Nunca voy a permitir que me dejes…

—¡No podrás impedirlo…!

—Claro que puedo…por qué tu eres solo mía Candy White.

Ella detuvo el baile, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y perdiéndose en los ojos de Albert…su esposo, ese hombre que la hacía sentir tantas cosas…Como quería pensar en que sus palabras eran sinceras, que el realmente había cambiado y ahora la amaba solo a ella.

"Y si fuera verdad que él me ama", pensó Candy en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia la entrada del salón, viendo la presencia de Flammy que caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? –preguntó Candy con molestia apartándose de su esposo.

Albert volteo su cuerpo mirando a Flammy.

—No lo sé…

—Tú la invitaste ¿verdad…?

—¡Claro que no…!

—¿Cómo está la pareja de recién casado? –les preguntó Flammy al llegar ante ellos.

—¿Flammy quién te invitó a la fiesta de mi hermano? –le preguntó Albert con molestia.

—Bueno…en la empresa escuche que Anthony estaba de cumpleaños y decidí venir.

—¡En la empresa! –repitió Candy sin entender.

—¿Cómo William, no te ha contado que estoy trabajando en la empresa hotelera, en la parte publicitaria?

Candy miro a su esposo con los ojos chispeante de odio.

—No lo sabía…parece que mi esposo no me cuenta todo lo que pasa en la empresa –dijo Candy saliendo corriendo del salón hasta el jardín

—¡No debiste haber venido Flammy! –le reclamó Albert.

—Lo siento…no quise…

Albert salió siguiendo a su esposa, alcanzándola en el jardín donde la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame Albert! –le grito ella.

—No lo are….te prometo que yo no invite a Flammy, no tengo nada con ella.

—No me interesa…lo que tengas con esa mujer.

—¿Entonces por qué te pones de esa manera? Admítelo Candy que me sigues amando.

—¡Yo lo único que siento por ti es odio! –le grito en la cara -Sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre…!Nunca más voy a volver a creer en tus palabras de amor, nunca!

Albert le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó a la fuerza.

—¡Suelta a mi novia desgraciado! –le gritó Terry sacándolo por la espalda del lado de Candy.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ya me tienes harto de que te metas en mi relación con mi esposa, porque Candy es mi esposa –protestó Albert golpeando a Terry.

Ambos cayeron al suelo donde se siguieron golpeando.

—¡Ya paren! –le pidió Candy asustada.

En ese momento al escucharse la pelea salió George y Anthony y Elisa. Flammy desde lejos se puso a mirar la escena riéndose.

George tomó a Albert y lo separó de Terry.

—¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó.

—¡Vete de mí mansión desgraciado! –le gritó Albert.

Candy se acercó a Terry.

—Vámonos de aquí por favor –le pidió tomándolo del brazo para evitar que continuará la pelea.

Albert se le quedo mirando con decepción al ver que la mujer que amaba se marchaba con Terry.

…

Candy llevo a Terry a su departamento, para que se tranquilizará y hablar con él seriamente con lo que había sucedido con Albert.

—Terry no debiste haber ido a la mansión Andrey –le reclamó ella molesta.

Él estaba sentado en uno los sillones de la sala.

—Quería verte, mi amor.

—Pero debiste haberme llamado para juntarnos en otro lugar –le dijo Candy sentándose a su lado.

—Lo siento…no pensé que esto ocurriría, pero cuando te vi que ese desgraciado te estaba besando.

—Me beso a la fuerza…

—Lo se… –la interrumpió –Yo sé que ese hombre está enamorado de ti, por eso es mejor que no regreses a la mansión Andrey.

—Terry tu sabes que no puedo…hice un acuerdo con él y tengo que cumplirlo. No olvides que gracia a ese matrimonio pude recibir la herencia y con ese dinero le estoy pagando el tratamiento a mi hija.

Terry le tomó las manos a Candy.

—Mi amor…yo lo sé, pero ya tienes la herencia en tus manos. Podemos irnos junto a cualquier lugar con la niña, no tienes por qué seguir casada con él.

—¡Irnos! –repitió Candy confundida.

—Si…escapemos juntos Candy, donde tu esposo no te pueda encontrar.

—Pero no puedo hacer eso…él está administrando las acciones de la empresa que me dejo mi abuelo.

—Claro que puedes…Deja que se quede con las acciones de la empresa…eso es lo único que quiere de ti ¿Acaso a ti te interesan esas acciones?

—No...

—Entonces, no hay ningún motivo porque tengas que seguir casada con ese hombre.

Candy se levantó del sillón dio unos pasos pensando en las palabras de su novio, encontrándole toda la razón. Para que seguir casada con Albert, un hombre que la había engañado en el pasado y que ahora también pretendía hacerlo…Por otro lado si seguía con ese matrimonio él podría descubrir la existencia de Katherine. Había muchas razones para marcharse con Terry, un hombre que si la amaba de verdad y que nunca la iba lastimar como lo hiso el padre de su hija.

—Está bien Terry nos vamos de Chicago –le dijo.

Él se puso de pies y la abrazó con ternura.

—Gracias mi amor…no te vas arrepentir de esta decisión. Voy a preparar todo para irnos lo más lejos posible, donde William Andrey no nos pueda encontrar.

...

Esa noche Candy la paso en su departamento y a la mañana siguiente fue al despachó de Tom Steven, para hablar con él sobre el asunto de la herencia, ya que había tomado la decisión de marcharse con Terry.

—Dígame señora Andrey que necesita –le preguntó Tom senado en un amplio escritorio que estaba lleno de documentos.

Ella se sentó frente de él.

—Prefiero que me diga señorita White.

—De acuerdo…

—Bueno lo que vengo a decirle es que…me voy de Chicago –respondió Candy un poco nerviosa.

—¿Como que se va?

—Si…me voy, ya no voy a seguir casada con William Andrey.

—¿Tubo algún problema con él…?

—Si…pero no quiero referirme a eso.

—Comprendo…fue un matrimonio solo por conveniencia. Pero que va pasar con las acciones de la empresa hotelera de su abuelo.

—De eso quería hablarle –dijo Candy cruzando las piernas –A mí no me interesa esas acciones, quiero que los Andrey se queden con ella.

—¿Está segura…?

—Si…completamente, solo me quedare con los demás bienes que me heredado mi abuelo.

—¿Y el señor Andrey que opina de eso?

—Él no lo sabe…

Tom la miro sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Como que no lo sabe?

Candy dio un pesado suspiro.

—Se lo diré hoy... y no creo que se oponga a que le deje las acciones.

—Bueno si es así…no hay problema.

—¿En serio?

—Claro…señorita White. El testamento de su abuelo decía que tenía que casarse con el señor Andrey para que pudiera recibir la herencia, pero no decía el tiempo que tenía que estar casada con él.

Candy se puso de pies.

—¿Entonces me puedo marchar tranquila?

—Si… ¿Pero me gustaría saber por qué se quiere ir de Chicago? –le preguntó Tom intrigado.

—Quiero comenzar una nueva vida, en otro lugar.

—Entiendo…Bueno por los otros bienes que le dejo su abuelo, las dos propiedades las puedo vender y mandarle el dinero a su cuenta de ahorro.

—Se lo agradecería mucho.

—No se preocupe yo me encargare de eso.

—Bueno ya debo irme –se despidió Candy dándole la mano.

—Hasta luego señorita White y estaremos en contactó.

—Por supuesto señor Steven.

—¿Señorita White puedo saber cuándo se va?

—Si…Mañana mismo me voy de Chicago.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic...donde Candy tomo la desicion de marcharse con Terry ¿que pasara cuando Albert se entere?**

 **Muchisimas gracias...a todas por sus lindos comentarios, que me envian a cada capitulo. Eso me emociona, por que me voy cuenta que valoran mi trabajo, como lo hacen con los demas fic que leen ustedes, probocando que a las que nos gusta escribir lo sigamos haciendo con mucho cariño.**

 **skarllet northman -okita kagura -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -patt- Marisol 92 -glenda -leihej -naty -JENNY –Denis –Monica -candice Ledezma -Soadora -maya -Olimpia -Mahidevran Sultana(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

 **Me despido con un gran abrazo para todas y nos vemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 11**

Cuando Candy se marchó del despacho del abogado. Se fue a la tienda para ver a su amiga Patty y contarle lo que pensaba hacer.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres irte con Terry? –le preguntó Patty notando que su amiga no estaba muy convencida de hacerlo.

—No lo sé…estoy muy confundida, pero ya le dije a Terry que me iría con él.

—Tienes que pensar bien las cosas…

—Y lo he pensado y siempre llego a la misma conclusión que es mejor que me aleje de Albert.

—Para que no descubra lo de tu hija ¿verdad?

—Si…y también porque me hace mucho daño estar cerca de él, sobre todo cuando me dice que me ama.

—Candy y si él hubiera cambiado y te amara de verdad.

—Me encantaría pensar en eso…pero yo sé que es una mentira –dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos –Albert nunca va cambiar, tiene de amante a la tal Flammy, por eso es mejor que me aleje de él.

—¿Y tu tía Pony se ira con ustedes?

—No… ella no está de acuerdo que me vaya con Terry, porque se dio cuenta que sigo amando a Albert y que debería decirle que tengo una hija de él.

—Y no deja de tener razón, Katherine tiene todo el derecho de conocer a su padre.

—Pero Albert no merece saber que tiene una hija.

—Pero ella si merece tener un padre ¿acaso nunca te ha preguntado por él?

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Muchas veces…y siempre le digo la misma respuesta que su padre vive muy lejos y que no puede venir a visitarla.

—Pero esa mentira no te durara toda la vida, algún día tendrás que decirle la verdad.

—Lo sé...pero por ahora es mejor que se lo siga ocultando.

—Bueno…amiga sea cual sea tu decisión, yo siempre te voy a poyar.

—Gracias Patty eres una gran amiga –le dijo Candy dándole un abrazo –Ya debo irme, tengo que ir a la mansión Andrey a buscar mis cosas.

—¿Vas hablar con tu esposo o te iras sin decirle nada?

—Creo que me iré sin verlo, no tiene sentido que le diga nada a Albert…

—Muchas suerte amiga y cualquier cosa me llamas.

—Claro que lo are Patty.

…

—Así que lograste convencer a Candy que huyera contigo –le preguntó Flammy.

Ambos estaban en el departamento de Terry.

—Si…nos vamos mañana.

—¡Maravilloso! Me va quedar el camino libre para conquistar a William.

—Es lo que tienes que hacer…además debes convencerlo que le dé el divorcio a Candy.

—Es lo que más deseo que se divorcie de ella, para que se case conmigo –admitió Flammy con una sonrisa.

—Es lo mismo que voy hacer yo con Candy, ella es la mujer de mi vida.

—¿Vas a casarte con ella, a pesar que tiene una hija de otro hombre?

—Si…eso nunca me ha importado.

—¿Y Candy nunca te ha dicho quién es el padre de su hija?

—No…tampoco me interesa saberlo…es parte del pasado de mi novia –le aclaró Terry.

—Yo que tú lo averiguaría. En una de esas ese hombre puede volver a parecer y eso sí que te traería varios problemas.

—No creo que eso pase…Candy me ha contado que ese hombre la abandonó sin sabes que ella estaba esperando una hija de él.

—Bueno…te dejo que tengo que volver a mi trabajo –dijo Flammy levantándose del sillón –Que seas muy feliz al lado de tu novia.

—Gracias Flammy, esto te lo debo a ti.

—De nada querido…todo salió más fácil de lo que había pensado.

—Si...eso me alegra mucho, porque ahora viviré muy lejos de aquí junto a la mujer que amo.

—Y yo junto a William Andrey –dijo Flammy con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

...

Cerca de las tres de la tarde Candy llegó a la mansión Andrey. Subió a su habitación y rápidamente comenzó a guardar su ropa y cosas personales en una maleta, sintiendo una gran tristeza, porque en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía alejarse de Albert. No sabía por qué, pero lo amaba más que nunca y si se quedaba más tiempo a su lado, corría el riesgo de caer nuevamente en los brazos de él y eso no lo podía permitir.

Terminó de hacer su maleta y con paso firme caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, cuando Albert llegó en ese momento.

—¿Candy adonde crees que vas? –le preguntó Albert mirándole la maleta.

—¡Me voy! ¡Ya no quiero seguir casada contigo! –respondió ella.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—No Candy…no voy a dejar que me dejes ¡yo te amo!

—¡No te creo! Me voy con Terry muy lejos, para ser feliz con él.

—No me hagas esto mi amor, no voy a dejar que me dejes… –le dijo Albert acercándose a ella y apoderándose de sus labios.

La rubia trataba de zafarse de su esposo. No quería que el la besara, no quería sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, su loción masculina…quería romper ese beso…cálido, lleno de deseo que la estaba estremeciendo por completo, haciéndola sentir las misma sensación de cuando se entregó a él. Tenía que terminar con ese beso…que la estaba llevando a la locura…

—¡Déjame Albert…!-le grito zafándose de él con brusquedad.

—No…Candy te amo y yo sé que también me sigues amando. Además tenemos un acuerdo nuestro matrimonio duraría un año.

—Lo se…pero ya no soporto vivir cerca de ti.

—¿Y que pasara con las acciones de tu abuelo?

—Te las regalo…no es lo que querían los Andrey para ser los únicos dueños de la empresa hotelera.

—No las acepto, entiende que no quiero esas acciones, te quiero solo a ti.

En ese momento sonó el celular de la rubia que rápidamente sacó de su cartera.

—Hola tía…ya me voy al departamento –le dijo.

—Candy…no sé cómo decirte esto.

—¿Que pasa tía?

—La niña se puso mal, la traje al hospital.

—¡Dios mío Katherine! –grito Candy saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Katherine! –exclamó Albert preguntándose quien podría ser.

…

Con su corazón lleno de angustia Candy llego al hospital donde el doctor Martin estaba revisando a su hija. Pony se encontraba en la sala de espera rezando por la salud de la pequeña.

—¿Tía como esta mi hija? –le preguntó Candy afligida.

—No…lo sé el doctor Martin la está atendiendo.

—Pero… ¿qué le sucedió?

—Estábamos arreglando sus cosas para el viaje, cuando de repente se desmayó.

—¡Dios mío que no le pase nada a mi hija!

—Tranquila sobrina…ella va estar bien, es una niña muy fuerte –le dijo Pony abrazándola.

Minutos después apareció el doctor Martin.

—¿Doctor como esta mi hija? –le preguntó Candy acercándose a él.

—No sé qué pasó…pero Katherine le dio un pre infarto, está muy delicada.

Candy se echó a llorar.

—¡No puede ser mi hija…!

—Cálmese Candy, la niña está estable y la estamos atendiendo lo mejor posible.

—Por favor doctor…no permita que la niña se muera –le pidió Pony.

—Doctor Martin déjeme verla…-le pidió Candy.

—Claro vamos…

—Yo te espero aquí Candy.

La rubia saco de su cartera su celular.

—Tía llama a Terry y dile lo que pasó y a Patty también –le pidió pasándole el celular.

—Si sobrina.

Dos horas después Terry y Patty llegaron al hospital donde Candy estaba en la sala de espera con su tía.

—¿Mi amor como está la niña? –le preguntó Terry abrazándola.

—Muy mal –respondió Candy llorando.

—¿Y ya la viste?

—Si…solo un momento.

—Tranquila amiga, Katherine se va poner bien –le dijo Patty para apoyarla.

—Si…yo tengo fe que mi pequeña va salir de esto.

—Hay que rezar mucho para que Dios la ayude –añadió Pony.

—No te preocupes mi amor…tu hija se recuperara y cuando eso pase seguiremos con nuestro planes de irnos de Chicago.

—Ya no sé si quiero irme Terry.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Ahora no puedo decirte nada…pero cuando pase todo esto te lo diré –le dijo Candy pensando que iba contarle a Terry que Albert era el padre de su hija.

...

Los días pasaban y Katherine lentamente comenzaba a recuperarse. Candy se pasaba casi todo el día cuidándola con mucho cariño. Ella era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida y no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara.

—Mamá quiero ir a la casa con tía Pony –le dijo la niña.

—No puedes todavía, estas enfermita –le dijo Candy –Tienes que quedarte aquí, para que el doctor Mártin te cure. Ahora cierra tus ojitos y duerme.

—Si mamá.

Cuando la niña se durmió, Candy le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación para ir un rato a su departamento, necesitaba darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Candy como quedo la niña? –le preguntó Pony al verla entrar al departamento.

—Bien…la deje dormida –respondió Candy sentándose en unos de los sillones de la sala sintiéndose muy cansada y con el rostro pálido –Vine a cambiarme de ropa y regresó al hospital.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco, yo puedo ir a ver a la niña?

—No…no podría dormir, quiero estar con mi hija.

—¿Quieres que te preparé algo de comer?

—Bueno…pero primero voy a bañarme–dijo Candy parándose del sillón.

Pony se le acercó.

—Candy hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Que pasa tía?

—Hace un rato vino tu esposo.

—¡Albert! –repitió Candy sorprendida.

—Si…vino a preguntarme dónde estás viviendo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Bueno le dije que tu no quería que supieras donde te encontrabas.

—¿Entonces el piensa que me fui con Terry?

—Si…

Candy pensativa dio unos pasos por la sala.

—Tía lo he pensado mucho y voy a decirle a Albert que tengo una hija de él.

—¿Está segura?

—Si…

—Con la recaída que tubo Katherine, me dado cuenta que ella debe conocer a su padre.

—Es lo mejor…ya basta de ocultar la existencia de tu hija ¿Y cuándo le vas a contar a Terry que tu esposo es el padre de Katherine?

—Pronto tía, pero primero quiero hablar con Albert.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Hoy mismo, le diré a Albert que tenemos una hija.

…

Albert se encontraba en su oficina. Sin embargo no se podía concentrar no dejaba de pensar en Candy, cuanto la extrañaba y la amaba que sentía como si le faltara una parte de su corazón.

—Señor Andrey lo buscan –le dijo su secretaria entrando a la oficina.

—No quiero recibir a nadie –contestó Albert desanimado.

—Es que es su esposa…

—¡Mi esposa! -exclamó Albert colocándose de pies.

—Si…desea hablar con usted.

—Hazla pasar de inmediato.

—Si señor Andrey.

La secretaria salió y entro Candy vestida muy hermosa.

—¡Candy que bueno verte! –le dijo Albert con sus ojos iluminados.

Ella con paso lento caminó hasta él.

—Albert tenemos que hablar algo muy importante.

—Es…por nuestro divorcio ¿verdad?

—No…es otro asunto muy delicado.

—Toma asiento por favor…-le dijo Albert indicándole la silla que estaba frente su escritorio.

Candy con las manos templando se sentó frente de él.

—Albert…lo que te voy a decir no es nada de fácil…

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre Candy? –la interrumpió Albert ansioso.

Ella suspiró.

—Albert yo te mentí, si tengo una hija. La supuesta hija de mi amiga Patty es mía.

—¡Ósea que la hija de tu amiga es tuya!

—¡Sí!

—¿Pero porque me mentiste? –le preguntó Albert molesto –¿Es hija de tu novio Terry?

—No Albert… esa niña es hija tuya.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic...donde Candy tomo la desicion de marcharse con Terry ¿que pasara cuando Albert se entere?**

 **Muchisimas gracias...a todas por sus lindos comentarios, que me envian a cada capitulo. Eso me emociona, por que me voy cuenta que valoran mi trabajo, como lo hacen con los demas fic que leen ustedes, probocando que a las que nos gusta escribir lo sigamos haciendo con mucho cariño.**

 **skarllet northman -okita kagura -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -patt- Marisol 92 -glenda -leihej -naty -JENNY –Denis –Monica -candice Ledezma -Soadora -maya -Olimpia -Mahidevran Sultana(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

 **Me despido con un gran abrazo para todas y nos vemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 12**

Albert bruscamente se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a Candy, obligándola a que se pusiera de pies tomándola por los brazos.

—¡Por qué no me lo contaste antes! ¿Hasta cuándo me ibas a ocultar que tenías una hija mía? –le reclamó.

—No merecías saber que había quedado embarazada de la noche que pasamos juntos. Yo sola salí adelante con mi hija sin tu ayuda, que sentido tenia decírtelo.

—Yo sé que me porte como un canalla contigo, pero tenía todo el derecho a saber que tenía una hija.

—Lo se…pero no quería decirte nada, estaba tan dolida contigo que por todos los medios quería ocultarte la existencia de la niña –le dijo Candy apartándose de él y dándole la espalda –Tu no te puedes imaginar todo lo que sufrí cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada. Mi padre me echó de la casa y tuve que venirme a la ciudad con mi tía Pony, la única persona que me apoyó.

Albert sentía que se le partía el corazón, escuchando las palabras de Candy de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa. Cuánto daño le había hecho aquella pobre muchachita que se entregó a él, dejándola sola y embarazada. Ahora más que nunca comprendía porque ella lo odiaba tanto.

— Si…yo hubiera sabido que habías quedado embarazada, las cosa habían sido tan distintas–dijo Albert sintiéndose realmente muy miserable.

—Pero tú me dejaste…y nunca más volviste al pueblo.

—Lo se…y ahora estoy pagando ese error, con tu odio y el no haber podido disfrutar de mi hija antes.

—Pero ya eso es parte del pasado, ahora hay que mirar el presente y si te conté la verdad, es porque ella si merece conocer a su padre.

—¿Cómo se llama mi hija?

—¡Katherine!

—Katherine…fue lo que dijiste cuando recibiste un llamado el día que te fuiste de la mansión.

—Si…así se llama mi hija, bueno nuestra hija.

—¿Y por qué decidiste contarme ahora que pensabas marcharte con tu novio?

—Es que no pude hacerlo, porque la niña se puso muy mal.

—¿Como que se puso mal? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija?

—Ella tiene una enfermedad al corazón y hace unos días le dio un pre infarto, ha estado muy delicada –le contó Candy poniéndose a llorar.

Albert se acercó a ella y la abrazo con toda su fuerza.

—Tranquila mi amor...Candy quiero conoce a mi hija.

—Claro Albert…-le dijo Candy apartándose de él.

—Entonces llévame al hospital.

—Si…vamos.

...

Al llegar al hospital Candy y Albert pasaron a ver a su hija que estaba despierta.

—¿Cómo estas mi niña? –le preguntó la rubia.

—Bien mamá… ¿y quién es él?

Albert la miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, al ver lo hermosa y dulce que era su hija.

—Te acuerdas que una vez te dije que tu papá vivía muy lejos, ahora ha regresado para conocerte.

—¡Mi papá! –repitió la niña.

—Si…yo soy tu papá mi pequeña –le dijo Albert abrazándola lleno de emoción.

Candy no aguantó mas y salió de la habitación donde se puso a llorar de la emoción, al ver a Katherine por fin con su padre, sintiéndose realmente aliviada de poder haber revelado a Albert de la existencia de su hija.

Después de que Albert estuvo un buen rato disfrutando de su hija, sintiendo sentimientos encontrados, ya que por un lado se sentía triste de no haber podido estar con ella cuando nació, cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, en fin se había perdido miles de momentos que jamás volvería por su maldito error de haber abandonado a Candy. Sin embargo por otro lado se sentía inmensamente feliz porque tenía una hija de la que ahora se iba a dedicar a proteger a entregarle todo su amor y hacerla inmensamente feliz.

Le pidió a Candy que fueran a la cafetería del hospital para hablar con ella sobre Katherine.

—Nuestra hija es una niña encantadora –dijo Albert emocionado.

—Y muy alegre a pesar de su enfermedad –contestó Candy revolviendo su taza de café.

—Candy…yo sé que nuestra relación está muy mal, que tú me odias y con razón. Pero por favor no me apartes de mi hija.

—No pretendo hacerlo…me equivoqué en al haberte ocultado la existencia de Katherine cuando nos rencontramos, pero ahora si tendrás el derecho de verla cuando quieras.

Albert le sonrió tomándole una de sus manos.

—Gracias Candy…me hiciste el mejor regalo del mundo al haberme dicho que tenía una hermosa hija. Te prometo que seré un buen padre para ella.

—Eso espero…-le dijo Candy sacándole la mano.

—Sería tan bello que tú me perdonaras, los tres formaríamos una hermosa familia.

—Pero eso no puede ser…

—A pesar que sabes que te amo.

—¡!Tú no me amas Albert!

—Yo sé que años atrás jugué con tus sentimientos, pero ahora las cosas son muy distintas.

Candy lo miro sin creer en sus palabras

—Distintas, me dices que me amas y tienes de amante a la tal Flammy –le reclamó.

—Flammy no es mi amante, ella trabaja en la empresa y sabe perfectamente que estoy enamorado de ti.

—No…te creo nada Albert –le dijo tomando un sorbo de café –Además yo estoy con Terry.

—¿Y él sabe que soy el padre de Katherine?

—No…pero se lo voy a decir, cuando la niña se ponga mejor.

—Espero que no se meta en mi relación con mi hija.

—No te preocupes… él no tiene por qué meterse en ese asunto.

—Candy…quiero contarle a mi familia que tengo una hija.

—¡Por ningún motivo Albert! –le dijo Candy con molestia.

—¿Pero porque? Ellos tienen derecho a saber que soy padre y que conozcan a Katherine.

—No quiero que tu familia le haga daño a mi hija.

—¡Eso jamás lo permitiría!

—No…lo digo por tu hermano Anthony, sino por tu abuela ella me odia, al igual que los Legan.

—Candy…por favor confía en mí, no voy a dejar que nadie maltrate a mi hija.

—De todos modos prefiero que no se lo digas todavía. Además tendrías que contarle la relación que tuvimos años atrás.

—Estoy consciente de eso y estoy dispuesto hacerlo, pero está bien esperare un tiempo.

…

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

Katherine ya estaba más recuperada así que el doctor Martin le dio el alta. Fue llevada al departamento de Candy donde Albert iba todo los días a visitarla, llevándole regalos y sobre todo entregándole su cariño que la niña acogía de buena manera, sintiéndose muy contenta de tener a su padre a su lado.

—¿Papá te gusta mi muñeca? –le preguntó Katherine mostrándosela.

—Si…es tan bonita como tú –le contestó Albert dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Yo soy bonita?

—Eres muy bonita mi pequeña. Cuando estés mejor te voy a llevar de paseo a cualquier lugar qué quieras.

—Al zoológico, mamá me lleva ahí.

—Entonces te llevare al zoológico.

—Papa quiero jugar con mi muñeca.

—Ahora tienes que dormir es muy tarde –dijo Albert tapándola con cariño.

—Pero te quedas conmigo…

—Bueno…

Albert se colocó al lado de ella abrazándola, hasta que se quedara dormida, pero sin darse cuenta él también se quedó profundamente dormido al lado de su hermosa hija.

Candy entro a la habitación cuando vio a Albert que estaba dormido al lado de Katherine. Se quedó unos minutos observándolo con una sonrisa, sintiendo una gran emoción en su corazón, aunque con ella no se había portado bien como pareja, como padre lo estaba haciendo maravillosamente y eso sí que tenía que agradecérselo enormemente. Dio un suspiro y caminó lentamente a un armario donde saco una frazada y se la colocó a Albert para taparlo.

Candy se dirigió a la cocina donde su tía estaba preparando una taza de té.

—¿Y el señor Andrey ya se fue? –le preguntó Pony.

—No…se quedó dormido junto a Katherine.

—¿Y por qué no lo despertaste?

—No…quise para no despertar a la niña.

—¿Entonces va pasar la noche aquí?

—Si…¿te molesta tía?

—No… ¿y a ti tampoco te molesta verdad? –le preguntó Pony echándole agua a su taza para tomar el té.

—Tía que estas insinuando…¿que quiero que Albert se quede aquí?

—Y que tiene de malo es tu esposo y el padre de tu hija.

—Tía que le haya contado a Albert que tenemos una hija, no significa que regrese con él.

—¿Y por qué no? Él está demostrando que esta cambiando con la niña se porta muy bien, es un buen padre.

—Tú lo has dicho es un buen padre, pero como pareja no.

Pony se acercó a su sobrina.

—Candy…por qué no dejas el orgullo de lado y te das una oportunidad con tu esposo…los tres formarían una familia tan bella.

—Tía…mejor me voy a dormir.

—Ve sobrina, pero con huir no vas a escapar de lo que sientes por él.

...

A la mañana siguiente Albert se despertó al lado de su hija, dándose cuenta que había pasado la noche en el departamento de Candy. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se despidió de la niña dándole un beso en la frente. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con Candy que se había levantado para preparar el desayuno vestida con una bata de levantarse.

—Hola Candy –le dijo Albert sintiéndose un poco apenado con la situación.

Ella lo miro sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

—¿Cómo dormiste? –le preguntó.

—Bien…pero no sé cómo me quede dormido.

—No te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa.

—Bueno…ya me voy. Vendré por la tarde para ver a la pequeña.

—Claro…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—Voy abrir –dijo Candy caminando hasta la puerta donde al abrirla se dio cuenta que era su novio.

—Buenos días mi amor –la saludo Terry dándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Terry que haces aquí tan temprano?

—Quería verte –contestó Terry entrando al departamento cuando vio la presencia de Albert.

Ambos se miraron con ojos de odio.

—¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? –preguntó Terry alterado –Y esta hora de la mañana, como si hubiera pasado la noche aquí.

—Tienes toda la razón, pase la noche aquí –respondió Albert.

—¿Candy dime que no es verdad lo que dice este imbécil? –le pregunto Terry.

—Es verdad, pero no es lo que estás pensando. Si Albert se quedó aquí es por Katherine.

—¿Que tiene que ver la niña en todo esto?

—Lo que pasa Terry… que Albert es el padre de mi hija.

—¿Es una broma? –dijo el sonriendo.

—No…!Albert es el padre de Katherine!

Terry se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y dio unos pasos por la sala.

—No comprendo nada…este hombre es el padre de la niña.

—Terry yo sé que desde un principio debí decirte que William Andrey era el padre de mi hija, pero si lo hacia tu nunca me habías dejado casarme con él. Y tú sabias que lo hice para poder recibir la herencia de mi abuelo.

—¡Cómo pudiste Candy ocultármelo!–le gritó Terry -¡He sido un imbécil, todo este tiempo te has estado burlando de mí!

—Eso no es verdad Terry…entre Albert y yo no ha vuelto a ver nada entre nosotros –le aclaró Candy –Es más ni siquiera quería decirle que tenía una hija de él.

—Así es Terry. Desde que Candy y yo nos rencontramos gracias a la herencia, ella siempre me ha despreciado por lo miserable que me porte con ella en el pasado –añadió Albert.

Terry miro a los dos con resentimientos.

—No…si creerles…

—Por favor Terry, es la verdad, si le dije a Albert lo de nuestra hija es porque ella merecía conocer a su padre.

—¿Y que va pasar ahora entre nosotros piensas seguir casada con este tipo o vas a casarte conmigo? –le pregunto Terry directamente.

—Terry por favor… tú eres mi novio y cuando me divorcie de Albert nos vamos a casar –le respondió Candy sin estar segura de lo que decía.

Albert la miro sintiendo un dolor en su alma, dándose cuenta que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Candy. Él solamente iba ser el padre de su hija, porque Terry iba ser su único amor.

—Bueno…ya que todo está aclarado me voy –dijo Albert marchándose.

Candy lo miro con tristeza.

Terry se le acercó y la tomó por la cintura.

—Gracias mi amor por haberme elegido a mí –le dijo –Espero que te divorcies lo más pronto de ese tipo para poder casarnos

La rubia solo le sonrió…sintiendo su corazón lleno de confusión. Pensando si realmente estaba haciendo bien en haber elegido a Terry o tal vez ahora que Albert sabía lo su hija, debía darle otra oportunidad.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo que me han dado en este fic, mandandome sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Guest -sayuri1707-joaqui –Soadora-skarllet northman -patty a -hikarulantisforlove -keyla1302 –glenda -gladys -Marisol 92-brisi -okita kagura –leihej –Olimpia -maya -JENNY -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –monica -Josie -Ana Maria -candice Ledezma -samy**

 **Georgia Celli- aday(gracias por colarme por autor favorito)**

 **Me despido con un cariñoso saludo para cada una de ustedes y tambien a las personas que leen anoninamente.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 13**

Tres meses después desde que Albert se enteró que tenía una hija con Candy, las cosas marchaban tranquilamente para todos. Albert se dedicaba en visitar a Katherine y cuidar de ella como todo un padre. Por otro lado su relación con Candy estaba mejorando aunque solo hablaban temas solo de su hija.

Candy seguía su relación con Terry, algo que a este lo tenía muy confiado pensando que entre su novia y Albert no volvería a existir una relación amorosa. Eso se lo hiso saber a Flammy que había quedado muy sorprendida cuando se enteró que Albert era el padre de la hija de Candy, eso la preocupó, pero cuando Terry le dijo que él seguía siendo el novio de la rubia, se quedó más tranquila, teniendo la esperanza de poder conquistar a Albert y casarse con él.

—¿Mamá dónde voy a ahí con mi papá? –le preguntó Katherine.

—Te va llevar al parque –le respondió Candy que le estaba colocando un bonito vestido a la niña.

—¿Y tú también mamá?

—Yo no puedo.

Pony entro a la habitación.

—Candy ya llego el señor Andrey, con su hermano Anthony.

Albert al único que le había contado sobre su hija fue a su hermano Anthony, con el que Candy siempre ha tenido una buena relación.

—Vamos Katherine –le dijo Candy tomándole la mano para llevarla a la sala.

—¡Papá! –grito la niña corriendo a los brazos de Albert.

—Katherine –le dijo él tomándola en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo está mi bella sobrina? –le preguntó Anthony tomándole una manito.

—Bien…tío, tú también iras al parque.

—Si…la pasaremos muy bien.

—¿Cómo has estado Anthony? –lo saludo Candy.

—Bien…¿y tú?

—Bien también.

—¿Albert nos vamos? –le preguntó Anthony a su hermano.

—Si…pero espérame en el automóvil con la niña, tengo que hablar un momento con Candy.

—Ok, vamos Katherine.

—Si tío.

Anthony se fue con la niña y Albert se acercó a la rubia.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? –le preguntó ella.

—Candy mañana viajo a Los Ángeles a la inauguración de un hotel, así que me ausentaré varios días.

—Que te vaya muy bien…

—Bueno ya me voy. Más tarde traigo a la niña de regreso.

—Ok…cuídala mucho.

—Si…no te preocupes.

...

Al día siguiente Albert viajo a los Ángeles, donde se reunieron con George y Flammy que tenían todo listo para la inauguración del nuevo hotel que sería en dos días más.

Ese mismo día Albert se dedicó a conocer el hotel, en compañía del arquitecto que lo había diseñado, donde le iba comentando cada detalle de la construcción. Por la tarde se fue a comer con su amigo George a uno de los mejore restaurantes de Los Ángeles, para hablar de la inauguración, pero también de asuntos personales.

—¿Y qué te pareció el hotel? –le preguntó George echándole vino a su copa.

—Me encantó, es moderno e innovador, nos ira muy bien con ese hotel en esta ciudad –respondió Albert con satisfacción –Ahora solo falta la inauguración.

—No te preocupes por eso, porque será todo un éxito hemos hecho un buen trabajo con Flammy, tiene mucho talento para la publicidad.

—Si…tengo que reconocer que está haciendo bien su trabajo.

—William por que no te das una oportunidad con Flammy, es una mujer muy guapa y me dado cuenta que está enamorada de ti.

—George…tú sabes que yo amo a Candy.

—Pero esa relación no tiene ningún futuro…ella nunca te va perdonar lo que le hiciste y cuando ustedes se divorcien se casará con su novio.

Albert tomó una copa de vino, con una mirada triste.

—Estoy consciente de eso, pero amo a Candy y hay algo muy fuerte que nos une.

—¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó George.

—George no había querido decírtelo antes, pero ha llegado el momento de que sepas que Candy y yo tenemos una hija.

—¡Una hija! –repitió George sorprendido.

—Si…fue el fruto de esa noche que pasamos juntos, años atrás en Lakewood. Ella me lo había estado ocultando, pero hace tres meses atrás supe la verdad.

—Vaya me sorprende…pero me imagino que debes estar feliz con tu hija.

—Si…es una niña maravillosa, la quiero con todas mis fuerzas, al igual que a su madre.

—¿Y tu familia ya lo saben?

—Solamente Anthony….Candy no quiere que le diga nada a mi familia todavía.

—Y la entiendo por qué no creo que tu abuela Elroy se lo tome muy bien…

—Lo se…pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es que cuando Candy se case con Terry me impida ver a mi hija.

—No, no creo que ella te niegue a ver a la niña. Eso sí va ser una situación difícil para ti, tener que ver a la mujer que amas casada con otro hombre.

—Si…va ser muy difícil, pero bueno ella eligió a su novio y yo tengo que respetar su decisión–dijo Albert bebiendo el último sorbo de vino –Ya es tarde nos vamos al hotel.

-Si…vamos todavía hay muchas cosas por hacer.

...

—¿Mamá cuándo va venir mi papá? –le pregunto Katherine a Candy que estaba ordenando una ropa en la habitación.

—Pronto hija…

—¿Y a dónde fue?

—A los Ángeles.

—Mamá yo también quiero ir.

Candy se acercó a su hija que estaba sentada en la cama jugando con sus muñecas.

—No puedes princesa, porque queda muy lejos, además tu papá fue a trabajar.

—¿Mamá tú quieres a mi papá? –le preguntó la niña.

La rubia la miro sorprendida…sin saber que responderle.

—¿Candy respóndele a tu hija? –la presionó Pony que llego en ese momento.

—Tía por favor, no empieces-contestó Candy volviendo al armario para seguir ordenando la ropa.

—Sobrina hasta cuando vas a huir de lo que sientes por el padre de tu hija, se te ve en los ojos que lo sigues amando.

Candy dio un fuerte suspiro sintiendo que ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía por Albert.

—Si tía…amo a Albert y no sé qué voy hacer con este amor.

—Disfrutarlo Candy…él también te ama. Ya deja de vivir de lo que pasó, dale una oportunidad a ese hombre que te ha demostrado en este tiempo que ha cambiado.

—Tía no lo sé, me siento tan confundida…¿qué pasa si Albert me vuelve a lastimar?

—Abecés hay que arriesgarse para poder alcanzar la felicidad, pero es mejor eso que no haberlo intentado nunca.

—¿Y Terry? No quiero hacerle daño.

—Le haces más daño estar con él sin amarlo.

—Si…eso es verdad –admitió Candy –Tía te quedas con la niña, voy hablar con Terry a su departamento.

…

—Mi amor que sorpresa –le dijo Terry cuando le abrió la puerta de su departamento.

—Terry tenemos que hablar –le contestó ella.

El la miró dándose cuenta que algo andaba mal.

—¿Pasa Candy…?

La rubia entro a la sala del departamento y se sentó en un cómodo sillón color blanco.

—Mi amor quieres algo de beber –le ofreció Terry.

—No…estoy bien así.

—¿Candy que es lo que sucede?

Ella lo miró a los ojos sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

—Terry…tú has sido tan bueno conmigo, que me duele mucho causarte esta tristeza, pero es mejor que terminemos nuestra relación.

Terry sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada por la espalda.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Candy? ¡yo te amo! –le reclamó dolido.

—Lo se Terry, pero tu mereces una mujer que te amé de verdad y te haga muy feliz.

—Amas a William Andrey ¿verdad?

Ella bajo su mirada.

—¡Dímelo Candy! -le exigió Terry.

—Si…lo amo, ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Porque por más que quise odiarlo no pude. Lo que siento por Albert es un amor muy grande.

—¡Eres una tonta, ese imbécil te va ser sufrir!

Candy se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Terry.

—No soy ninguna tonta, solo quiero darme una oportunidad con él.

—Se va burlar de ti nuevamente.

—Puede ser…pero quiero arriesgarme a intentarlo por mi hija y por mí.

—¿Aunque salgas lastimada…?

—Si Terry –admitió Candy sabiendo el riesgo que estaba corriendo.

—Bueno…entonces que seas muy feliz al lado del padre de tu hija –le dijo Terry en forma irónica –¡Ahora vete quiero estar solo!

Él le dio la espalda.

—Terry…espero que algún día me puedas perdonar. Yo siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón –le dijo Candy con sus ojos llorosos y marchándose del departamento.

Cuando Terry sintió que su ex novia cerró la puerta, volteo su cuerpo con una mirada oscura y llena de despecho.

—No voy a dejar que seas feliz con ese imbécil –dijo Terry con una voz dura.

…

El día de la induración de un nuevo hotel de la empresa hotelera de los Andrey, había llegado. Realizándose una inauguración por todo lo alto, donde estaba participando empresarios, políticos, personas del mundo social y varios periodistas que estaban cubriendo el evento.

Albert vestido con un frac negro, que lo hacía verse muy atractivo, mientras tomaba una copa de champaña se sentía muy contento de que todo estuviera saliendo como él quería, escuchando los comentarios que hablaba muy bien del nuevo hotel.

Flammy se le acercó en ese momento luciendo un elegante vestido color azul.

—William que te parece cuando termine todo esto nos vamos a celebrar algún lugar –le propuso con coquetería.

—Puede ser…le diré a George que nos acompañe.

—Yo me refería a que fuéramos solos.

Flammy hasta cuándo con lo mismo entiende que no me interesa tener nada contigo.

—Por tu esposa ¿verdad?

—Si…

—William a quien quieres engañar, esa mujer no quiere nada contigo. Ni siquiera vino a la inauguración del hotel.

—Te equivocas Flammy –le dijo Candy que apareció en ese momento vestida con un elegante vestido color rojo.

Albert volteo su cuerpo mirando a Candy de pies a cabeza como si fuera una aparición.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Flammy con molestia.

La rubia se acercó a Albert y lo tomó del brazo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Vine a acompañar a mi esposo a la inauguración del hotel ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—No…claro que no.

—Ya escuchaste Flammy –le dijo Albert extrañado por la actitud de su esposa.

—Ahora querida Flammy, puedes dejarnos solos –le pidió Candy en forma irónica.

—Por supuesto –contesto ella marchándose echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Candy se puede saber a qué has venido a los Ángeles? –le preguntó Albert directamente.

Ella le sonrió.

—Vine porque este hotel también es mío…o se te olvida que mi abuelo me dejó e 40% de las acciones de la empresa hotelera.

—No se me olvida, tienes todo el derecho de haber venido ¿y cómo quedo nuestra hija?

—Bien…con mi tía Pony.

—Entonces disfruta de la inauguración del hotel –le dijo Albert con intensión de irse, pero Candy lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas William Andrey?

Él volteo su cuerpo hacia ella.

—Voy a pedirte una recámara para que te quedes esta noche.

—No es necesario, pienso quedarme en la tuya –le dijo Candy con una voz coqueta.

—Candy no tengo ninguna intención de quedarme a dormir en un incómodo sofá, como lo hice en Florida.

Ella se le acercó y lo abrasó por el cuello.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo…la cama es bastante grande para los dos.

Albert sintiendo un profundo deseo la tomó por la cintura.

—¿Estas segura Candy que quieres dormir conmigo en la misma cama? Por qué no voy a responder por mis actos –le advirtió con una voz ronca.

–No te preocupes, yo estoy consciente de eso mi amor –le respondió ella muy cerca de los labios de él.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fin, donde Candy le va dar una nueva oportunida a Albert, espero que todo salga bien entre ellos. Sin embargo Terry y Flammy no se quedaran tan tranquilos.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerle su gran apoyo a mi fic.**

 **sayuri1707 -skarllet northman -Marisol 92 -Josie -Soadora -patty a -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 hikarulantisforlove –Gladys -leihej -JENNYcandice ledezma –Bertgirl –Glenda -chidamami -Olimpia -usagihell34**

 **Georgia Celli - pola- CandiceAndley(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 14**

La inauguración del hotel había sido todo un éxito, donde todos quedaron muy satisfechos con el buen resultado del evento. En especial Albert que se sentía muy feliz, sobre todo porque Candy estuvo a su lado acompañándolo como una verdadera esposa.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana Candy y Albert subieron a una de las recámaras del nuevo hotel para pasar la noche.

—¿Espero que te guste? –le preguntó Albert al entrar de la mano con ella.

—Esta perfecta –contestó con una gran sonrisa, mirando lo amplia y lujosa que era la recámara.

—¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?

—Por supuesto…

Albert le soltó la mano y la tomó con firmeza por la cintura.

—¡Candy te amo! Dame la oportunidad de poder demostrártelo.

—A eso vine mi amor…

—¿Y que va pasar con tu novio Terry?

—Terminé con él, no tenía sentido seguir a su lado si al único hombre que amo es a ti.

—¿En serio?

—Si…¿Acaso lo dudas?

—No…solo que quería que me lo confirmaras.

—¡Te amo Albert! ¡Te amo! –le susurro Candy encima de los labios de él.

Albert no desaprovechó de la cercanía de los deliciosos labios de su esposa y se apoderó de su boca como tantas veces quiso hacerlo. De manera automática, Candy entreabrió los labios y la lengua de Albert acarició su boca lenta y sensualmente. Luego deslizó las manos por la espalda de ella, donde le bajo el cierre del vestido de dejándolo caer al suelo.

—Te ves hermosa mi amor…-le dijo Albert contemplándole los senos de ella que comenzó a acariciar con sus labios, mientras que Candy disfrutaba a de aquel exquisito contacto que la llenaba de placer.

—¡Te amo tanto Albert!

—Y yo a ti mi amor…esta noche será inolvidable para ti.

Candy se puso poco tensa, ya que recordó que Albert le dijo lo mismo cuando se entregó a él en la cabaña. El miedo la invadió nuevamente apartándose de él.

—¿Que pasa Candy? –le preguntó Albert confundido por su actitud.

—Tengo miedo Albert que…

Albert le tomo el rostro con sus manos.

—Candy…por favor cree en mí –la interrumpió -Nunca más te volveré a lastimar, ahora todo será diferente, voy acerté la mujer más feliz de este mundo junto a nuestra hija.

Ella le sonrió sintiendo un alivio en su corazón.

—Si te creo Albert…te creo…

Albert la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama donde la depositó. Candy permaneció acostada, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo su corazón le golpeteaba a toda velocidad. Él se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y se acercó a ella acariciándole las piernas, cubriéndola con el cuerpo, mientras que Candy lo abrazó para acercarlo más a sí.

Se besaron intensamente que los besos se volvían más largos, profundos e íntimos. Después de un buen rato, él apartó los labios de la boca de Candy para succionar los endurecidos senos. El gemido de placer de Candy llenó la habitación. Ella se sentía perdida en un mundo de sensaciones puras, las mismas sensaciones de cuando estuvo con Albert la primera vez.

De pronto, Albert se alejó de ella, se sentó sobre la cama y la dejó abandonada. Candy lo miro extrañada extendió los brazos hacia él para que regresara a su cuerpo.

—¿Que sucede? –le preguntó.

—Nada mi amor…-le respondió Albert con una sonrisa, quitándose el pantalón y su ropa interior.

Al quedar desnudo, Albert volvió a acercarse a ella. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron más, disfrutando de la desnudes de su esposo, que era un hombre realmente atractivo.

—No te imaginas cuanto soñé con hacerte mía nuevamente –le susurraba Albert besándole el cuello –Te deseo tanto Candy…tanto.

—Yo también te deseo mi amor…ámame como la primera vez.

—Claro que lo are….quiero ser el único hombre en tu vida–le dijo Albert tocándola con suavidad entre los muslos, ella arqueó el cuerpo de manera espontánea, sintiendo las manos de su esposo en su intimidad.

—Siempre lo has sido Albert –le confesó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡Te amo Candy! ¡Te amo!

Albert se apoderó nuevamente de los labios de su esposa, sin dejar de acariciarla íntimamente. Sintiendo Candy en su interior olas cálidas de placer. Ella abrazo con más fuerza la espalda de Albert apretándolo con sus suaves manos. Parecía que su mente se desvanecía cediendo a las intolerables y maravillosas sensaciones que palpitaban en todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció y su cuerpo se humedeció de sudor.

—¿Estas preparada mi amor? –le preguntó Albert encima de sus labios.

—Si lo estoy….-respondió ella con sus ojos cerrados.

—Entonces ahora voy hacerte el amor…

Albert la poseyó con facilidad. Ella se había arqueado hacia arriba, pensando que le dolería como la primera vez, pero no fue así. Sintió que él la llenaba con su fuerza y su masculino poder. La pasión salvaje los dominó, explotó en olas calientes y rítmicas que llevaron a ambos a un tumultuoso mar de éxtasis. Y cuando los estremecimientos del clímax se desvanecieron, Albert muy satisfecho, se desplomó encima de ella. Candy no dejó de abrazarlo. Se sentía débil y muy atontada e incapaz de hacer nada, pero feliz de haber estado con el hombre que siempre ha amado, porque aunque creyó odiar a Albert, en el fondo de su alma nunca dejo de amarlo, él era el amor de su vida y siempre lo iba ser.

Ambos con sus cuerpos desnudos y relajados se metieron a la cama, donde se abrazaron quedándose profundamente dormidos, sintiendo el latidos de sus corazones que los llenaba de felicidad de por fin estar juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó con los rayos del sol, que traspasaban las cortinas de la habitación. Sintiéndose un poco soñolienta y mostrando una sonrisa recordando la apasionada noche que había pasado con Albert, levantó su cabeza para verlo a su lado, pero su sonrisa bruscamente desapareció al darse cuenta que su esposo no estaba a su lado.

"Acaso Albert la había abandonado nuevamente", pensó Candy en ese momento con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y recordando esa mañana en la cabaña cuando el la dejó. Bruscamente envuelta en la sabana se levantó de la cama y comenzó a llamarlo, buscándolo con sus ojos por toda la habitación.

—¡Albert! ¡Albert! –lo llamaba desesperada.

Cuando el salió del baño envuelto en una toalla.

—¿Mi amor que pasa?-le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Candy como una niña pequeña lo abrazo por el cuello llena de emoción.

—Albert pensé que me habías dejado sola –le respondió.

—¿Crees que tendría el valor de dejarte nuevamente?

—No pero…

—¿Pero tuviste miedo que me hubiera marchado como esa ves en la cabaña?

—Si –admitió ella bajando su mirada.

Él le tomo la barbilla, para que la mirara de frente.

—Nunca más amor mío te volveré a dejar, te amo Candy y desde hoy día estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¡Yo también te amo!

—Ya quiero ver a nuestra hija y decirle que su mamá y papá están juntos.

—Katherine, como la extraño.

—Yo también la extraño mucho, pero aun no quiero regresar a Chicago.

—¿Por qué Albert? ¿Aun tienes cosas que hacer en los Ángeles?

—No precisamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo que pasa que pensé que nos podríamos quedar un par de días más aquí, disfrutando de esta ciudad en este hotel, como si fuera una luna de miel, recuerda que la que tuvimos en Florida fue un desastres ¿Qué le parece señora Andrey mi propuesta?

—Podría ser señor Andrey….

—¿Eso significa que nos quedamos? –le preguntó Albert acercándose a los labios de su esposa.

—Por supuesto mi amor…

—Entonces volvamos a la cama, tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que nos pasamos peleando.

—Tienes toda la razón…-le dijo Candy dándole un coqueto beso en los labios.

…

—Hola tía Patty –le dijo Katherine al abrir la puerta ya que Pony estaba en la cocina.

—Hola princesa ¿Y tú mamá?

—Mi mamá no está.

Pony apareció en ese momento.

—Patty pasa –le dijo.

La joven entro a la sala.

—Katherine me dijo que Candy no está.

—Mi sobrina se fue a los Ángeles.

—¿A los Ángeles?

—Si…fue a buscar a su esposo.

—No comprendo.

—Patty tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Así que ponte cómoda que voy a preparar una rica taza de café con galletas.

—Claro señora Pony, me muero de la curiosidad de lo que está pasando con mi amiga.

Pony rápidamente preparo las tazas de café y se sentó a platicar con Patty, contándole sobre la decisión de Candy de regresar con el padre de su hija.

—Me alegra mucho lo que me cuenta, espero que ahora todo se arregle entre ellos –dijo Patty comiendo una galleta.

—Si…yo también lo deseo, sobre todo por la niña que necesita a sus padres unidos.

—Me da tristeza por Terry, después de todo el ama mucho a Candy.

—Si…es un buen muchacho, pero Candy no podía seguir a su lado porque al que ama es al señor Andrey.

—Lo se…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—Voy abrir –dijo Pony caminando hacia la puerta.

—Hola señora Pony –le saludó Anthony.

—Pase joven Anthony –le dijo ella con amabilidad.

—Vengo a visitar a mi sobrina.

Anthony entro cuando se encontró con la niña que corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Tío Anthony!

—Hola preciosa…

Patty al verlo se puso de pies y Anthony la miro fijamente como si entre ellos hubiera existido una intensa conexión,

—Patty él es Anthony el hermano del esposo de Candy –le dijo Pony presentándolos.

Ella caminó hasta él.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte –le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo…Patty –le contesto el dándose cuenta que ella era una joven muy agradable y dulce.

—Yo soy la mejor amiga de Candy.

—Lo se…he escuchado a ella hablar de ti, aunque no me dijo que eras tan encantadora.

Patty se sonrojo con las palabras de Anthony.

—¿Y Candy dónde está?

—Ella fue a los Ángeles a reconciliarse con su esposo –le contestó Pony.

—Qué bueno que por fin Candy le dé una oportunidad a mi hermano, el la ama mucho.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme –dijo Patty.

—Que lastima, porque voy a llevar a la niña al parque. Tal vez tú nos podría a acompañar –le sugirió Anthony.

—Si tía vamos al parque –insistió Katherine.

—Está bien…

—¡Fantástico! –Exclamó Anthony –Entonces nos vamos al parque.

—Si vamos –contesto Patty con una nerviosa sonrisa.

…

Esa misma mañana Flammy llena de furia por la llegada de Candy tomo un vuelo de regreso a Chicago. Donde de inmediato se dirigió al departamento de Terry para hablar con él.

—¿Flammy que no estabas en los Ángeles? –le preguntó Terry al verla entrar a su departamento.

Ella lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejar a Candy que fuera a los Ángeles?

—¿Como que Candy esta en los Ángeles?

—La muy estúpida llego anoche a la inauguración del hotel y lo peor de todo es que ella y William pasaron la noche en la misma recámara. Ves la clase de novia que tienes.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—Ella ya no es mi novia. Candy termino conmigo porque sigue enamorada del padre de su hija.

—¿Cómo dejaste que terminara contigo?

—¡Que querías que hiciera que la retuviera a la fuerza a mi lado!

—Entonces todo indica que ello regresaron.

—Lamentablemente si…

—¡Maldita sea nuestro plan se arruinó! –exclamo Flammy eufórica –Pero algo tenemos que hacer para separarlos.

—Si…yo no voy a permitir que Candy sufra nuevamente al lado de ese desgraciado ¿Por qué no creo que el haya cambiado?

Flammy pensativa dio unos pasos por la sala del departamento.

—No te preocupes…ya sé que voy hacer para destruir esa relación.

—¿Qué?

—No te lo voy a contar todavía, pero te aseguro que esta vez Candy no va querer ver nunca más al padre de su hija.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic. Donde Candy y Albert se reconciliarion, sin emabargo Flammy y Terry prepara un plan para separarlo, veremos lo que va pasa con nuestra pareja de rubios que las cosas no les sera nada de facil.**

 **skarllet northman -sayuri1707 -glenda -Patty -Marisol 92 -keyla1302 -lady susi -Georgia Celli -Karina -Patty -chidamami -Olimpia –Nelly –leihej –Guest -Bertgirl**

 **Mirialia Paolini -brendarvazquezcandice - Ledezma(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

 **Me despido con un cariñoso saludo para cada una de ustedes y gradecerles sus lindos comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Fueron los días más maravillosos para Candy y Albert en los Ángeles, donde disfrutaron de su amor recorriendo miles de hermosos lugares y románticas noches de pasión, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban. Pero ya era tiempo de regresar tanto porque Albert tenía que retomar su trabajo, como por que ambos añoraban por ver a su hija Katherine y contarle que los tres ahora estarían siempre juntos, como la bella familia que siempre debió ser.

—La niña se pondrá feliz con todo los regalos que le compramos –dijo Candy guardándolos en una maleta.

Albert se acercó a ella y la tomo por la espalda, dándole un beso en la nunca.

—Si…pero se pondrá más feliz cuando sepa que ahora viviremos juntos en la mansión.

—¿En la mansión?

—Si…¿por qué supongo que regresaras a vivir conmigo a la mansión?

Candy volteo su cuerpo quedando frente de él.

—Bueno…no había pensado en eso.

—No quieres volver ¿verdad?

—No sé si deba regresar a tu mansión, tú sabes que me llevo muy mal con tu abuela y los Legan.

—Lo se mi amor, pero ellos tienen que entender que eres mi esposa. Además ya es hora de que sepan sobre la existencia de Katherine.

—Sí, tienes razón –le dijo Candy abrazándolo –Te amo Albert y ya no quiero separarme más de ti.

—Yo también quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, junto a nuestra hija.

—Bueno…entonces regresaré a la mansión. Voy a terminar de ordenar la maleta.

—Hazlo después, ahora tengo algo que decirte –le dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Que pasa mi amor?

Albert saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita que se la pasó a Candy.

—¿Y esto que es? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Ábrela, es para ti.

La rubia abrió la cajita, dándose cuenta que era un bello anillo de diamante.

—Es precioso mi amor, pero no debiste…

—¿Candy White quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes muy abierto, sonriendo por la propuesta de su esposo.

—Pero Albert si ya estamos casados.

—Lo se…pero solo nos casamos por lo civil, además fue de una manera muy fría, recuerda que fue solo por la herencia de tu abuelo. Ahora quiero que todo sea diferente, que nos casemos por la iglesia ante Dios. Deseo tanto verte vestida de novia, con un ramo de flores en tus manos ¿Qué me dices te casas conmigo?

—¡Claro que si mi amor! –le respondió Candy abrazándolo –Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Albert le colocó el anillo en el dedo de ella y le dio un apasionado beso sellando su compromiso de amor.

…

Esa misma tarde Candy y Albert regresaron a Chicago, donde se reunieron con su hermosa hija.

—Mi pequeña te extrañe mucho –le dijo Albert sentándola en sus piernas.

—¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó la niña.

Albert y Candy se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Estábamos en los Ángeles –le respondió Candy.

—Te trajimos muchos regalos –le dijo Albert.

—Papá quiero verlos.

—Claro mi pequeña…

Albert le pasó los regalos a su hija y la sentó en una alfombra para que lo viera.

—Me alegra mucho verlos juntos –le dijo Pony emocionada.

—Gracias a ti Tía…-le dijo Candy que estaba sentada al lado de su esposo–Por qué tú me dijiste que tenía que darle otra oportunidad a Albert.

— De nada sobrina, yo sabía que ustedes se aman.

—Yo sé que me equivoqué con Candy en el pasado –reconoció Albert tomándole una mano a ella–Pero ahora todo será distinto. Nos vamos a casar por la iglesia.

—¡Felicidades! Ahora su matrimonio será por amor y no por la herencia.

—Bendita herencia que le dejo el señor White a Candy, que hiso rencontrarme con la mujer que amo y descubrir que tenía una hermosa hija.

—Tienes razón Albert –dijo Candy –Gracias a la herencia de mi abuelo ahora estamos juntos.

—Desde ahora en adelante tú y mi hija siempre estarán a mi lado.

—¿Eso significa que Candy y la niña se irán con usted a la mansión? –preguntó Pony.

—Si…hoy mismo Candy y Katherine se irán conmigo a la mansión para vivir juntos como una hermosa familia.

Pony sonrió con tristeza.

—Las voy a extrañar mucho a las dos –dijo.

—Pero tía, tú también te iras con nosotras –le dijo Candy.

—¿Yo ir a vivir a la mansión Andrey?

—Claro señora Pony…usted es como una madre para Candy, además se ha portado tan bien con mi hija, que no podríamos dejarla sola.

—Muchas gracias…pero es mejor que no, no me sentiría bien viviendo en aquella mansión.

—Pero tía…no podría dejarte aquí sola.

—Si…señora Pony, vengase con nosotros a la mansión –le insistió Albert.

—Hazlo por la niña tía, ella te quiere tanto.

—Bueno…me iré con ustedes, pero después que se casen por la iglesia.

—Ok tía…Bueno voy a arreglar algunas cosas para llevar a la mansión –dijo Candy levantándose del sillón.

—Yo te ayudo mi amor –le dijo Albert siguiéndola.

…

—Anthony la pasé muy bien en el cine –le dijo Patty con una sonrisa en el automóvil de él. Ya que desde que se conocieron comenzaron a salir, pero como amigos.

—Me alegra saberlo, a pesar que la película no fue de tu gusto –contesto él.

—Claro que me gusto la película, fue muy entretenida.

—Pero hubieras preferido una más romántica ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no fue culpa tuya. En la cartelera no había una película romántica disponible.

—Pero mañana si, así que vendré a buscarte a la misma hora para ir al cine.

—Anthony…mañana no puedo salgo más tarde de mi trabajo en la tienda.

—Bueno…entonces lo dejaremos para otro día –insistió el tomándole una mano –Patty no quiero dejar de verte.

Ella suspiro de emoción.

—¿En serio?

—Si Patty, tú me gustas mucho.

—Pero si nos conocemos hace muy poco.

—Lo se…pero te encuentro una chica tan especial, que me tienes muy enamorado de ti –le confesó Anthony dándole un beso en los labios.

Ella se apartó de el bruscamente.

—Esto no está bien…-le dijo sonrojada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sientes nada por mí?

—Si siento algo por ti, pero tú tienes novia.

—Pero ya no amo a Elisa, desde ante que te conociera mi relación con ella no ha estado nada de bien.

—¿Entonces por qué no habías terminado con ella?

—Por qué no quería lastimarla, sin embargo ya no puedo seguir con esa relación, menos que tu apareciste en mi vida.

—Anthony no sé qué decirte –le dijo Patty apenada.

Él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

—No me digas nada, solo dame la oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón.

—Ya lo conquistaste Anthony, desde el primer día que te conocí. Pero primero quiero que termines con tu novia, antes que comencemos una relación.

—Ok Patty, Lo antes posible terminaré con Elisa –le dijo Anthony, pensando que no le sería tan fácil deshacerse de ella.

…

Antes de que fuera la hora de la cena Albert junto a su esposa y su hija llegaron a la mansión Andrey. Cuando ingresaron al salón principal, se encontraron con la abuela Elroy y Anthony y la señora Legan que estaba de visita.

—Buenas tarde a todos –los saludó Albert con seriedad.

La abuela Elroy y la señora Legan miraron extrañada la presencia de Candy y sobretodo de la niña.

—¿Qué bueno que llegaron de los Ángeles? –les dijo Anthony con amabilidad.

Katherine al verlo corrió a los brazos de él.

—Hola tío –le dijo la niña.

—¿Se puede saber quién es esa niña? –preguntó Elroy –Y por qué llamo a Anthony tío.

—Esa niña es la misma que vi con Elisa, el día que nos encontramos con Candy –dijo la señora Legan.

—Ósea que es la hija de la miga de Candy –añadió la abuela Elroy.

Candy y Albert se miraron.

—Esa niña no es hija de la amiga de mi esposa –aclaró Albert –¡Esa niña es hija de Candy y mía!

—¿William que locura estas diciendo?

—No es ninguna locura abuela, esa niña es mi hija.

Elroy movió la cabeza sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—No comprendo ¿cómo esa niña va ser hija tuya?

—Es una historia muy larga abuela, que te voy a contar.

—Anthony por favor lleva a Katherine al jardín…

—Claro, vamos preciosa –le dijo Anthony tomándole la mano a la niña.

Cuando Anthony se fue con Katherine del salón. Albert comenzó su relato con tranquilidad confesándole a su abuela el romance que tubo años atrás con Candy, lo mal que se había portado con ella al haberla abandonado, sin imaginarse que ella había quedado embarazada. Elroy no dejo de escandalizarse por aquella historia, sintiéndose decepcionada por su nieto mayor, que nunca imaginó que hubiera sido capaz de engañar a Candy. Ahora comprendía la fría y dura actitud de la rubia cuando vivió en la mansión.

—¿Querido me da mucha tristeza lo que me has contado–le dijo Elroy levantándose de su sillón –Nunca pensé que fueras capas de algo así ¿Pero estas seguro que esa niña es tuya?

—Claro que lo esa abuela...No te voy a permitir que dudes de eso.

—¡Katherine es hija de Albert! -exclamó Candy con seguridad.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. Mejor me voy a mi habitación, esto es demasiado para mí.

—Yo la acompaño abuela -le dijo la señora Legan sacándola del salón.

Candy y Albert también se dirigieron a la habitación , para hablar más tranquilos.

—Albert es mejor que yo me vaya con la niña –le dijo Candy abrazándolo para sentir su protección.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas mi amor…-le contesto el pasándole una de sus manos por el cabello de ella –Eres mi esposa y tienes todo el derecho de vivir aquí.

—Pero tu abuela me odia, está dudando de que Katherine sea tu hija.

—Que piense lo que quiera, ella tendrá que aceptarte o me perderá como su nieto.

—Albert no quiero que por mi culpa te pelees con tu familia.

—Candy ahora mi hija y tú son mi familia y no voy a permitir que nadie las lastime.

La rubia lo miró a los ojos emocionada.

—Gracias Albert, por protegerme de esa manera.

Siempre lo voy hacer. Te amo Candy y no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe.

—Yo también te amo –le dijo la rubia dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Me esperas, voy a buscar a la niña.

—Sí.

Albert salió de la habitación. Cuando en ese momento sonó el celular de Candy.

—Si –contestó ella.

—Hola Candy White -contestó la voz de una mujer.

—¿Con quién hablo?

—Con Flammy. Me entere que hoy llegaron de los Ángeles.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó Candy con molestia.

—Hablar contigo algo muy importante.

—¡Olvídalo!

—¿Candy acaso me tienes miedo, que no quieres hablar conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no...

—Entonces...te espero mañana a las seis de la tarde en el restorán llamado "El paraíso"

—De acuerdo, hay estaré…

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic, donde las cosas no le estan siendo nada de facil a nuestro rubios, sobreto por lo que tiene preparado Flammy con la ayuda de Terry.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerle sus reviews del capitulo anterior.**

 **Bertgirl -skarllet northman -glenda -Hikarulantisforlove -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Marisol 92 -Patty –leihej -okita kagura -keyla1302 -candice Ledezma –Olimpia -Lady Koko 23(gracias por colocarme como autor favorito)**

 **Me despido con gran abrazo para ustedes y las chicas que leen anonimamente.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 16**

Cuando Albert bajo al jardín a buscar a su hija. Anthony le pidió hablar con él un momento.

—¿Cuéntame hermano? –le dijo Albert.

Anthony dio unos pasos un poco nervioso.

—Albert voy a terminar mi noviazgo con Elisa.

—Ya no la amas ¿verdad?

—Si…hace tiempo que mi relación con ella no ha estado nada de bien. Además ahora tengo otro motivo para terminar con ella.

—¿Cuál?

—Es que…me enamoré de otra chica.

Albert lo miró sorprendido.

—Vaya no pensé que estuvieras saliendo con otra chica.

—La conocí hace muy poco y desde el primer día que la vi sentí cosas por ella.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada? –le preguntó Albert tomándole un hombro a su hermano.

—La afortunada se llama Patty Obrina.

—¡Patty Obrina! –repitió Albert -¿No me digas que es la amiga de Candy?

—Si…es ella.

—¿Pero cómo se conocieron?

—Fue cuando Candy y tú estaban en los Ángeles. Un día fui a visitar a Katherine al departamento y ella se encontraba ahí. Ese mismo día me acompañó a llevar a la niña al parque y desde entonces hemos salido un par de veces.

—¿Y ella te corresponde?

—Si…pero me dijo que no podía aceptarme hasta que terminé con Elisa.

—Y me parece muy bien.

—Lo sé...yo también quiero hacer bien las cosas con Patty, ella es una joven muy seria.

—Si…aunque no te será nada fácil desacerté de Elisa.

—Así es hermano y eso me tiene muy complicado.

—Me imagino, pero tienes que enfrentarlo si quieres estar al lado de Patty. Como yo estoy enfrentando a la abuela, para poder estar con Candy y mi hija.

—No tomó nada de bien lo que pasó entre tú y Candy en el pasado ¿verdad?

—Sí, piensa que Katherine no es mi hija.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso la abuela?

—Ya sabes cómo es.

—Hay que tenerle paciencia. Yo estoy seguro que llegará querer a Candy y a la niña –dijo Anthony mirando a su sobrina con cariño, que estaba jugando con unas flores.

—Bueno…ya veremos qué es lo que pasa.

—Katherine vamos con mamá –le dijo Albert.

—Si papá…-dijo la niña tomándole la mano.

…

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó muy intranquila, por la llamada de Flammy que la tenía preocupada. Se imaginaba que no sería nada bueno, sin embargo iba asistir aquella cita, sin decirle nada a su esposo, ya que ese problema prefería enfrentarlo sola.

—Buenos días mi amor –le dijo Albert que estaba acostado a su lado.

—Buenos días –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—Muy bien en tus brazos –respondió Candy recostándose en el pecho de él.

—Me haces muy feliz que estés aquí conmigo en la mansión.

—A mí también, a pesar que tu familia no me quiere.

—Hay que tenerle paciencia a mi abuela, yo estoy seguro que te llegará a querer a ti y a Katherine.

—Voy haberla a su habitación si ya despertó.

—Yo voy tengo que levántame para ir a la empresa. Hoy tengo una reunión muy importante, en la que tú deberías de participar.

—¡Yo!

—Si después de todo también eres dueña de la empresa hotelera. Recuerda que tu abuelo te dejó el 40% de las acciones.

—Lo se…pero yo te las regalé –le recordó Candy cuando ella pensaba irse con Terry.

—Pero jamás la aceptarías, esas acciones siguen siendo tuya.

—Pero tú las estas administrando, y sé que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Eso es verdad –reconoció Albert.

Candy levanto su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—¡Te amo Albert!

—Yo también te amo y gracias por haberme dado otra oportunidad…

—De nada mi amor… yo sé que no me voy arrepentir de haber perdonado –le dijo Candy dándole un beso en los labios que Albert correspondió apasionadamente.

—Bueno mejor me levanto o me terminaré aquedando aquí contigo en la cama y llegare retrasado a la empresa –dijo Albert rompiendo el beso y saliendo de la cama.

—Yo también me voy a levantar, quiero ir a visitar a Patty, para que me ayude a escoger mi vestido de novia.

—Mi amor hay algo que tengo que contarte sobre Patty.

La rubia lo miró extrañada.

—¿No entiendo que tienes tú que hablarme de mi amiga?

—Es que Patty y Anthony están enamorados.

—¿Albert de donde sacaste eso? –le preguntó Candy confundida –Si ellos ni siquiera se conocen.

—Te equivocas mi amor, porque Patty y Anthony si se conocen.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—Cuando nosotros estuvimos en los Ángeles. Anthony me lo contó ayer. Y por lo que me dijo está muy enamorado de Patty.

—Pero, él tiene novia.

—Si…pero va a terminar con Elisa.

—Bueno si es así, me alegro por ellos.

—Yo también, espero que todo salga bien entre ellos. Aunque no creo que Elisa se resigne a que la deje.

—Pobre Anthony no me gustaría estar en su lugar –dijo Candy imaginándose el escándalo que le armaría Elisa, cuando terminara con ella.

…

Anthony había tomado la decisión de terminar con su novia Elisa de una vez. Así que después de su primera clase en la universidad, se reunió con ella en la cafetería, para dar terminó aquella relación.

—Mi amor, que te parece si en la noche vamos a bailar –le dijo Elisa revolviendo su taza de café.

—Elisa, hay algo muy importante que tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo serio.

—Dime...

—Elisa tu sabes que en el último tiempo nuestra relación no está funcionando. Así que es mejor que terminemos.

Elisa lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Anthony estas terminando conmigo?

—Si…es lo mejor para los dos.

—¡Para ti será lo mejor, porque para mí no! –le grito alterada –¡No voy a dejar que me dejes!

—Elisa entiende que no tiene sentido que sigamos juntos ¡Yo ya no te amo!

—Te enamoraste de otra ¿verdad?

—Elisa…

—¿Dímelo te gusta otra chica?

—Si…estoy enamorado de otra chica –admitió Anthony.

—¿Quién es esa estúpida? –le preguntó furiosa -¿Es alguien de la universidad?

—No. Tú no la conoces…

—¡Te exijo a que me digas su nombre!

—No lo are –dijo Anthony parándose de la mesa –Es mejor que me vaya.

—Si…vete, pero así –le dijo Elisa tirándole el café en la ropa.

—¿Que has hecho Elisa? –le reclamó Anthony mirándose el café derramado en su camisa.

—Para que veas que conmigo no se juega. Y voy averiguar quién es esa estúpida y cuando la conozca le are pagar que me haya robado tu amor –le dijo Elisa con palabras amenazadoras y marchándose de la cafetería.

…

Candy había ido a visitar a su amiga Patty a la tienda, donde estuvieron hablando de Anthony y sobre su boda por la iglesia, para que su amiga le ayudara con los preparativos, ya que sería el próximo mes. Después Candy junto a su hija fueron al departamento para ver a su tía Pony y poder dejarle a la niña cuando ella fuera a hablar con Flammy, esa cita que la tenía muy intrigada.

—Candy no deberías ver a esa mujer –le sugirió Pony preocupada.

—Tengo que hacerlo tía, yo no le temo a la tal Flammy.

—Si tu esposo supiera, jamás te dejaría que fueras a hablar con ella.

—Tía por favor…no le vayas a decir nada a Albert. No quiero involucrarlo en este asunto.

Pony movió la cabeza.

—Estas actuando mal, te puedes meter en algún problema.

—Tía yo sé lo que hago. Bueno ya me voy, vuelvo pronto –le dijo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla a su tía y a la niña que estaba jugando con su muñeca.

—Cuídate por favor…

—Te prometo que lo are.

Media hora después Candy se reunió con Flammy que la estaba esperando en el restorán.

—Aquí me tienes –le dijo Candy.

—Toma asiento querida –le dijo Flammy indicándole la silla que esta frente de ella.

La rubia se sentó.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? –le preguntó.

—No sé cómo decirte esto –dijo sollozando –Pero tienes que saber que estoy esperando un hijo de tu esposo.

Los ojos se Candy se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Eso no es verdad?

—Lo es…estoy embarazada y el padre de mi hijo es William Andrey.

—¡No te creo nada…!

Flammy abrió su cartera y saco un papel.

—No te estoy mintiendo Candy. Toma son los resultado de los exámenes que me hice, fue después que llegue de los Ángeles –le dijo pasándole el papel.

Candy lo leyó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que decía positivo.

—¿Pero eso no significa que el hijo sea de mi esposo?

—Lo es…una mujer sabe perfectamente quien es el padre de su hijo, eso debería saberlo bien Candy.

—Bueno…sí.

—Ves Candy, estoy embarazada de William y lo peor de todo que él lo sabe…-dijo llorando.

—Albert lo sabe –dijo la rubia sorprendida.

—Si…y el muy desgraciado no quiere hacerse cargo de mi hijo. Tu querido Albert sigue siendo el mismo canalla de siempre, que solo juega con las mujeres…

Candy la miro como con ojos de llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo del restorán, mientras que Flammy la miro con una irónica sonrisa de satisfacción de haber conseguido lo que quería.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas...**

 **Aqui otro capitulo de este fic, donde la vibora de Flammy consiguio lo que queria...ahora veremos que pasara con Candy si se dejara de llevar por la metira de Flammy o pensara mejor las cosas y se dara cuenta que es una trampa para separarla de Albert...**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y gradacerles sus lindos reviews.  
**

 **skarllet northman -monica -leihej –glenda -Marisol 92 -lady susi –hikarulantisforlove -Bertgirl -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Georgia Celli -candice Ledezma –Michelle -Olimpia**

 **flaquita -Aramac -Mary Andrew (gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

 **Me despido deseandose muchas bendiciones y nos vemos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 17**

—Señor Andrey –lo nombró Pony con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo esta señora Pony? –le preguntó.

—Bien.

—Vine a buscar a Candy y mi hija, me dijo que iban estar aquí.

Pony trago seco.

—Pase.

Albert se dio cuenta que ni Candy ni Katherine estaban en el departamento.

—¿Y mi esposa donde esta?

—¿Candy no está?

—¿Como que no está?

—Salió.

—Con la niña.

—Sola, Katherine se quedó dormida en su habitación.

—¿Y dónde fue?

—Fue…la mandé a comprar unas cosas que yo necesitaba –respondió Pony muy nerviosa.

—Bueno la voy a esperar, me imagino que no debe tardar –dijo Albert sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Pony pálida como un papel se quedó mirándolo y después observó el reloj que estaba en la pared dándose cuenta que eran pasada las nueve de la noche y Candy no aparecía ¿Acaso aquella mujer que su sobrina fue a ver le abría echo algún daño?

—Señor Andrey, lo siento, pero le mentí Candy no salió a comprar –le confesó Pony.

—¿Entonces dónde fue? –le preguntó Albert frunciendo el ceño.

—Fue a encontrarse con una mujer llamada Flammy.

—¡Flammy! –repitió Albert colocándose de pies.

—Si…Candy me contó que esa mujer la llamó ayer, para que se vieran hoy en la tarde en un restaurant. Mi sobrina decidió ir, pero eso fue a las seis de la tarde y mire la hora que es y ella no ha regresado.

—¿Pero Candy porque no me lo dijo?

—Por qué quería solucionarlo sola.

—No debió ir…Flammy quizás que cosas le dijo.

—Me imagino lo peor, tengo miedo que esa mujer le haya hecho algún daño –dijo Pony preocupada.

—¿Y si Candy pasó donde su amiga Patty?

—No había pensado en eso. Voy a llamarla.

Pony rápidamente caminó hasta el teléfono y llamó a la amiga de su sobrina.

—Hola Patty, soy Pony.

—¿Cómo esta señora Pony?

—No muy bien ¿quisiera saber si Candy está contigo?

—No…ella vino en la mañana a la tienda, pero ahora no la he visto ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Si…lo que pasa que Candy salió a encontrarse con una mujer llamada Flammy y a un no ha regresado.

—Recuerdo que me comentó que iba hablar con ella –dijo Patty recordando que cuando Candy fue a verla a la tienda se lo dijo –Es más le pedí que no fuera.

—Yo también le dije lo mismo…tengo tanto miedo que algo malo le haya pasado.

—Tranquila señora Pony, pensemos que Candy está bien.

—Bueno te dejo Patty y si sabes algo de Candy, me llamas.

—Claro que lo are.

—Mi sobrina no está con su amiga –dijo Pony colgando el teléfono.

—Entonces voy a buscar a Flammy, para ver qué fue lo que pasó –dijo Albert rogando que nada malo le haya pasado a su esposa.

…

—Anthony tenemos que hablar –le dijo Elroy al verlo entrar al salón.

El miró con cara de cansancio.

—Abuela ahora no, vengo súper casado me pase todo el día en la universidad, que lo único que deseo es dormir –le dijo.

—Lo siento, pero tendrás que escucharme.

—Ya se lo que me vas decir, que por que terminé con Elisa ¿Por qué supongo que ya vino a darte el cuento?

—Si…la pobre está destrozada ¿Como fuiste capaz de dejarla por otra joven?

—Yo ya no amo a Elisa –explico Anthony –Y he conocido a otra chica que me robó el corazón.

—¿Quién es esa muchacha?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo abuela?

—Tengo que saber con quién te estas involucrando, no quiero que te pase lo que le paso a tu hermano que colocó sus ojos en Candy, una joven que no es de nuestro nivel social.

Anthony dio un pesado suspiro, pensando que su abuela se pondría aun mas furiosa cuando supiera que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado era la mejor amiga de Candy. Sin embargo era mejor decírselo ahora antes de que después se enterara por otro lado.

—Lo siento abuela, pero a mí ya me pasó lo mismo que a mí hermano.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que me enamoré de una joven humilde, pero muy tierna y trabajadora.

Elroy lo miró horrorizada.

—¡Eso no puede ser…!

—Lo es abuela y estoy muy enamorado de ella.

—¿Dónde conociste a esa muchacha? –le preguntó.

—En el departamento de Candy, es la mejor amiga de ella.

Elroy se tomó la cabeza sintiendo un malestar.

—Claro Candy tenía que estar involucrada en este asunto –expresó roja de la rabia –¿Qué es lo que quiere destruir a esta familia?

—Abuela no le eches la culpa a Candy, ella no tiene nada que ver en que yo me haya enamorado de su amiga.

—Por supuesto que tiene que ver, te metió por los ojos a su amiguita, que debe ser igual que ella.

—No hables mal de la mujer que amo. Patty como Candy son chicas de origen humilde, pero son personas de buenos sentimientos y correctas.

—Yo no pensaría lo mismo.

—Piensa lo que quieres abuela –le dijo Anthony marchándose del salón.

—¡Anthony vuelve aquí, esta conversación no se ha terminado! –le grito Elroy,

…

Albert en menos de una hora llego al departamento donde vivía Flammy.

—William que sorpresa tenerte por aquí –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—¡Tú esposa!

—Sí, sé que cítate a Candy a un restaurant, para decirle quizás que mentiras.

—Yo –dijo Flammy haciéndose la tonta.

—Si tu…así que dime ¿dónde está Candy?

—No lo sé…

—Si lo sabes…ella no ha llegado donde su tía, así que dime que le hiciste.

—¡William estas insinuando que maté a tu esposa!

—De ti me esperaría cualquier cosa –le dijo Albert tomándola por el brazo.

—Jajaja no soy ninguna acecina cariño.

—¿Entonces dime que le dijiste a mi esposa?

—Nada solo quería hablar con ella, para conocernos mejor.

—No te creo nada, dímelo.

Flammy se soltó de él.

—Está bien, le dije que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Albert la miró negando con la cabeza.

—¡Estás loca! ¿cómo pudiste inventar algo así?

—Tenía que encontrar una buena mentira, para que tu querida Candy creyera que sigues siendo el mismo canalla que años atrás que la abandono dejándola embarazada –le dijo en tono de burla.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo te enteraste de esa historia? –le preguntó Albert intrigado.

Flammy se quedó en silencio, ya que no podía decir que Terry le había contado aquella historia.

—Eso que importa, lo que debería importante es que tu esposa si ahora se va querer divorciar de ti.

—Eso no pasara por que tú le dirás la ¿verdad?

—No lo are….

—Si lo aras, porque o si no te destruyo Flammy –la amenazo Albert –Ahora voy a buscar a mi esposa y si algo malo le ha pasado te va pesar.

Albert con la ayuda de George se puso a buscar a Candy por toda la ciudad en su automóvil, pero ella no aparecía. Sin embargo no había buscado en un lugar, un lugar que al no le parecía, porque no creía que su esposa estuviera ahí, aunque tendría que hacerlo para agotar todas las posibilidades.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana Albert llego al departamento de Terry, donde este estaba dormido, pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta que tocaba con gran insistencia se levantó abrir.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí a esta hora? –le preguntó Terry con molestia.

—Disculpa que te moleste, lo que pasa que quiero saber si Candy está aquí.

Terry le sonrió irónico.

—¿Y por qué piensas que tu esposa está conmigo?

—¡Dime ella está aquí sí o no! –le grito Albert alterado.

—No está aquí.

—¿Entonces dónde está mi esposa? –se preguntó Albert angustiado.

—¿Como que no sabes donde esta Candy? –le preguntó Terry extrañado.

—No lo sé…la he buscado por toda la ciudad.

—¿Paso algo entre ustedes…?

—No precisamente, pero ese no es asunto tuyo. Mejor me voy a seguir buscándola –dijo Albert marchándose del departamento de Terry.

…

Cuando Terry entro a su departamento de inmediato comenzó a llamar a Flammy, pero ella no le respondía. Hasta que por fin le contestó.

—¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Candy? –le reclamó.

—Yo no le echo nada a esa estúpida…

—Candy está desaparecida, acaba de venir William Andrey a buscarla.

—¿Yo pensé que estaba contigo?

—No ha venido a verme, como pensé que lo aria cuando le contaras que estabas esperando un hijo de su esposo.

—Se lo dije, y debió haberle afectado mucho por que salió huyendo del restorán donde nos encontramos.

—¡Flammy si algo malo le pasó a Candy, la vas a pagar muy caro!

—Terry no te atrevas amenazarme, no olvides que tú también estas involucrado en esto. Ahora no me molestes más porque tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir –le dijo Flammy colgando el teléfono.

—Candy mi amor espero que nada malo te haya pasado, porque eso jamás me lo perdonaría –dijo Terry sintiendo su corazón afligido, por la mujer que amaba.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic donde hermos visto que Candy esta desaparecida ¿que abra pasado con ella?**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecerles por seguir apoyandome en este fic y mandarme sus lindos review.**

 **Mary Andrew -skarllet northman -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –glenda -Marisol 92 -okita kagura -JENNY -Hikarulantisforlove -candice Ledezma –Denis -Bertgirl -lady susi(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

 **Me despido deseandole que tenga una bonita semana, nos vemos pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 18**

Esa noche Albert se la pasó buscando a Candy hasta la madrugada. A la mañana siguiente, muy angustiado por no encontrar a la mujer que amaba, se fue a su mansión para contarle a su abuela y hermano Anthony lo que estaba pasando.

—Pobre Candy, ojala que aparezca pronto –dijo Anthony con preocupación.

—Quizás con quien esta esa muchacha –comentó la abuela Elroy con indiferencia.

—¡Abuela como puedes decir eso! –la regaño Albert –¡No te das cuenta lo angustiado que estoy!

—Lo siento querido nieto…

—Pero hay que dar parte a la policía –propuso Anthony.

—Lo hice y de inmediato comenzaron a buscarla. Bueno voy a subir a darme un baño y después seguiré buscando a mi esposa –dijo Albert subiendo a su recámara.

—Yo me voy a la universidad –dijo Anthony, pensando que primero pasaría a ver a Patty a la tienda.

...

Una hora después Anthony llegaba a la tienda donde estaba trabajando Patty, muy preocupada también por la desaparición de su mejor amiga. Cuando vio a Anthony se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar.

—¡Oh Anthony tengo tanto miedo que algo malo le haya pasado a Candy!

—Tranquila Patty, hay que tener fe que ella aparecerá.

—¿Pero dónde puede estar…?

—¿Quién sabe?, solo hay que esperar que la policía la encuentre –le dijo Anthony acariciándole el cabello –Patty hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—¿Que…?

—Ya terminé con Elisa…

Patty se apartó de él.

—¿En serio?

—Si ya no somos novios.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—Nada de bien, pero bueno lo importante que ahora podemos estar juntos sin problemas.

Patty le sonrió.

—Anthony te amo –le dijo.

—Yo también te amo ¿Patty quieres ser mi novia?

—Si…quiero ser tu novia –respondió ella dándole un beso en los labios.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme a la universidad –le dijo Anthony apartándose de ella –Pero por la tarde vengo a verte y espero tengamos buena noticias sobre Candy.

—Si…espero que si –dijo Patty pensativa.

...

Terry que no había dormido en toda la noche, pensando que Flammy le pudo haber hecho algo malo a Candy. Apenas se levantó fue haberla a su departamento, pero cuando llegó se llevó la sorpresa que ella se había ido de viaje.

—¿Está seguro que Flammy se fue de viaje? –le preguntó Terry al conserje del edificio.

—Si…se fue muy temprano esta mañana, con un par de maletas –respondió el hombre –Y me dijo que se marchaba por un largo tiempo.

—¡Cobarde después de lo que hiso, ahora huye! Bueno me voy, gracias por la información –le dijo Terry marchándose del edificio, cuando afuera se encontró frente a frente con Albert que venía llegando.

—¿Terry que haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Albert que también venía a ver a Flammy.

Terry tragó seco.

—¡William Andrey! –lo nombró.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces en el edificio donde vive Flammy, la mujer que provocó que Candy desapareciera? ¿Acaso la conoces?

—Si la conozco –confesó Terry.

—¿De dónde conoces a Flammy?

—Fue en Florida, cuando fui a buscar a Candy, y ella se negó a irse conmigo. Me sentía tan despechado de que ella se hubiera preferido quedarse contigo, que pase a un bar a beber una copa, fue entonces que conocí a Flammy.

Albert lo miró lleno de rabia.

—¡Ahora entiendo, tú fuiste cómplice de esa víbora! –le grito tomándolo por la chaqueta para golpearlo.

—Si…fui cómplice de Flammy –reconoció Terry –Nos aliamos para separarte de Candy, la mujer que tu abandonaste años atrás, dejándola embarazada.

Albert lo soltó, sintiendo los remordimientos de aquello.

—Si me porte como un miserable con Candy. Pero lo he pagado muy caro al no haber podido estar con mi hija y verla crecer todos estos años. Sin embargo ahora las cosas ha cambiado porque Candy me dio otra oportunidad de poder ser felices junto a nuestra hija. Pero por culpa de las intrigas de Flammy y las tuya, estoy perdiendo nuevamente a la mujer que amo.

—¿Entonces Candy no ha parecido? –preguntó Terry angustiado.

—¡No y todo por culpa de Flammy y tuya! –grito Albert golpeando a Terry en la cara, botándolo al suelo –Pero te advierto que si a Candy le paso algo malo Flammy y tú se van a arrepentir.

—Flammy se fue de Chicago.

—¿Como que se fue?

—El conserje me lo acaba de decir.

—¡Maldita! –exclamo Albert –Se escapó para que no la obligara a decirle la verdad a Candy. Pero tú le dirás la verdad a mi esposa.

—No te preocupes yo lo are, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice –reconoció Terry –Pero ahora lo importante es que ella aparezca.

—Si tienes razón…tengo que seguir buscando a mi esposa –dijo Albert –Después arreglaremos el otro asunto.

...

Por la tarde Elisa y su madre llegaron a la mansión Andrey, ya que se enteraron sobre la desaparición de Candy.

—Estoy segura que esa muchacha se fue con otro hombre –comentó la señora Legan mientras tomaba una taza de té en el salón de la mansión.

—Es lo mismo que pienso yo –apoyo Elisa –De esa muchacha se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

—A mí lo único que me preocupa es mi nieto, anda como loco buscando a Candy –dijo la abuela Elroy.

—William es un tonto, mire que buscarla tanto, porque no se olvida de ella y coloca sus ojos en una mujer de su nivel –dijo Elisa.

—Es lo mismo que pensaba yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ama a Candy de verdad.

—¿Pero abuela Elroy no me diga que está aceptando esa relación? –le preguntó la señora Legan.

Elroy dio un pesado suspiro.

—Claro que no, pero no quiero ver a William sufrir.

—¿Y Anthony? –preguntó Elisa con interés.

—El anda en la universidad.

—¿Y ya averiguó quien es la chica con la que está saliendo?

—Si Elisa…

Los ojos de Elisa se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Y quién es esa estúpida?

—Es la mejor amiga de Candy.

—¡Eso no puede ser…!

—Lo es Elisa…Anthony me lo confesó.

—¡Qué horror! –exclamó la señora Legan –Los dos hermanó Andrey, enamorados de muchachas vulgares…

—¡Señora Legan mi esposa no es ninguna muchacha vulgar!–la regañó Albert al llegar al salón.

—¡Mi novia tampoco lo es!–añadió Anthony, que llego junto con Patty.

Elisa la miro con ojos de odio y se acercó a ellos.

—¡Así que tú eres la estúpida que me robó a mi novio! –le gritó con ganas de golpearla.

—Elisa no te atrevas hacerle daño a mi novia –le dijo Anthony poniéndose por enfrente.

Patty la miró asustada.

—¡Cómo pudiste cambiarme por esta! –gritó Elisa mirando a Patty de pies a cabeza –Que se ve que es una vulgar sin clase, como la tal Candy que es una cualquiera que tuvo un hijo sin casarse.

—¡Cállate Elisa! –le grito Albert –No te permito que hables mal de mi esposa, parece que se te olvida que yo soy el padre de la hija de Candy.

—Yo no estaría tan segura…

—¡Elisa vete ahora mismo de la mansión! –le pidió Albert furioso –¡Y no te atrevas a volver nunca más!

—¡Si vete…ni tu ni tu madre son bienvenidas aquí! –lo apoyó Anthony.

—Esto es un insulto –se quejó la señora Legan –Abuela Elroy usted no puede permitir que sus nietos nos echen de aquí.

—William, Anthony ustedes no pueden…

—Abuela no te metas en esto –la interrumpió Albert –Esta mansión es de mi hermano y mía y ninguno de los dos queremos que estas mujeres estén aquí. Suficiente tengo con la desaparición de mi esposa, para estar aguantándolas con su veneno.

—Esa estúpida de Candy, tiene la culpa de que Anthony haya terminado conmigo, porque le metió a su amiga por los ojos –dijo Elisa –Pero cuando regrese se la va ver conmigo.

-Aquí me tienes Elisa -se escuchó la voz de Candy.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la rubia, como si fuera una aparición.

—Candy mi amor –dijo Albert sintiendo un gran alivio en su corazón.

—Amiga que bueno que apareciste –le dijo Patty –Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

—Siento haberlos hecho preocupar, pero necesitaba está sola y pensar bien lo que había pasado.

Albert se le acercó.

—Candy tenemos que hablar, lo que te dijo Flammy…

—Ahora no Albert, primero hay algo que tengo que hacer.

La rubia se acercó a Elisa y le dió una cachetada.

—Escuche todo lo que hablaste de mí y de mi amiga y eso no te lo voy a aguantar. Si somos muchachas vulgares como tú dices, pero ninguna de los dos nos avergonzamos de eso. En cambió tú eres una señorita de sociedad, pero egoísta y orgullosa, así nadie te va querer.

Elisa con los ojos lloroso salió corriendo del salón y su madre la siguió.

—Bien hecho cuñada –le dijo Anthony –Bien merecido se tenía esa cachetada Elisa.

—Albert ahora si vamos hablar…

—Ok…vamos a la biblioteca –le dijo tomándola del brazo.

...

Rápidamente llegaron a la biblioteca.

—Mi amor…no te imaginas lo angustiado que me sentía, que llegue a pensar lo peor.

—Albert necesitaba estar sola, lo que me dijo Flammy me afecto mucho, me hizo revivir cuando tú me dejaste, pero después me di cuenta que no podía creer en aquella mujer, que solo quería separarnos ¿verdad?

Él la tomó por la cintura.

—Candy, que bueno que no creíste en Flammy, por que todo era una mentira.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo se mi amor…y no le vamos a dar el gusto que ella nos separe –le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello –Te amo Albert, y ahora sí creo en ti.

—Yo también te amo Candy y quiero que lo tengas muy presente que nunca más te voy a volver a lastimar.

—Lo sé...

—Candy hay algo que tienes que saber.

—Dime.

—Hoy descubrí que Terry y Flammy se conocían.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Fue en Florida cuando él fue a buscarte y desde entonces han estado unidos para sepáranos.

Candy negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una gran decepción en su corazón, ya que nunca pensó que Terry el que fue su novio, fuera capaz de algo así.

—¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer eso?

—Por despecho Candy, él también te ama y un hombre despechado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Si…tienes razón, pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes. Mejor hablemos de nuestra boda por la iglesia.

—Me parece muy bien señora Andrey, pero primero quiero probar de sus dulces labios –le dijo Albert besándola con mucho amor y pasión.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic, donde todo se aclaro entre los rubios, ya que Candy no creyo en la mentira de Flammy. Bueno como se daran cuenta esta historia esta llegando a su final. Les mando mil gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyado todo este tiempo leyendo el fic y mandandome sus lindos comentarios, que siempre son bien resividos por mi y me dan las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Aqui no las nombro a todas, ya que siempre voy nombrando a las chicas que me mandar sus review del capitulo anterior, pero el agradecimientos es para todas que me mandaron sus comentarios a lo largo del fic y tambien a las personas que leen anonimamente.**

 **Soadora -okita kagura –glenda -skarllet northman -JENNY -candice ledezma -Guest -hikarulantisforlove -Bertgirl –Olimpia –Denis -Dali**

 **Brigge-nekoclauclau -comolasaguilas40 (gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favortas)**

 **Me despido enviandole un cariñoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes y nos vemos pronto con el final de este fic que espero que les guste.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **CAPITULO 19**

El día de la boda de Candy y Albert había llegado. Ella luciendo un elegante vestido de novia, que la hacía verse como una reina y el con un esmoquin negro, daban el sí en una iglesia de Chicago, sellando aquel compromiso con un dulce beso de amor.

Una hora después todos se encontraban en la mansión celebrando el matrimonio de los rubios, en medio de una gran fiesta con muchos invitados.

—¿Eres feliz mi amor? –le preguntó Albert bailando con ella el vals de los novios.

—Muy feliz Albert –respondió ella muy emocionada –Esta es como mi boda soñada, desde que te conocí soñé con casarme así contigo.

—Que tonto fui al no darme cuenta que tú eres la mujer de mi vida.

—Eso es parte del pasado, lo importante que ahora estamos juntos ¡Te amo tanto Albert!

—Yo también te amo y a nuestra hija.

—Sebe cómo una princesita con su vestido blanco –dijo Candy mirando a su hija que estaba con su tía Pony disfrutando de la fiesta.

—¡Es tan hermosa como su madre!

—Gracias por el cumplido señor Andrey –sonrió Candy –Mi amor hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—¿Espero que no sea nada malo?

—Esta mañana me llamó Terry.

—No me digas que se atrevió a molestarte.

—No, al contrarió me pidió perdón de haberse aliado con Flammy para separarnos. Me deseo que fuera muy feliz contigo y que nunca me iba olvidar.

—A pesar de todo me alegra que las cosas hayan terminado bien con él.

—Si…me dijo que hoy se iba de viaje por un tiempo. Espero que algún día se enamore de otra chica.

—Ojalá aunque no creo que encuentre otra chica tan bella y encantadora como tú –le dijo Albert dándole un beso en los labios –¿Candy que te parece si después que partamos el pastel nos vamos?

—¿Albert aun no me has dicho dónde vamos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas?

—Es una sorpresa…así que tienes que tener paciencia.

—Ok señor Andrey.

…

 _ **Aeropuerto de Chicago.**_

Terry se encontraba comprando su boleto hacia Nueva York sintiendo una tristeza en su corazón, porque sabía que ya nunca más iba poder recuperar a Candy. Sin embargo tenía que salir adelante y continuar con su vida.

—Aquí tiene, su vuelo sale en un hora –le dijo la vendedora pasándole el pasaje.

—Gracias –contestó Terry tomando el boleto, pero cuando volteo su cuerpo choco con una chica.

—Disculpe señorita.

—No se preocupe, fue casualidad –contestó ella con una sonrisa sintiendo que conocía aquel joven –¿Disculpa nos hemos visto antes?

El la observó fijamente.

—No, creo no…¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Elisa Legan…

—El mío Terry Granchester.

—Claro ahora te recuerdo, una vez te vi en la mansión Andrey peleando con William, el día del cumpleaños de mi novio.

—Así fue, lo que pasa que yo en ese entonces era el novio de Candy.

—Ahora entiendo…

—¿Y tú eres familiar de los Andrey?

—Fui novia del hermano de William, pero terminamos y ahora me voy a Nueva York.

—Para olvidar ¿verdad?

—Digamos que sí ¿Me imagino que a ti te pasa lo mismo –le preguntó Elisa?

—Si…y también me voy a Nueva York.

—Vaya viajaremos en el mismo vuelo.

—Si…pero todavía falta una hora en salir ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café y seguimos platicando?

—Me encanta la idea Terry –le dijo Elisa con una sonrisa.

...

En la boda Candy y Albert se despedían de su hija ya que iban a emprender su viaje de boda.

—Mi pequeña tienes que pórtate bien con tía pony –le dijo Albert que la tenía en sus brazos.

—¿Y dónde van?

—De viaje, pero regresaremos pronto –le contestó Candy.

—Tía no se te olvide llevar a la niña donde el doctor Martin.

—Si no te preocupes, lo tengo presente. Ya váyanse antes qué se le haga más tarde.

Candy y Albert le dieron un cariñoso beso a Katherine y un fuerte abrazo a Pony. Se despidieron de Anthony y Patty y George. De la abuela prefirieron no hacerlo, ya que ella no estaba muy contenta con aquella boda.

—Que la pasen muy bien en su luna de miel –les deseó George.

—Gracias…será una luna de miel maravillosa –contestó Albert.

—Espero que en la luna de miel encarguen otro hijo –le dijo Anthony -Ya quiero tener otro sobrino.

Candy y Albert sonrieron.

—Candy que sea muy feliz desde ahora en adelante –le dijo Patty dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

—Lo se Patty y tú también que lo seas con Anthony.

—Ya lo esto siendo, tengo el novio más guapo y bueno del mundo –dijo Patty abrazando a su novio.

...

Un par de horas después Candy y Albert llegaban al pueblo de Lakewood. Se bajaron cerca del rio donde ambos se conocieron.

—Así que esta era la sorpresa que me tenía –le dijo Candy.

—Si…quería que volviéramos a este lugar donde nos conocimos, antes de irnos a Europa.

Candy miro el hermoso rio, de aguas cristalinas con mucha emoción, ya que aquel lugar significaba mucho para ella. Tanto porque en Lakewood era su pueblo natal donde vivió con sus padres, como por que hay conoció al hombre de su vida.

—A aquí fue donde me salvaste de morir ahogada.

—Si Candy, te rescate del rio y desde entonces sentí algo muy fuerte por ti, pero en ese entonces era inmaduro y no creía en el amor que no me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti. Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar gracia a la herencia de tu abuelo.

—¡Mi abuelo! –repitió Candy con melancolía –Nunca lo llegue a conocer, pero siempre le voy a estar agradecida por la herencia que me dejó, gracias a eso pude pagarle el tratamiento a Katherine y rencontrarme contigo –le dijo Candy abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Si yo no te hubiera dejado todo habría sido distinto…

—Lo se…pero ya no te recrimines por eso. Yo eso ya lo olvide.

—Tienes razón mi amor –le dijo Albert dándole un beso en los labios –Te tengo otra sorpresa.

—¿Otra? –repitió Candy parpadeando rápidamente.

—Si…vamos…

—¿A dónde?

—Ya lo sabrás.

Minutos después la pareja de rubios llegaron a la cabaña donde estuvieron la primera vez juntos. Albert tomó en sus brazos a su esposa y entraron a la cabaña que estaba decorada con rosas, velas, llena de pétalos en la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea lista para ser prendida.

—¿Albert cuando insiste eso? –le preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—Bueno fue hace un par de días…viene a la cabaña la limpie y dejo todo listo para esta día –le respondió soltándola de sus brazos.

—La decoraste casi igual cuando…

—Si mi amor...-la interrumpió Albert –Pero esta vez no te voy a dejar.

—¡Te amo Albert!

—Te amo Candy y espero que como esa noche también concibamos otro hijo, creo que a Katherine ya le está siendo falta un hermanito.

Ella le sonrió complacida.

—Voy a prender la chimenea –dijo Albert sacándose la chaqueta que le pasó a su esposa.

Cuando la chimenea estaba encendida y las velas prendidas. Candy se acercó a su esposo y comenzaron a brindar con champaña en medio de besos que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más apasionados.

—Te amo tanto Candy y te deseo –le dijo Albert besándole el cuello –Eres tan hermosa…

—Yo también te a amo y te deseo–le dijo ella desabrochándole la camisa a su esposo –Ámame Albert, como esa primera vez, aquí en esta cabaña.

—Sus deseos son ordenes señora Andrey..

Albert comenzó a besarla con una intensidad que casi no alcanzaba comprender, acariciándola con los labios, rozándolos y mordisqueando, atizando el fuego en su interior. Candy comenzó a gemir mientras Albert con sus manos comenzó a bajarle el cierre del vestido de novia, dejándola al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo que él beso de pies a cabeza disfrutando de la suave y perfumada piel de la mujer que amaba.

Albert rápidamente se quitó la ropa quedando desnudo frente a su esposa. Candy sentía una sensación maravillosa sintiendo la piel cálida, y los músculos fuertes de su esposo, su olor masculino combinada con su loción provocándole una rica sensación que la embriagaba por completo.

Esa noche fue maravillosa para los dos, donde se entregaron en total plenitud. Al día siguiente Candy despertó como aquella mañana que se entregó a Albert por primera vez, pero esta vez todo era distinto él estaba a su lado sonriéndole en aquella cabaña, donde había comenzado su historia de amor.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui con el final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso saudo y un gran agradecimiento a todas las chica que siguieron este fic, apoyandome en cada capitulo mandandome sus lindos reviews. Y las personas que leen anonimanete.**

 **Muchas bendiciones para todas y nos vemos en el Epilogo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

 **La herencia**

 **Epílogo.**

 _ **Seis años después…**_

—¡Katherine no te vayas a ensuciar el uniforme del colegio! –le gritó Candy a su hija, que estaba jugando en el jardín con su hermanito de cuatro años.

—Si mamá –respondió la niña.

—¿Que pasa mi amor? –le preguntó Albert tomándola por la espalda.

—Katherine, que no quiero que se ensucie su ropa del colegio.

—Déjala es una niña y tiene que jugar, además está muy contenta con su hermanito.

Candy y Albert habían tenido otro hijo, un hermoso niño llamado Alex Andrey White.

—Eso es verdad –sonrió Candy volteando su cuerpo hacia el –¿Y cómo te fue en la empresa?

—Muy bien, quedo todo listo para la inauguración del nuevo hotel de la ciudad. Así que quiero que esta noche te pongas muy hermosa para que me acompañes.

—Por supuesto que te acompañare mi amor –le dijo Candy abrazándolo por el cuello –Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, la empresa hotelera le ido muy bien estos cincos años.

—Gracias Candy, todo lo hago por ti y nuestros hijos.

—Lo se…todo lo haces por nosotros.

—Te amo Candy.

—Y yo a ti.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

—Sentimos interrumpirlos –dijo Anthony que llego junto a Patty que estaba embarazada.

Ellos se habían casado hace dos años y ahora esperaban su primer hijo.

—¡Anthony! ¡Patty! –los saludó Candy dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Qué bueno que hayan venido -les dijo Albert.

—Venimos para que estas noches nos vayamos juntos a la inauguración de hotel –contestó Anthony.

—Que bien –dijo Candy –¿Y cómo va tu embarazo amiga?

—Muy bien, aunque tenemos algo que decirles.

—¿Que Patty?

—Que ayer fuimos al médico y nos dijo que son gemelos.

—¡Vaya felicidades gemelos! –exclamó Albert con alegría –Voy a tener dos sobrinos.

—Esta familia cada día se agranda más –comentó Anthony.

—Katherine y Alex estarán felices cuando sepan que tendrán dos primos para jugar –dijo Candy.

—Ojalá la abuela estuviera con nosotros –dijo Anthony con tristeza –Se pondría feliz de tener dos bisnietos más.

La abuela Elroy había muerto hace más de un año y aunque al principio no aceptó a Candy la termino queriendo como a una nieta más y a sus bisnietos Katherine y Alex que fueron la alegría de sus últimos años de vida.

...

 _ **Por la noche…**_

La empresa hotelera Andrey, inauguraba otro hotel más en Chicago, en medio de una gran recepción con muchos invitados.

Candy que llevaba puesto un elegante vestido color negro. Se puso a degustar unos canapés mientras esperaba que su esposo que diera una entrevista a un medio de comunicación. Cuando repentinamente sintió una mano masculina le toco el hombro.

—Hola Candy –le dijo una voz conocida.

Ella volteo su cuerpo encontrándose con alguien que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Terry que sorpresa!

—¿Cómo has estado Candy? –le preguntó él.

—Bien ¿y tú?

—Bien también.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Bueno vine a acompañar a una persona.

—Entiendo, me alegra mucho verte Terry.

—A mí también, ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que platicamos, cuando te ibas a casarte por la iglesia con tu esposo.

—Si…¿y cuéntame cómo va tu vida?

—Bueno…yo estoy viviendo en Nueva York, tengo un buen trabajo allá –contestó Terry con tranquilidad.

—¿Y es verdad que tuviste un romance con Elisa Legan?

Terry sonrió.

—Sí, pero duro muy poco, es una chica con un carácter muy especial.

—Lo sé, la conozco muy bien…-sonrió Candy.

—¿Y tú? se ve que estas muy feliz.

—Lo estoy, Albert me ha hecho muy feliz todos estos años.

—¿Y cómo esta Katherine?

—Muy grande y ya su enfermedad está controlada, pero también tengo otro hijo se llama Alex y tiene cuatro años.

—Vaya Candy te has convertido en toda una mamá.

—Si, eso me hace muy feliz –dijo Candy con sus ojos iluminados –¿Y tú te casaste o sigues soltero?

—Bueno no me he casado todavía, pero pronto lo voy hacer.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Conocía una mujer maravillosa en Nueva York, ella es arquitecta y fue la que trabajó en el diseño de este hotel.

—Vaya que chico es el mundo, ahora entiendo por qué estás aquí.

—Si...por eso la acompañé a la inauguración del hotel –dijo Terry.

—Terry me alegra mucho que tu vida vaya muy bien.

—A pesar que me porte mal contigo, cuando me alié con Flammy para separarte de tu esposo –le preguntó Terry que se sentía arrepentido de aquello.

—Eso es parte del pasado, no te guardo ningún rencor por eso, tú fuiste un buen novio y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar.

—Gracias Candy, eres una gran mujer –le dijo Terry con una sonrisa –¿Espero que Flammy no haya parecido en sus vida?

—No nunca más la volvimos a ver, pero Albert se enteró que Flammy se casó, pero su matrimonió duro muy poco, parece que su vida amorosa no ha sido muy afortunada.

Albert llego en ese momento.

—¿Mi amor pasa algo? –le preguntó mirando con desconfianza a Terry.

—No…estamos platicando con Terry, sabías que es novio de la arquitecta que diseño este hotel.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si ella es mi novia, por eso vine con ella a la inauguración –confirmó Terry.

—Es una gran arquitecta, yo creo que seguiremos trabajando con ella para otro proyecto.

—Gracias, ella se pondrá feliz. Bueno los dejo, voy haver a mi novia. Candy fue un gusto de verte, adiós a los dos–se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y dándole la mano a Albert.

—Adiós Terry y dale mis saludos a tu madre.

—Se los daré Candy –dijo él marchándose.

—¿Por un momento pensé que Terry te estaba molestando? –le dijo Albert.

—No mi amor, estábamos platicando.

—¿ Y de qué?

—De lo feliz que soy contigo –le dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello.

—¿De verdad te echo feliz?

—¡La mujer más feliz de este mundo!

—Mi amor, que te parece si nos escapamos de aquí.

—¡Escaparnos! ¿Pero dónde? –le preguntó.

—Bueno…lo que pasa tengo preparada una habitación en el hotel, para que pasemos la noche, muero por besarte, hacerte el amor…-le dijo en el oído.

—Pero Anthony y Patty no podemos dejarlos solos.

—Ellos se acaban de ir… Así que nos quedamos solo ¿qué le parece señora Andrey mi propuesta?

Ella le sonrió.

—Me parece muy bien, señor Andrey –le respondió Candy rosándole los labios a su esposo.

—Entonces nos vamos…

—Si mi amor nos vamos –le contestó Candy tomándole la mano al hombre que seguía amando con todo su corazón, como el primer día que lo conoció.


End file.
